


【SS】The Hitman's Bodyguard

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 114,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 电影AU，主撒隆
Relationships: SagaxKanon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

男人在做俯卧撑。

一，二，三，四。  
四十。五十。六十。

动作标准得像健身教学视频。冷冰冰的白光照在他深麦色的后背上，在汗滴里映出反光。汗水沿着他那线条分明的侧脸往下淌，一滴一滴落在冷冰冰的深灰色水泥地面上。

一，二，三，四。  
一百。

男人站起来，随手拽过毛巾擦了把汗，两手撑住床沿，轻松地跃到上铺，脚勾住栏杆，倒挂下来。  
汗水流过精悍的小腹。  
他抬起双手虚放在耳边，开始做卷腹运动。

一，二，三，四。

冷冰冰的金属铁门发出滞涩的响声，然后慢悠悠地打开，走廊上的热风和室内更热的风相互碰撞。  
他倒挂在床栏杆上，往门口看。那里站着两个人，一男一女，男的穿着军装制服，职衔是上校，女的是利落的职业装，一脸“我是站在世界顶端的精英”的表情。  
“加隆·杰米尼。”男的叫了他的名字，“关于之前那件事，局长同意和你谈。”   
“哦，那真是我的荣幸。”加隆笑了笑，继续做他的卷腹运动。  
“现在。”女的在他做到第五次卷腹时终于回过神来。但她的目光显然还没离开那些能杀人的腹肌。

她情不自禁地想起一些只能说给自己的心理咨询师听的杂志、视频以及……生活细节。  
今晚就想着他吧……

她的脑袋里兴奋地排演起超限制级的内容，但她的表情仍然是冷冰冰的，像这间屋子里的白光、水泥地面以及金属门。  
“现在。”她用比那些死物还要冷冰冰的语气重复了一遍。  
“现在是他要跟我谈。”加隆一边继续他的每日锻炼一边说，“所以，他得等着，我想让他等多久，他就得等多久。”  
他凭借强大的腰腹力量恢复坐姿，轻声地笑了笑：  
“不过，看起来你已经等不及了，女士。”

在那位表情冷冰冰的女士有任何表情变化之前，他从上铺跳了下来，朝他们走去，军装男立刻挡在前面，他的手下意识地伸向腰间。  
“我没要做任何事。”加隆举高双手，“除了提前结束我的日常运动。”  
他任凭跟在两人身后的士兵们走进来，用冷冰冰的手铐和脚镣束缚住他。  
“至少可以给我件上衣吧？”他歪着头问，“还是说你打算让我这样子去见你们可敬的局长？”  
军装男从他的床铺上拿起一件白色罩衫，嫌恶地往他身上披，汗水迅速浸透棉质衣料，形成湿漉漉的印记。加隆又笑了笑：  
“不算太像样，不过见你们的局长应该足够了。”

因为脚镣过于沉重繁琐，他只能慢慢地以小碎步移动，穿过那条热风扑面的走廊，又经过两个照明昏暗的大厅。  
第 N扇门推开之后，眼前豁然开朗。这里是建筑物的最高层，四面全部是单面玻璃，组成令人晕眩的花形图案，窗外是蓝得刺眼的天空，以及无数相同的摩天大   
楼构建的水泥丛林。加隆往低处看了一眼，主干道在堵车，汽车像一队队出洞寻觅食物的蚂蚁般排着队往前挪动，全部亮起的红色尾灯如同一只只不祥的眼睛。  
他收回目光。偌大的顶层会议室里只摆了一张桌子，宽大的黑色会议桌配上闪亮的蓝色地砖，像一艘即将起航的船。  
桌后端端然地坐着一个人，正对着他进门的方向，两手交叠抵着下颌，深蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他。

“局长先生~”加隆费力地抬起戴着手铐的手，“早上好。”  
军装男将他带到局长对面的那张椅子坐下，制服女坐在他旁边，加隆听见她的呼吸略微加速。  
他无声地笑。  
“我的委托人准备好听您提出的条件了。”她对局长说，难得的是声音居然还是冷冰冰的犹如无机质。  
“哇哦，”加隆故作赞叹地点点头，“我今天竟然有个律师。真棒。”他抬头看着对面的人，“你的条件是什么呢，局长先生？”  
“你同意出庭作证。”局长示意身边的人给他拿来一份文件，“并当庭登陆云端服务器，输入密码，播放你掌握的那段证据录像。作为交换，我们将你转押到普通级别监狱。单人房间。每天有 1小时放风时间。”  
“局长先生，”制服女快速阅读着那份文件，“我的委托人身份特殊，并且在全球20多个国家面临超过 50桩一级谋杀指控，恕我直言，您需要开出更加诱人的条件，比如……”

“比如，”加隆打断了她的话，“我同意出庭……”  
“杰米尼先生！”制服女提高声音，“您没有必要……”  
“但是，”加隆看着对面的人，唇角的笑意更深，“我有两个条件。”  
“什么条件？”局长像是早就料到了他的反应，非常平静地问。   
“第一，庭审结束后，我还要回这里。有什么地方能比得上国际刑警总部的特殊监狱安全呢，对不对，局长先生？”  
“第二呢？”  
“第二啊，”加隆慢条斯理地继续扩大嘴角的微笑，“我要求你负责押送我去海牙。”

他试图站起身，身后的军装男条件反射地冲上来想压住他的肩膀，但还没弄清是怎么回事，就已经被加隆用手铐边缘砸中颈侧。军装男发出低沉的痛呼，加隆的手反抓住他的胳膊，轻松地借力将他掼倒在地。  
“毕竟，”他的声调拖得很长，“这里的人看起来不太给力啊，”他的整个身体往前探，像是要越过整张桌子去握住局长的手——或者去亲吻他的嘴唇——尚未完全消退的汗水随着动作滴落下来，在锃亮明净的桌面上印出一个个可爱的圆形水印。

一，二，三，四。

“我还不想那么早就挂掉呢，亲爱的哥哥。”他用近乎撒娇的语气说。  
国家安全局的局长先生——撒加·杰米尼——默默地用力攥了一下手指。  
“我同意。”他面无表情地说，“一小时后出发。我亲自送你去海牙。”


	2. Chapter 2

海牙国际刑事法庭。  
穿蓝袍的法官无奈地看向检方律师：“请问检方还有什么证据可以提供？”  
“他们没有任何确凿的证据。”辩方律师倨傲地回答，得意之色比起他的雇主显然有过之而无不及，“正如我刚才所说，法官大人，没有任何直接证据表明，我的委托人达拿都斯·兰菲尔先生在海因斯坦城进行了所谓的‘惨无人道的大屠杀’。  
所有的指控只不过是政敌处心积虑的陷害，是不实的谣言。”  
“检方律师？”  
“法官大人……我们……”

就在这时，一位助理匆匆上前，对检方首席律师低声说了几句什么，首席的眼神一下子亮了起来：  
“法官大人！”他提高了声音，“我方想提请一位重要证人，他能够直接证明被告人的罪行！”  
“支持。”法官敲下木槌，“暂时休庭。明天上午 10点继续开庭。”

“重要证人？”达拿都斯神色冰冷地看着检方律师的背影，又转向自己的律师，“他是什么意思？”  
“我也是刚刚得到消息……”体态肥胖的辩方律师在他的目光中不自觉地缩成一团，“听说 MI5的撒加·杰米尼要亲自押送证人到海牙来……”  
“撒加·杰米尼？”达拿都斯皱眉，“上一次的苦头还没吃够吗？他这明摆着是要跟我作对到底了？那个证人是谁？”  
“是加隆·杰米尼。”辩方律师声音更低。  
“是他？”达拿都斯微微一愣，“他竟然还没死？”他冷冷地哼笑一声，“全都是你办的好差事。”  
“对不起，兰菲尔先生！”辩方律师几乎要藏进椅子下面，双腿禁不住颤抖起来，“在海因斯坦城我就已经派人……”  
“够了！”达拿都斯脸色阴沉，有些烦躁地挥手制止了他的解释，“去打电话。”  
他声音冷硬地命令道，“给我哥哥，给我父亲，让他们去想办法！我是为了他们才不得不在这里受罪，他们也别想置身事外！如果加隆·杰米尼活着到了海牙，那么所有人都别想全身而退！”  
“是，我马上去办！您放心，兰菲尔先生，我们的时间还很充裕……”

###

“我们只有不到 27 个小时，”撒加站在门外，皱着眉头说，“你真的打算继续在浴室里耗下去吗？”  
“公平点儿，撒加，”加隆关掉花洒，拽过浴室架上的浅蓝色白条纹毛巾擦头发，  
“你仔细回忆一下，我有哪次在你泡澡的时候打扰过你吗？我现在不过是冲个淋浴而已，不要那么小气。”  
“小气。”撒加拉开浴室门，起居室空调吹出的冷风迅速占领狭窄的淋浴隔间，“如果我真的小气，就不会让你使用我的浴室，”他的目光落在加隆手上，又自然而然地滑向他足够诱人犯罪的腹肌，“更不会允许你使用我的毛巾。”  
“你说够了没有。”加隆把手里的毛巾扔向孪生兄长的脸，“还有，别一直盯着我，你的眼神像个变态。”  
“你的身家性命现在全在这个变态手上。”撒加接住毛巾，熟练地冲洗、拧干、挂好，再转过身时，加隆已经穿上了破了洞的牛仔裤和灰色纯棉 T恤。

“你这样子哪像个犯人？”撒加笑了笑，走过去拍拍弟弟的肩膀，然后执起他的右手，动作温柔得像要亲吻上去。  
“你笑起来更像个变态了。”加隆耸耸肩，任由兄长给他戴上冰冷的手铐，“我说，亲爱的撒加，”他凑近对方的耳边，轻声慢语，呼吸全扑在撒加敏感的颈侧，“你真的不考虑一下我的建议吗？给我几支枪，一辆像样的车，24小时之内，我们在海牙……不，见，不，散。我~保~证~”  
“不考虑。”他的兄长无情地拂开他搭上自己肩膀的下巴，“你忘了么，我已经答应了你的条件。那么多见证人，我怎么可能食言。”他抓起沙发上的外套盖住加隆腕上的手铐，半揽着他走出房间，乘坐电梯直达地下车库，将他安置在一辆黑色 SUV的副驾驶上。

“你换车了？”加隆转动身体，观察车内的布置，最后把目光落在驾驶位右前方固定的 Hector骷髅摇头娃娃上，“这小玩意儿不是你的风格。”他笑了笑，“我猜这辆车是……迪斯马斯克的吧？你手底下只有那家伙喜欢骨头和尸体。怎么不带他一起去？”  
“安全起见，我打算单独带你上路。”撒加对他的猜测不置可否，“再由迪斯马斯克、阿布罗狄和修罗各带一支小分队干扰视线……”  
“干扰视线。”加隆重复他的说辞，“这么说我们已经有敌人了。”他伸手拨弄那个摇头娃娃，Hector晃动起来，画了彩妆的空洞眼睛来来回回地打量着他，“我就知道达拿都斯那家伙不会让我开开心心地跟我亲爱的老哥来一次快乐的公路旅行……”他笑嘻嘻地缩回手，语气调侃，“虽说是戴着手铐的。”  
“暂时必须戴着。”撒加不为所动地坐上驾驶位，系好安全带，“哪怕只是做个样子。”  
“真高兴你知道我在配合你做样子。”加隆靠上椅背，“那么，让我们出发吧，亲爱的哥哥，我都有点儿迫不及待了！”

黑色 SUV的引擎发出低沉的轰鸣，很快驶出地下车库，加入了主干道那缓慢移动的车流。  
与此同时，三支显然是押送重犯的车队也从国际刑警总部出发，各自朝着事先安排好的方向前进。  
不似夏末的冷风骤然刮了起来，深灰色的层云从遥远天际席卷过曼彻斯特上空，渐渐遮住了人们头顶的蔚蓝天穹。


	3. Chapter 3

“喂，是我。”阿布罗狄坐在路边接起电话，周围是一片混乱的背景，许多人在尖叫和哭喊，高楼上破碎的玻璃像流星雨似的往下落，噼里啪啦地砸在地面。  
“我是迪斯马斯克。”对面听起来跟他这边一样乱，警车和救护车的混响通过电波穿递直刺耳膜。  
“你也遇到袭击了？”阿布罗狄接过一个医护人员递过来的毯子遮住头脸，挡住路人和窗户里的住户既好奇又惊恐的目光。  
一个浑身狼狈、灰头土脸的……绝世美人。  
实在比刚才的街头枪战和汽车爆炸更加吸引眼球。  
“是啊。”  
“情况怎么样？”  
“我这边还剩三个人，算上我自己。”迪斯马斯克挥挥手，示意自己不需要毯子，“他们死了十到十二个人。从武器来看确实是雇佣兵。你联系到修罗了吗？”  
“还没有。你联系到局长了吗？”  
“也还没有。”迪斯马斯克皱起眉，暗色的眼里杀意像出鞘的刀锋，“距离约定时间还有……“他抬起手腕，发现表盘已经碎裂，而自己的前臂上的弹片擦伤正在汩汩地冒血，“妈的。”他骂了一句，“谁他妈的能告诉我现在几点了？！”  
阿布罗狄听到那边是一阵忙乱和呼喝，然后迪斯马斯克沉着声音继续说：  
“还有 36分钟。”  
“局长能顺利到达那个安全屋吗？”阿布罗狄用毯子边缘擦了擦脸上的尘灰和鲜血，重新站起来，膝盖微微发软，他强迫自己站稳了。  
“他最好顺利到达。”迪斯马斯克咬牙切齿地说，“我他妈的早就跟他说过，这回的对手肯定是兰菲尔家的混蛋们。瞧瞧那些王八蛋的装备，你就知道我说的一点儿都没错，只有他那种金主才能搞到那样的货色！还有……”他往地上吐了一口带血的唾沫，“我们的行进路线出发前不到两小时才制定，但那帮杀千刀的王八蛋们显然清楚得很，就好像我们肚子里的蛔虫一样清楚！就好像一直都在通过道路摄像头看着我们哪！”  
阿布罗狄听见他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，  
“所以，他们俩那坐镇 MI6的老爹肯定也有份！现在是要用对付恐怖分子的那一套来对付我们吗？”  
“好了，牢骚到此结束。”阿布罗狄摇了摇头，“我们这边已经断了两条线，现在只有修罗还可能帮得上局长的忙。”  
“他那边遭到跟我们一样的伏击也只是时间问题。”迪斯马斯克坐进一辆警车，“只希望他能拖得更久点。照你估计，修罗那边断线以后，他们查到我的车牌需要多久？”  
“很遗憾，虽然看起来不太像，但你是正经的国家公务员，”阿布罗狄也坐进车里，“你的车辆必须在系统里登记。所以……”  
“妈的。”迪斯马斯克又恨恨地骂了一句，“我们总部见吧。”  
“好的，总部见。”阿布罗狄轻轻回答，然后挂断了加密电话。他把双手平放在膝头，突然发现自己的手指正在微微发抖。  
“唉，我们真够没用的……”他用力握紧拳头看向窗外，发出低沉叹息，“局长，你还是自己当心吧！”

###

“我好饿啊，撒加，”加隆拖长了声音说，“还要开多久才能吃饭？”  
“如果顺利的话，再有 27分钟就到安全屋。”  
“什么？”加隆露出一脸“苍天啊大地啊我要死了”的表情，“我早饭只吃了半片面包啊，哥哥，还是全麦的！”他眨了眨那双深邃海水般的蓝色眼睛，直勾勾地盯着兄长的侧脸，“结果你现在告诉我，我的下一顿饭是压缩饼干和军用罐头！”  
“你可以不吃。”撒加面沉似水，稳稳地开车，仿佛根本感受不到那扑面而来的怨念情绪。  
“你可真残忍啊，局！长！先！生！”加隆用力靠上椅背，“听着，如果我想吃压缩饼干和军用罐头，当初就直接呆在阿富汗不回来了！”  
“别再发牢骚了，”撒加终于扭过头看了他一眼，语气还是波澜不惊，“如果你乖乖的，我就考虑在前面的汽车麦当劳给你买个巨无霸汉堡。”  
“不要放酸黄瓜。”加隆立刻眉开眼笑，“哦，我还要大薯和草莓新地！”  
“适可而止是一门学问，”撒加抿着嘴唇，与加隆极其相似的蓝眼睛里却漫出层叠的笑意，“得寸进尺可不是好习惯。”  
“我呸！”加隆做了个鬼脸，扭动着身体调整懒散的坐姿，好歹坐得端正了一点，“反正我就要吃薯条和冰淇淋！”  
黑色 SUV继续向前行驶，汽车麦当劳明显的黄色 M标志已经近在眼前，他们前面只排着一辆白色现代和一辆黑色奥迪，于是，撒加缓慢放低车速，车门锁也随之自动弹开。

就在这时，一个足球从车前快速滚过，随之而来的是一个八九岁的小男孩，金色短发，身上还穿着火红的曼联 7号球衣。  
“喂，小鬼，当心啊！”  
加隆脱口喊出声来，撒加早就迅速做出反应，用力踩下了刹车。SUV 猛然停住，两个人都往前一冲。  
男孩站在车前，怔怔地朝他们看过来，像是受了些惊吓，既不跑开，也不去捡球。

“大卫！宝贝儿！你没事吧？！”近乎凄厉的叫喊声，一个女人披头散发地跑过来，手里还无意识地紧攥着一个甜筒冰淇淋。临近中午，气温接近30度，再加上她手掌的热度，那个乳白色的冰淇淋已经开始融化，白色奶油沿着脆皮甜筒淌下来，一直淌过她的手，又滴落在地上。  
“大卫！”她终于意识到那可怜的冰淇淋的存在，甩手把它扔在地上，又胡乱在裙裾上擦了擦手指，扑过来一把抱住男孩，“有没有撞到？！”  
“没有。”男孩的表情略微有些茫然，忽然想起什么似的左顾右盼，“我的足球……”  
“不要了！”女人没来由地发起火来，狠狠地抓住男孩的胳膊，“跟我回家！以后也不许你带足球出来！多危险啊！”  
说着，她不顾男孩的反对，生拉硬拽着他往前面停着的白色现代车走去，打开车门将男孩扔进后排，然后用力地摔上车门。  
“太夸张了吧。”加隆皱起鼻子，“至于嘛，又没有碰到，而且又不是他的错，不就是足球……”

“加隆，你等等！”  
还没等撒加再次按下车门锁，加隆已经拉开了车门。他把外套搭在手上挡住手铐，走到车前俯身捡起那个足球。那个球很漂亮，除了传统的黑白两色之外，在拼块边缘还镶嵌着优雅大气的金色条形。  
“哟，是‘团队之星’啊，”加隆笑了起来，朝车里的撒加举高那个足球，“06年德国世界杯的用球呢！现在居然还有的卖吗？”  
“好了！”撒加半摇下车窗，“给我上车！”  
“你可真凶。”加隆皱了皱鼻子，“马上就来。”  
他右手拿着那个足球，返身朝副驾驶位的车门走回来。左手手指即将触碰到门把手时，停在前面的黑色奥迪突然启动，迅速向他们倒车开来，与此同时，后排两侧车窗中都伸出了漆黑的枪管。

“加隆！”  
枪声响起，随之而来的是气体泄漏的声音。千钧一发之际，加隆猛地抛出了手里那个足球，同时伏低身体拉开车门，最初的几枪落空，他也已经跳上副驾驶，抓住了安全带，  
“别喊那么大声。”他摆了摆手，笑着说，“我这不是上来了吗？”  
“闭嘴！”撒加猛打方向盘，SUV像疯了似的往右后方倒去，“趴下！”  
一排子弹像急骤的雨点似的打在车前盖上，留下凹陷的弹痕。  
“哇哦！真的很像阿富汗嘛。”加隆歪着脑袋吐了吐舌头，“而且，看样子你得赔迪斯马斯克一辆新车了，老哥。”  
“让你闭嘴！”撒加再次往相反方向打方向盘，像在做车技表演一样躲开又一轮攻击。  
“来得真快。”加隆敏锐地观察着各方敌人的动向，“我原本还以为，至少能撑到第一个安全屋，看样子还是高估你的手下了呢。”他指了指左前方，“十点方向那辆车在等我们过去。三点方向那几个行人估计也是他们一伙的。”  
“手铐钥匙……”撒加稳住车身，再次向右猛冲，迎面而来的是山呼海啸般的枪弹声，震得他耳朵里嗡嗡乱响，太阳穴间涌上一阵跳痛，“在你前面的储物箱里。”  
“还用你说。”加隆眯起眼睛，将打开的手铐和外套一起用力塞回储物箱，压低身体爬到后座，伸手从座位下面拉出长条形的盒子。  
“很好，”他吹了声口哨，满意地笑起来，“我就知道迪斯马斯克那家伙的车里肯定藏着上好的存货。”  
他熟练地拉开枪栓，推上弹匣，将冰冷的枪管从窄窄的窗缝里探了出去。  
“开稳一点，亲爱的哥哥，”他笑笑地说，“我得让他们知道，害我吃不到草莓新地的代价。”  
连发子弹射出，准确地击中紧追不舍的后车司机的眉心，迸射的鲜血在车前窗上涂出了殷红的花朵。


	4. Chapter 4

“嘶……”撒加抽了一口凉气，面对着照明昏暗的卫生间里那面支离破碎的镜子，在自己的右边额头贴上一块创可贴。  
他松开发带，任由长发披下肩背，然后在破破烂烂的储物柜里翻找了一会儿，总算找到一把已经掉了几根梳齿的梳子。撒加轻声叹了口气，随便梳理几下乱糟糟脏兮兮的头发，暗自决定回去要彻查一下本市安全屋建设的经费到底都花在了哪里。  
“很麻烦吧？”他回到客厅里，加隆立刻问道。那声音里有并不掩饰的戏谑。撒加看向弟弟，加隆坐在沙发里，没有抬头，但那头短发发茬似乎都在微微抖动，活像一只快乐的刺猬。  
那些头发也有些脏了，但比起他的显然还是干净整洁得多。  
“没你的麻烦大。”撒加略微觉得有些心塞，他扔开手里那把梳子，走到加隆身边蹲下：“腿怎么样？”  
“还好。”加隆的声音仍然是笑着的，就好像刚听了个无敌有趣的笑话，但他的手很稳，修长的手指攥着一把锋利的刀子，刀尖准确地切进腿上那个翻卷开的伤口，从里面剜出混合了血肉的弹头。  
“比你的头发好多了。”他像撒加扔开梳子一样扔开刀子，那东西落在水泥地面，发出让人心颤的回音。加隆熟练地扯过医药箱里的绷带，开始包扎还在流血的小腿，鲜红的血色迅速渗透出来，可他看起来根本不在意。  
“包得真难看。”撒加紧紧攥住双拳又很快放开，伸手接替加隆的工作。  
“切。”回答他的是加隆从唇缝里发出的嗤笑。他用指尖勾起撒加的一缕长发，毫不客气地继续着让兄长心塞的话题：“瞧瞧，脏死了！早就说过让你把它剪掉吧。像我这样不就没事了？”  
撒加单膝跪在他跟前，头也不抬地继续包扎。他的手法比加隆娴熟得多。或许也只有他能把这样血淋淋的枪伤包裹得活像博物馆里陈列的艺术品。  
“为什么要剪掉？”连他自己也说不清，到底为什么要像个孩子一样跟加隆抬杠。可是在加隆面前，或者说，在受了伤流着血的加隆面前，他总是很难保持平素的理智。  
“你当然不愿意剪掉。”加隆促狭地笑着，明显不肯放过这种嘲笑兄长的大好机会，“因为他们的吐槽半点儿都没错——头发才是你的本体嘛！”  
“谁说的？”撒加打好了最后一个完美的结，抬眼问道。  
“呃……那个……”加隆被那陡然凌厉的眼神唬得一跳，总算想起了兄长先前关于“适可而止”的忠告，他不自觉地缩了一下脖子，“你听我说啊，亲爱的哥哥，刨根问底可也不是什么好习惯。”  
“一定是迪斯马斯克那家伙，”撒加斜睨了他一眼，冷冰冰地判断道，“他们还真是越来越放肆了。”他站起身来拿出手机再次拨号，看着始终显示“无法接通”的手机屏幕，深深地皱起眉，“如果有背后嚼舌根的功夫，还不如赶紧搞好总部的通讯。”  
“干嘛非要这时候联系他们？”加隆耸耸肩膀，“我们既然到了这里，也用你的密码打开了门锁，按照 MI5的规定，信息很快就会自动上传吧。”  
“你说得对，这间安全屋已经被启用的加密信息很快就会自动上传。但是，如果信息中途被人拦截，或是到达总部以后被我无法信任的人取得……”撒加神色凝重，眉心纠结，并且在习惯性地伸手整理头发之后纠结得更加厉害了，“你应该知道会有什么后果吧？”  
“麻烦很快就会跟到这里来。”加隆笑着说，就好像只是猜对了兄长出的谜题，而不是道出可能近在眼前的危机。他按住沙发扶手，略微用了些力，靠着手臂的力量撑身站起来，“可是，现在它毕竟还没有来。所以，你先别那么纠结吧？”  
他笑着揉了揉撒加紧皱的眉心，轻吻了他的嘴唇：“好哥哥，我现在想睡会儿，你可不可以扶我去卧室啊？”说着，他攀住撒加的肩膀，将整个身体的重量都靠了过去。  
“当然可以。”撒加搀住他，“如果你愿意，我甚至可以抱你上床。”他终于换了种轻松的语气，“虽然近年来一直在坐办公室，不过你哥哥的力量训练可从来都没间断过。”

###

“修罗也回来了！”阿布罗狄朝刚进入总部的迪斯马斯克迎上去，“我刚才碰到他 了。”  
“那边的情况怎么样？”迪斯马斯克压低声音。  
“不太好。其他人都死了，他也伤得不轻。”阿布罗狄握紧双拳，“不过，他带回了一个人。”  
“雇佣兵吗？”迪斯马斯克阴冷的眼睛里掠过杀意，“他竟然活捉到一个亡命徒？”  
“具体情况我还不太清楚。”阿布罗狄摇了摇头，“修罗目前在手术室。捉回来那家伙似乎只是轻伤，现在在一号询问室。我正要过去。”  
“我跟你一起去。”迪斯马斯克说，“不过在那之前，我先去给局长打个电话，希望这次能接得通吧……”

###

“唔，我睡了多久？”加隆睁开眼睛，之前的激战中迅速飙升的肾上腺素早已下降，他觉得腰酸背痛，甚至连握紧拳头都费力。疲劳感总是后知后觉，却从不缺席。  
“一小时十六分钟。”撒加回答，加隆侧过脸朝他的方向看去，撒加坐在床边的椅子上，身旁的桌上扔着那个加密手机。  
“你脸色可真差。”加隆爬起来坐在床边，双脚刚刚接触地面，右腿上的枪伤便传来清晰的痛楚，他吸了口气，笑着调侃：“看起来这一回，你的本体真心受了相当大的委屈。”  
“我还是联系不到局里。”撒加没理会他的玩笑，“情况看起来不妙。”  
“这很正常呀。”加隆一脸浑然不知愁的表情，“我们俩在一块儿的时候，情况通常都不太妙。”  
“我需要知道他们的情况。”撒加起身给弟弟倒了杯水，然后伸手摸了摸他的额头，掌心下的皮肤微微发烫，“你需要输血和服用抗生素。”  
“有道理。所以我们是先去医院，还是先去买个新手机？”加隆握住撒加的手，借力站起来，“我全都听你的。”他眯起眼睛，翘起了一边嘴角，“乖吧？”

### 

“……全灭？”修普诺斯紧皱着眉头，右手食指无意识地抠着真皮座椅的扶手，“‘全灭’是什么意思？他们有 16个人，三辆车，最好的装备，难道还搞不定一个人吗？居然还来了个……”他抠得更加用力，米诺斯突然发现，那张座椅的扶手上竟然已经被抠出一道凹槽，“‘全灭’？！”  
他很费力地发出那几个明显来自于意大利黑帮俚语的音节，暗金色的眼瞳里与其说是愤怒，倒不如说是不解，就好像原本手到擒来的一场生意，所有金钱都已经尽数投入，却忽然发现自己输得倾家荡产。  
“修普诺斯·兰菲尔先生，”米诺斯和气地开口，“我来向您说明一下情况……”  
“没什么可跟他说的。”背对着他们站在窗边的另一个高大男人嗓音低沉地截过话头，“你早该掂量清楚自己的斤两，这样就不至于让我们去对付一群跟班，而把你手下那些没用的杂碎派去对付杰米尼兄弟……”  
“好啦好啦，”米诺斯笑眯眯地说，“拉达，我们不可以质疑雇主的决定。”他看向修普诺斯，很客气地问：“所以，我们的合约还要继续么，雇主先生？”  
“当然！”修普诺斯恨恨地说，“加隆·杰米尼必须要死！”  
“那就请您再加三成的佣金吧。”米诺斯面不改色地说。  
“你说什么？！”修普诺斯的扶手椅发出了不堪入耳的悲鸣声。  
“我们需要再加三成佣金，预付一半。”  
“你们……一群强盗！”修普诺斯气得脸色发红。  
“别这么说啊。”米诺斯十分平和地规劝道，“等到您的弟弟获得无罪释放，您就会觉得，现在交给我们的每一分钱都是物有所值的。”  
“最好如此。”修普诺斯恨恨地在支票上签下自己的名字，用力扯下来扔向米诺斯，“否则，我会让你们为每一分钱付出代价！”他瞪着那个始终一脸笑意的雇佣兵中间人，恶狠狠地威胁，“距离开庭只有不到 20个小时了，你倒是要怎么找到他们？”  
“这个您不用担心。”米诺斯弯腰捡起支票，仔细地收进口袋，满脸堆笑地说，“我们很快就能知道他们的下落……对吧，拉达？”


	5. Chapter 5

“去医院和买手机都需要出具身份证明。”撒加叹了口气，像是十分头疼似的揉了揉太阳穴，“而且，哪怕到最近的店面也要经过 24个摄像头。”  
他攥住加隆的一只手，感觉到对方掌心里正微微渗出冷汗。各种情况都不在掌控的焦躁感非常鲜有，因而大肆作用在局长先生身上时也就折磨得他格外厉害。  
“我大概的确应该听阿布罗狄的安排。”这个想法在他头脑里转瞬而逝。现在当着弟弟的面承认自己因为“脑子一时发热”（并且想要全程独处）所以兵行险着……实在不是撒加·杰米尼的风格。  
这个秘密他恐怕会带进棺材里。当然，理智的那一半脑子告诉他，加隆早就洞悉他的打算只不过假装不知道罢了。很好。那就一起玩这个我知道你知道我知道，我假装不知道你知道我假装不知道……的游戏吧。  
默默地腹诽了一会儿的局长先生抬起头，对上那双明亮的蓝眼睛。他对自己和对方都有太多无奈了，于是也就只好跟着加隆一起笑：  
“你倒是说说看，你这是在装乖，还是在故意气我？”  
“我的天。”加隆摊了摊手，顺势悄无声息地从他的手心里收回自己的右手。他当然知道自己的掌心冰冷，事实上就这样站着他已经觉得眼前有些发黑，  
“乖也不行。”他摆出兄长那副标准的苦大仇深的忧郁表情，“亲爱的老哥，你可真难伺候啊！”  
“得了吧。”撒加揉了揉他的短毛。啧啧。局长先生很不习惯地皱了皱眉。

扎手。  
等把这些破事彻底办完，得让他把头发留起来……

“你需要输血。”下一秒开口时他已经又是理智严肃的样子。  
伦敦以外的安全屋为什么会没有备用血袋和输血设备？多放一个冰箱而已能花多少钱？  
局长先生盯着弟弟煞白的脸色，迅速计算了下一轮需要向内政部申请的预算，像下了莫大决心似的继续说：  
“我带你去找个人。”  
他再次伸出手去试图搀扶加隆，但后者推开了他的手：“用不着。”  
他的弟弟仍然是那一脸“天塌下来也没关系啦”的笑，看得他简直抓心挠肝，又恨又爱，  
“等到七老八十的时候，我们俩多得是相互搀扶的机会。”

###

“知道他们的位置了。”  
“在哪里？”拉达曼提斯霍然站起身。  
“索尔格街 21号。福莱特公寓四楼……”  
“没有电梯。”米诺斯看着面前电脑屏幕上显示出的公寓图纸，幽幽地说，“没有垃圾通道。没有室外防火楼梯。”  
他抬起头，看着已经全副武装的拉达曼提斯，咧开嘴露出森白的牙齿，像一条刚刚发现可口猎物的白鲨，尾音却上扬而调笑：  
“哎呀呀，MI5这间安全屋的选址真心好差哦！”  
“我先带三个人进去。”拉达曼提斯一丝不苟地检查着随身携带的每一件武器，“你让巴连达因他们在两条街以外待命。再叫几个人守住前后出入口。”  
“好的呀！”米诺斯笑意盎然地朝他握了一下小拳拳，学着韩国口音的腔调说：  
“拉达 Fighting！后续的佣金可全靠你了哟！”  
拉达曼提斯强忍着从腰带上摘下一个手雷朝他扔过去的冲动，从地上抄起装满武器的帆布袋子，只觉得浑身上下一阵恶寒滚过，不禁第 N次暗自发誓这一票干完以后要换个崭新的正常的中间人……

###

“唔，哪个比较好呢？”加隆拖着伤腿一瘸一拐，在福莱特公寓不远的一处停车 场里逡巡，“呐，撒加，看这辆！这辆怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”撒加瞧了一眼那辆火红色的捷豹 F-Type SVR豪华运动型敞篷版超跑，无比强势凌厉的线条简直割得他眼睛疼……  
到底什么样的神经病会把这样的车停在公共停车场里啊？！国安局的局长先生觉得自己的太阳穴跳得更厉害了。  
“生怕别人注意不到你是吗？”他轻轻推了推加隆的后背，指着前面说，“就那个吧。”  
“啊？可是那辆好挫。”  
“闭嘴。凑合用吧。至少没有警报也不带 GPS。总比你挑的这个一碰就响的玩意好多了。”

撒加低声嘟囔了几句，越过仍然在专心欣赏捷豹的加隆，走到一辆普通的老式银灰色福特轿车跟前，从外套口袋里掏出一个精致的男式钱包。暗棕色的意大利小牛皮在昏黄的路灯里散发出高雅的贵族气息。他拉开拉链，露出里面一长排闪着银光、堪比高精尖手术器械的……盗窃工具。  
国安局的局长先生从中挑选出一件带倒钩的长针，准备撬开福特的车门锁。  
“咦？还没好吗？”加隆瘸着腿挤过来，把手里拿的薄外套往左肘上随便一缠，干脆利落地……一肘打碎了驾驶位一侧的车窗，  
“看，这不就行了？”他从纷纷掉落的碎玻璃之间伸过手，拽起车门锁的卡簧，然后打开车门，  
“上车吧？愣着干嘛？”  
“……”局长先生一时无言以对，只好默默地收起钱包，坐上驾驶位。

“说起来，我们去找谁啊？”加隆拖着伤腿挪到另一侧，爬上副驾驶，将座椅靠背向后倾斜放倒，以便让自己呆得更舒服一点儿，“你不是说不能去医院？”  
“去找一个自己开诊所的……”撒加努力压下内心深处潮水般涌起的挫败感，“他应该能搞到血袋。至少也有输血设备。”他伏低身体，很快就利用电线打火启动了发动机，“哪怕没有血袋，我也可以输血给你。”  
“别呀~”加隆抖了抖外套上挂着的车窗玻璃碎屑，然后从口袋里掏出那个从迪斯马斯克的车上“抢救”出来的 Hector 摇头娃娃，端正地摆放在靠近风挡玻璃的正副驾驶位中间，“你认识的那个开诊所的熟人，他是什么血型？”  
“B型。”撒加瞥了一眼 Hector，娃娃也起劲地晃着脑袋看着他，“你问这个干嘛？”  
“如果没有血袋，可以让他输血给我。”加隆笑着提议道，“要不然，我们俩全都两腿发软两眼发黑，还怎么去海牙？”  
“所以，你总算肯承认自己两腿发软两眼发黑了？”  
“呃……”加隆意识到失言，缩了缩脖子，强行转移话题：“撒加，我腿疼。可疼可疼了。”  
“那就再躺一会儿吧。”撒加将福特开出停车场，拐进一条较为偏僻的小路以尽量躲避摄像头，“很快就到。”  
“那个，”加隆把外套盖在身上，右手臂抬起遮住眼睛，“老哥~”他稍微拖长了声音叫道。  
“干嘛？”  
“你唱首歌给我听呗？”  
撒加差点一脚踩死刹车。  
“我不会唱歌。”国安局长先生觉得胃有点抽，“放广播吧。”  
“我不想听广播。”加隆轻声却不容置疑地拒绝，“真的，腿特别疼。”  
“那我干脆给你唱首 Soft Kitty怎么样？”撒加抬头看了看，停车场外的小路已经到了尽头，前面就是亮着路灯的主干道，而在右手边的昏黑窄巷里……停着一辆 SUV，在那辆车里，似乎有人正紧盯着他们……  
撒加加快车速，驶入了主路，在经过一个红绿灯之后，再次转进小路。  
“……Soft Kitty 很好啊。”看起来像是昏昏欲睡的加隆嘟嘟囔囔地说，“用你那种一本正经的调调唱起来……一定有趣极了……“

###

距离福莱特公寓大约五公里的一个破旧街区，一段吱嘎作响的木头楼梯通向的半地下诊所里，蓝眼睛的年轻老板莫名其妙地连打好几个喷嚏。  
“唔……”他吸着鼻子皱起眉头，“谁在念叨我？”  
他透过蒙了灰的窗子往外看去，视线所及，只能瞧见灰色的步道板和匆忙走过的稀少行人。暗夜已经悄然张开无孔不入的罗网，笼罩在城市的上空。半开的窗缝里，一丝潮湿的泥土味随风飘入。近处的步道板上骤然出现一个湿湿的圆形印子。  
接着是第二个。第三个。  
酝酿了一整天的雨，终于下起来了。

###

“他们已经跑了。”  
拉达曼提斯站在安全屋狭窄的客厅里，目光落在沙发跟前一汪半干涸的血泊上，  
“至少有一个受了伤。”  
“哎？竟然扑空了吗？”米诺斯那装腔作势的声音透过电波传了过来，拉达曼提斯皱起眉。  
“你的信息有误。”拉达曼提斯冷声说。  
“才不是呐！消息是从‘那位先生’那边传给我的。要怪也该怪他才对嘛。”米诺斯毫无诚意地辩白，“你在那附近等一等，我这就联系他。看来，咱们的金主先生被人摆了一道哟~~~呵呵呵，真是太有趣了……”  
“有趣个屁。”  
拉达曼提斯强压着怒气说，  
“我去附近那个停车场看看。你尽快回复我。我最恨这样被人耍得团团转了。”  
说完，他恶狠狠地瞪了手机一眼，挂断了通话。


	6. Chapter 6

巴连达因直觉那辆福特有问题。他也不知道自己是用哪个部分感应到的，总之他觉得那辆车很可疑。它的样子，它的车速，它从那幢公寓的方向开过来，它的驾驶位一侧的玻璃窗……似乎还碎掉了。  
他戳了一下旁边的丘布，说：“开车。”  
“什么？”丘布是古巴人，说英语的时候舌头似乎总是找不到正确的位置，但是专门有一些脱衣舞女觉得他的中美洲英语很……迷人。  
“开车。”  
“米诺斯说，拉达曼提斯先生让咱们待命。”丘布有点不情愿。他崇拜拉达曼提斯，讨厌米诺斯。而且“待命”比“火并”听起来容易多了，也安全多了。  
“开车。”巴连达因第三次说，“我觉得那辆车有问题。我现在就给拉达曼提斯先生打电话。”  
“……好吧。”丘布磨磨蹭蹭地打着了引擎，“哪辆车？在哪儿？”  
巴连达因真想把他的舌头捋一捋：“在前面。刚刚过去。你往那边的主路上开。看见没有，就是那辆……再快点，我看不清它的车牌号。”  
“知道了，别推我，我已经在踩油门了……”

###

米诺斯听到对面的忙音，耸了耸肩膀，露出一个意义不明的笑容：  
“真是没有耐心的人。”他说，然后慢悠悠地拨打另一个号码，  
“喂，索尔先生吗？我想跟你谈谈你提供的消息的确实性问题。”

“你说什么？！”达拿都斯一巴掌狠狠地拍在桌面上，塑料餐盘被震得跳了几跳，“怎么会扑空？”  
“对，对不起，兰菲尔先生……”他那位身材走样的律师掏出手帕擦着额头的冷汗，虽然站在桌边，但他觉得自己正在被对方居高临下地俯视着。  
“我早就听够了你的对不起！”达拿都斯猛地站起来，律师眼前一花，他低下头，看见自己衣袋里的钢笔正深深地戳进自己的右手虎口。他实在太过紧张和惊慌，甚至一时没有觉得疼痛。直到达拿都斯用力拔出钢笔，鲜血四下溅出，那种刺痛才如同电流一般，迅速地在他的神经里游走。  
倒霉的律师条件反射地咬住了自己的手帕，总算没有发出太过凄惨的痛呼：  
“兰……兰菲尔先生……”他冷汗涔涔、声音颤抖地说，“我会把事情都办好 的……这次一定能追到他们！”  
“上次的消息是谁给你的？”达拿都斯冷冷地问。  
“是国安局内部……内部的人……我付了他一大笔钱……而且，撒加·杰米尼确实进入了那间安全屋……我想，可能，这次可能只是个意外，没错，是个意外！我们得到的消息没有错，只不过那些佣兵的动作稍微慢了一步，或者，他们比原计划提早离开……”  
“一大笔钱。意外。”达拿都斯冷笑着重复道，“只有像你这样的傻 X才会以为钱能买到所有东西。”他眯起眼睛，“还有，不要过分相信什么‘内部消息’。如果撒加·杰米尼的直属手下能这么快就被你联系并买动，那他根本就不可能坐到今天这个位置。”  
“是，我知道，您说得对……”律师汗如雨下，“不过，那条线很保险，真的，请您放心，非常保险！并不是直属于撒加·杰米尼的人……而且，您哥哥那边似乎还有另外的安排……”  
“够了。”达拿都斯走到窗口，看着外面逐渐亮起的点点灯火，他的眼里渐渐流露出嗜血的狂热，“你再去告诉修普诺斯，我绝不会坐以待毙。就算要死，至少也得拉着那两个杰米尼！说不定，就连他也要一起！”

###

“呐，撒加，”看起来半睡半醒的加隆从几乎放平的副驾驶位上稍微坐直，“你知道有辆 SUV一直在跟着我们吧？”  
“之前停在停车场附近的暗巷里，我们刚上主路不久就跟上来了。”撒加平静地说。  
“所以，你打算把那辆车里的人也带到那间诊所去吗？”加隆笑了起来。  
“暂时没有这个打算。”撒加再次将车转进小巷。这条巷子只有一盏路灯，昏暗的灯光下，它看起来又黑又脏。巷子一边摆放着一排垃圾桶，大多数都没有盖子，几只野狗正在垃圾桶旁边翻找食物。  
“哇哦！”加隆突然兴致勃勃，“这里真是个搞伏击的‘理想’场所。”他看向后视镜，“不过，我们还有武器吗？还是说，你在国安局的健身房里偶尔也会练肉搏？”  
“你的腿看起来不疼了？”撒加将车停进阴影，熄灭引擎，关闭前车灯，只留下黄色的双闪尾灯。  
“哦对了，”加隆跃跃欲试地把手伸向车门，“你知道这里是个死胡同吧？”他打开车门，瘸着腿绕到车头，伏低身体，从身边摸索到一块石头，往那排垃圾桶扔过去。石头准确地砸中其中一个垃圾桶，发出响声，野狗们警觉地抬起头，狺狺低吠着看向加隆的方向。加隆把第二块石头丢了过去。接着是第三块。  
野狗们的恐惧终于胜过了对食物的渴求。它们发出几声委屈的呜咽，夹着尾巴逃离了死巷。  
就在这时，那辆 SUV也在巷口停下了。

###

迪斯马斯克满脸凝重地回到一号审讯室相连的房间，从这里的单向玻璃可以看到审讯室内的情况：冰冷的铁桌后坐着一个黑发黑眼的亚裔男人，看起来相当年轻，额头和脸上有一些还在渗血的擦伤。他的眼神冰冷，嘴里一直念念有词地嘟囔着什么。  
“喔。”迪斯马斯克发出一个音节，“他简直就是教科书般的恐怖分子。”  
“以貌取人是不对的。”站在观察窗前的阿布罗狄回头看了他一眼，“何况你自己从外表看也根本不像个警察。”  
“哦！”迪斯马斯克做出一副扎心的表情，夸张地捂住胸口，“亲爱的，你永远那么一针见血。”  
“都什么时候了，你还在这里胡闹。”阿布罗狄摇了摇头，“联系到局长了吗？”  
“没有。”迪斯马斯克皱起眉，“一直显示信号被屏蔽。”他抬起手腕，再一次心痛地意识到自己那只手表在之前的伪装押送过程中被打坏了，只好问阿布罗狄：“几点了？”  
“快 5点半了。”  
“如果一切顺利，他们已经进入了那间安全屋，加密信息也应该传过来了。”  
迪斯马斯克轻声沉吟，“所以，局长料得没错，这里还有别人想要那条信息。”他指了指审讯室里的雇佣军，“他说了什么没有？”  
“‘我是艾亚哥斯上尉。编号 868576。’”阿布罗狄语气机械地复述，“就这些。”  
“军队背景，嗯？”迪斯马斯克伸出一根手指，轻轻敲着两间屋子中间隔着的单面玻璃，“你查过了吗？”  
“查过了。曾在陆军服役。隶属特种侦察团。去过伊拉克和阿富汗。退役之后打过几份零工。没有什么刑事记录。”  
“所以他只是社会适应不良，就跑去当雇佣兵了吗？”迪斯马斯克耸耸肩膀，“真不知道这些人的脑子里在想些什么。”  
“不是每个人都像你，把战争和生死都当作……”阿布罗狄的话还没说完，有人敲了敲门。  
“进来。”迪斯马斯克立刻说，看起来似乎微微松了口气。  
“两位长官，”一名穿着白大褂士兵在门口敬了个礼，“卡普科恩长官醒了。他有话想跟你们说。”  
两人交换了一个眼神：“好的。知道了。我们马上过去。”

###

修普诺斯气冲冲地走进一家高级会员制俱乐部，向领班出示了自己的黑金卡。身穿燕尾服的领班立刻倾身行礼，并将他带到顶层的豪华套间，为他打开房门。  
修普诺斯深吸了口气，走了进去。领班轻手轻脚地关好门，无声无息地离开了。  
套间里只开着几盏壁灯，暖黄的光线让人非常容易放松和困倦。靠窗摆放的黑色真皮单人沙发里坐着一个男人，手里拿着晶莹剔透的方杯，正在品尝上等的帝王威士忌。

“父亲。”修普诺斯来到男人近前，恭敬地唤道。  
“坐吧。”男人略略挥手，示意他坐在自己对面。  
“是。”修普诺斯坐下，却又立刻站起来，像是完全无法抑制内心的激愤，“父亲，”他提高声音，“您知道吗，达拿都斯竟然让他那个律师来威胁我！”  
“威胁你？”男人冷暗的瞳孔里毫无波澜，“他现在处于保护性监禁之中，等待接下来的开庭审判，可以说是自身难保。你倒是说说看，他还能怎么威胁你？”  
“他逼我去给他收拾那些烂摊子！”修普诺斯愤愤不平地说，“我已经尽了力，父亲，您也知道，对方可是国安局的撒加·杰米尼，还有他那个在全世界惹是生非的弟弟！”  
“所以呢？你准备不管了吗？”男人啜了一口威士忌，平静地问。  
“父亲！”修普诺斯攥紧了拳头，“您不能再这样纵容达拿都斯了。您可知道，他居然说要拉着我们一起死！”  
“修普诺斯，”男人的声音如同沉沉的雾霭般飘来，“当初你利用达拿都斯的位置，做出那一系列走私和毒品买卖的事情时，我就提醒过你，一旦你那样做了，就等于和他坐在同一条船上。只要他稍有差池，就会危及你的财路，甚至是，你的身家性命。”  
“是。”修普诺斯一下子像斗败的公鸡般垂下头，“我记得。”  
“所以，”男人冷冷一笑，“别像个 7岁的孩子似的，因为你的亲生兄弟的几句话，就哭哭啼啼地跑来找我这个做父亲的评理。你们早就该过了这个凡事都来找我的年纪了。”  
“父亲，您……”修普诺斯隐约有种极为不祥的预感，背后不禁一凉。  
“我能做的事情，都已经为你们做过了。”男人慢慢喝下最后一口烈酒，“撒加·杰米尼出发之前，我就告诉过你，除了摄像头的监控权限之外，我不会再多提供任何帮助。这是我目前能做到的极限。你也该明白，如果我不谨慎行事，那么我们整个家族，都再无翻身之日。”  
“……是。我明白。”  
“那就去给你自己也安排好后路。”男人放下酒杯，“另外，时刻记住，中国人虽然说过‘兄弟同心，其利断金’；但也同样有‘同室操戈’‘豆萁燃豆’这类成语。而对我来说，绝不在乎‘丢车保帅’。你应该知道，在中国象棋里，‘车’有两个。”  
“……我明白，父亲，请您放心。”修普诺斯暗暗咬紧牙，转身退出了房间。

###

“他们跟过来了。”加隆压低声音，从后腰抽出手枪，“我这里应该最多只剩五发子弹……你还有其他能用的家伙吗？”  
“当然。”撒加弯下腰，撩起左边裤管，在脚踝处的枪套里抽出一支格洛克17。  
“哦！”加隆小声赞叹，“你太棒了，老哥。”他稍微探出头，前方突然打来连发子弹，他赶紧又缩了回来。  
“应该是四个人。一个没下车，三个过来了，火力……”  
话没说完，疾风骤雨般的子弹再次劈头盖脸地砸向他们那辆老式福特，金属凹陷和玻璃破裂的声音不绝于耳。  
“……很猛。”  
袭击的间隙里，加隆吐了吐舌头，把刚才那句话补充说完。

“还用你说。”撒加握紧枪柄，“我打11点方向，你打1点方向……”  
“还是看谁先打到 12点？”加隆笑嘻嘻地问。  
“等我数三下，然后一起行动。另外，尽快搞定车里那个人，不能让他去报信。”  
“知道啦。你还数不数啊？”加隆皱了皱鼻子，手指放在扳机上。  
“一，二……”  
撒加那声“三”还没出口，加隆已经霍然站起，子弹呼啸着射向那三个敌人。前心射入，后背穿出，空腔效应形成鲜血淋漓的喇叭形伤口。像是被闷住的三声惨呼，接着是身体倒地的声音。  
“三比零！”加隆语声轻快地说，“帽子戏法。”

那辆没有熄灭引擎的 SUV突然向后退去，撒加眼疾手快地连开数枪，打爆了左前轮轮胎。随着刺耳的刹车声，SUV失去平衡骤然侧翻，重重地撞在了窄巷的墙壁上。  
“过去看看。”加隆瘸着一条腿，一窜一窜地奔了过去，把撒加那句“你当心点！”完全抛在了身后。  
司机系了安全带，虽然安全气囊冲出，但他看起来仍是在剧烈撞击下昏迷过去。  
加隆试了试他的颈部，感觉到仍有跳动：  
“这儿还有个活口呢。”他转过身，对跟来的撒加招了招手。  
就在那时，枪声响起。  
距离太近，加隆的耳朵里震得嗡嗡直响。他回过头，看见那个司机的太阳穴上有个清晰的弹孔，鲜血汩汩涌出，而他手里的枪正指着自己的方向。  
“现在没有了。”撒加用万分遗憾的语气说。  
“太狡猾了吧，居然还装昏。”加隆打量着那具尸体，有些不服气地说。  
“是你自己实在太不小心。还有，我刚才还没数到‘三’。所以，这次的结果仍然不能算数。”撒加收起手枪，十分认真地说。  
加隆“呸”了一声，走过去打开 SUV的后备箱，立刻吹了声口哨：  
“撒加，快过来，”他兴奋地说，“这几个家伙带了不少好东西呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你感觉怎么样？”迪斯马斯克刚一进入国安局内部病房就立刻问道，看见修罗虽然脸色苍白但仍然能自己坐起来，他稍微松了口气，换了种调侃的语气：“要不要吃果冻？”他瞟了一眼站在床边的士兵，示意他出去，然后假装认真地说：  
“阿布受伤的时候总是说要吃果冻。他最喜欢芒果味的，你呢？”  
“……”修罗·卡普科恩觉得自己连翻个白眼都没足够的力气，只好看向迪斯马斯克身边的阿布罗狄，后者非常心有灵犀地狠狠弹了一下迪斯的后脑勺。  
“你烦不烦？”阿布罗狄冷冷地说，“去搬把椅子过来！”  
“唔。”迪斯缩着肩膀揉了揉脑袋，很利落地搬来两把椅子，然后来到病房门前检查了门外的情况，又重新回来关好门。  
“局长还是联系不上。”他和阿布罗狄坐在床边，非常简洁地向修罗介绍情况，“你带回来的人什么也没说。”  
“关于安全屋的加密信息……”修罗深吸了口气，虽然穿了防弹衣，但连发冲锋枪的子弹还是很难消受，他当时甚至觉得听见自己肋骨碎裂的声音，“一直都没传回来吗？”  
“没有。”迪斯马斯克翘起腿，把脚搭在病床边缘，身体向后仰去，椅子前面跟着抬起，只靠后面两条腿保持危险的平衡。他选择性无视阿布罗狄投来的批判眼神，小幅度地来回晃动椅子，直到阿布罗狄忍不可忍地说“你就不能好好坐着吗？！”才终于恢复正常的坐姿。  
“所以，我们现在找不到局长，”阿布罗狄有些担忧地皱着眉，“也不知道他们是否遇到了麻烦。”  
“我这里……”修罗终于下定决心对最信任的两位同僚说明实情，“应该还有一个办法可以试试看。”  
“什么办法？”迪斯马斯克一愣，“局长临走时对你说了什么？”  
“我需要一台电脑。”修罗没有回答他的话。  
“用这个。”阿布罗狄从外套口袋里抽出微型平板递过去，“我已经做过全面的加密。”  
修罗接过平板，有些费力地抬起手，输入了一个网址，纯黑的页面中间跳出一个“请输入密码”的对话框。修罗闭上眼睛回忆了一下，慢慢地敲进了长长一串字母、数字和符号的组合密码。  
平板电脑发出短促的震动，接着，页面再次跳转，屏幕上出现一行字：  
“密码正确。已经进入云端。请等待对方输入邀请码。”  
“……”迪斯马斯克盯着那个页面，“然后呢？”他有些失望地问，“这算什么？”  
“没有然后了。”三人中最为熟悉计算机通讯的阿布罗狄轻声说，“这是个云端加密站点……哦，你可以把它理解为你常去的那种在线聊天室。对方开设了这个聊天室，只有知道密码的人才能进入，至于什么时候搭理你……就看人家的选择了。”  
“人家是谁？”迪斯马斯克略微不爽地问，“局长吗？他料到这边的鼹鼠会有动作，所以才设置了这个？”  
“不是局长……”修罗实在有些支持不住，慢慢地躺回枕上，“这个密码……是局长的弟弟给我的。”  
“加隆·杰米尼？”阿布罗狄和迪斯马斯克异口同声地说，“什么时候？”  
“很早……”修罗回答，“他还没有转到国际刑警那边的时候……那张密码纸就已经寄到我的邮箱里了……”

###

“看来他们的金主这次真是不惜血本……”撒加走到加隆身边，看着放在 SUV后备箱里的袋子，那里面装满了冲锋枪、自动手枪、手雷和催泪弹，数不清的备用弹夹和盒装子弹，甚至还有几把野战匕首。  
“修普诺斯现在一定觉得肉疼。”加隆听起来十分开心，“我们把这些都拿上吧！”  
他兴致勃勃地把袋子的拉链重新拉好，然后两手握住提手，想要将袋子从后备箱里拿出来。然而突然用力之下，他的面孔立刻有些扭曲，一声痛呼冲口而出。  
“加隆！”撒加眼疾手快地扶住弟弟，马上弯下腰去检查他腿上的枪伤。不出所料，那道伤在刚才的枪战和奔跑中本来已经裂开，这时更是因为加隆用力提起袋子给腿部施加了太大压力而完全崩裂，鲜血正汩汩涌出，瞬间就将绷带和裤子全都弄得粘腻湿漉。  
“你就不能小心一点吗？！”撒加提高声音，听起来几乎有点气急败坏。他一把拽开拉链，拿出一把匕首，疾步走到车前的驾驶位，三下五除二就割断了安全带。丘布的尸体顿时慢慢向一侧倾斜，什么东西从他的怀里“啪嗒”一声掉在地上。撒加蹲下去捡起来，见是染了血的手机，便随便按了一下主键。屏幕瞬间亮起，显示出连续数条“发送失败”的提示短信，又很快就恢复了黑暗。  
“别动！”撒加返回加隆身边，迅速把安全带捆扎在他的大腿上，尽可能减缓鲜血流出的速度。他站起来，看看加隆说：“把T恤脱了。”  
“啊？”加隆皱了皱鼻子，一脸苦相地说：“老哥，你不是吧？旁边还有好几个死人呢。”  
“要我自己动手吗？”  
“不用不用，你说怎样就怎样。”加隆立刻听话地脱下微微汗湿的 T 恤递过去，露出结实的胸腹肌肉。  
“外套穿上。”撒加接过那件 T 恤，用匕首很快破成布条，再次蹲下身去给他包扎腿上的伤口。  
“我的外套上全是血……”加隆哼唧着说，“都怪你非要在我站得那么近的时候打死那家伙。”  
“还不是因为你自己半点防备也没有，就那么大模大样地站在那儿……”撒加没好气地一边说一边打好又一个完美的结，“我难道要眼看着他打死你吗？”他终于完成包扎，重新站起来，脱下自己的西装外套裹在加隆身上。他盯着加隆，觉得这家伙上身赤裸又敞怀穿西装的样子简直怎么看怎么……要命。于是又把前襟的扣子认认真真地给他系好。  
加隆靠着 SUV的后备箱，一动不动地站着，任凭撒加对自己上下其手。他的脸色比先前更加惨白，看起来几乎跟驾驶位上被撒加一枪贯穿太阳穴的丘布没多大差别，可是嘴角上那抹笑意，却随着兄长的前后忙活而逐渐扩大，到后来已经根本掩饰不住。  
“还笑！”撒加帮他基本弄好，抬起头来看见那没心没肺的笑，只觉得太阳穴突突跳得厉害，简直想把眼前这个混蛋弟弟一把按倒揍上一顿，“你是根本不在乎自己的死活吗？”  
“没有。我挺在乎的，真的。”加隆的笑容毫不收敛，语气却前所未有的认真，“别担心，”他扶住撒加的肩膀，气息吞吐在兄长耳畔，“我这种祸害可没那么容易死。”说着，他倾身吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
撒加的身体有瞬间的绷紧和放松，他在心里无声地叹气，伸手捧住弟弟的脸，闭上眼睛回吻，在加隆的双唇上品尝到了微微发凉的血火滋味。

“……好了。”一吻结束时，撒加只能无奈地摇头，“我们走吧。”  
“别忘了带上那个。”加隆指着后备箱里装满武器的袋子，蓝眼睛在昏暗的路灯里闪闪发亮，语气就像是经过糖果屋的孩子指着精致的小蛋糕说“啊好可爱好想全都买来吃掉啊！”  
“知道了。”撒加一手提着那个袋子，一手试图扶住加隆的腰，但他的弟弟向旁边躲开了。  
“我自己能行。”他对着兄长做了个鬼脸，“两个大男人当街搂搂抱抱……套用你之前跟我说的话——‘生怕别人注意不到你吗？’”  
“怎么，亲爱的，现在才做贼心虚？”撒加露出一抹微笑。  
“才没有！”加隆一跳一跳地往前走了几步，伤口上传来剧烈的撕扯和疼痛，他眼前瞬间发黑，只好停了下来，深吸了口气，转回头看着撒加，仍然是满面笑容：  
“你看，没事吧？”  
“逞强的混球。”撒加低低说道，用力提起那个袋子，快步走到加隆身边，尽量不着痕迹地支撑着他的手臂。  
“那走吧。”他对加隆说，“再过一个街口就到了。”

正在这时，刚巧有路人边打电话边从他们身边经过。那个人起初根本没有注意到他们，但鲜血和火药的气味终于让他觉得有些异样，便抬起头看了他们一眼。  
加隆挣开撒加搀扶的手，两手叉着腰，露出一副凶恶的神情，像在挑衅似的回看过去。  
那个人显然吃了一惊，急忙避开他的视线，低下头去匆匆赶路，并把手机再度凑近耳边：“喂？亲爱的？我马上就……喂？？”  
他满脸狐疑地把手机拿到眼前看了看，低声念叨了一句“怎么回事”，赶紧继续加快脚步离开了。  
“呐，撒加，”兄弟两人又往前走了一两百米，加隆突然开口，“你猜刚才那家伙会不会报警？”  
“大概会吧。”撒加听起来有些心不在焉。  
“你不担心？”  
“你觉得我现在还有心思担心这种细枝末节？”撒加忽然站住，指了指前面路边的一张长凳，“你的腿怎么样？要不要稍微休息一下再走？”  
“用不着。”加隆摇头，“要是你不想看我的血就这么流干，就还是尽快赶到诊所比较好。”  
“真希望你早点有这种危机意识……”撒加语气淡然，“说起来，我突然想起，那个娃娃落在那辆福特上了。”  
“你怎么突然这么在意 Hector啦？”加隆轻轻地笑，“就不怕我会嫉妒吗？”  
“还不是因为你喜欢那玩意儿。”撒加再一次把沉重的武器袋子换到另一只手，暗下决心以后要继续增加哑铃之类的力量训练，“诊所马上就到了。等把你安顿下来，我去把它拿回来……”  
“喂，撒加……”加隆忽然停住，伸手抓住了兄长的胳膊，“你这家伙……”  
“怎么了？”撒加转回身看着他，眼神平静。  
“行啦，别装了。”加隆从撒加的西装口袋里拿出那个骷髅摇头娃娃，眯起眼睛问道：“你终于猜到了是吧？”  
撒加看着娃娃那双黑洞洞的眼睛：“这里面有芯片式手机信号屏蔽器。”  
“是啊。”  
“迪斯马斯克是你的人？”  
“喂！这你就想太多了！我只不过猜他肯定会喜欢这个周边。再说，阿布罗狄家附近那家店面是全市最大的，店主又刚好是我的熟人，确切地说，是我的熟人的徒弟。所以，我就让他把摆在外面的 Hector 全都装了屏蔽器，只要按一下头顶就能启动……”  
“稍等一下，”撒加意味深长地打断他，“你说……‘阿布罗狄家附近’？”  
“亲爱的哥哥，你得更关心自己的心腹才行，”加隆看着撒加，眼神促狭，“难道你从来没发现，迪斯马斯克每周末都会去阿布罗狄家吗？”  
“我唯一想知道的，”撒加慢悠悠地说，“就是你明明一直在押，到底是通过什么渠道知道这些八卦的？……”  
他抬手指了指前面一条阴暗的窄巷：“走吧，诊所就在那里面。”


	8. Chapter 8

修普诺斯坐在黑暗里。  
这间办公室很大，很冷，他站起来去给自己倒了一杯威士忌，和他的父亲相同的“帝王”。  
他一点儿也不喜欢这种酒。太烈。颜色也浓郁得让人心悸。  
可是父亲非常喜欢。达拿都斯也说这是最好的威士忌。  
其实他更喜欢红葡萄酒，稍微干一些，前味要淡，回味要够悠长，像一个清醒的梦。  
修普诺斯啜着那杯酒，他有微微的醉意，并因此生出隐约的怒气——无论是父亲，还是达拿都斯，似乎都从来没有喝醉过。  
是的。他们从来不曾喝醉。父亲的眼睛总是幽黑、清醒，像这间空旷无比的办公室一样让人浑身发冷，而达拿都斯的眼睛和父亲非常相似……尽管……  
尽管他们是孪生兄弟。正如现在正在外面给他制造连片麻烦的杰米尼兄弟一样。  
他和达拿都斯，也是孪生兄弟。不幸的是，他是稍微年长的那个，虽然只比他的弟弟早出生不到十分钟，可他们之间的差异却好像热带与南北极。  
更加不幸的是……达拿都斯从小就是更像父亲的那个。

修普诺斯像喝毒药一样喝完了那杯帝王威士忌。他觉得自己的脸颊有些发烧。他今晚什么都没吃。见过替达拿都斯传话的那个该死的律师之后，他急匆匆地去见了父亲，听了一番不出所料的训话——不，事实上，当他听到父亲亲口说出“丢车保帅”那句话时，还是产生了瞬间的难以置信的震惊——然后又急匆匆地赶了回来。  
正如父亲所说的，他现在必须“为自己铺好后路”。   
他放下手里的方杯，起身走到窗前。外面似乎变了天，不似这个季节的冷风正将细密的雨丝斜斜地吹向他的办公室玻璃窗。他向楼下看去，主干道仍然在堵车，汽车尾灯组成了两道红色的长线。附近的所有高楼大厦都隐藏在黑夜里，只剩下零星的灯光。  
那些灯光属于加班晚归的人，属于拼死拼活，要在这座庞大而残酷的城市里取得  
一席之地的人。  
属于他这样的人。

修普诺斯眯起了与弟弟并不相同的淡色眼睛。他的瞳仁因为微醺而更加明亮。这是他不为人知的特殊才能之一——喝得越醉，眼睛越亮。  
所以，就连父亲也没有发现，他的酒量远远不及达拿都斯，更不擅长品味威士忌。  
修普诺斯回到了办公桌边，按亮了台灯，冰冷无情的白炽灯光照着他的书桌，那上面只有一台电脑，一部电话，以及，一个厚厚的、边缘已经微微磨损的黑皮本子——那里面记录着他这些年来与达拿都斯全部的“生意”账目，合法的，不合法的。

修普诺斯盯着那个本子，眼神放空，像是飘去了不知道哪个世界。突然，一阵细碎的昆虫振翅声将他带回了现实。  
一只不知道从哪里进来的黑色甲虫，因为无法抗拒的趋光性，向他的台灯飞扑而来。它一次又一次地飞向灯管，撞上去，被热度惊吓飞离，又再次飞撞上去。并且丝毫不知疲倦似的发出扑打翅膀的声音。  
那种声音毫无规律，细不可闻，却无法忽略。  
修普诺斯盯着那只甲虫。他感到前所未有的厌烦。  
终于，甲虫在又一次撞击灯管之后，落在了桌上。它扬起带斑点的触须，迈动着六条细细的、分节的腿，向修普诺斯的黑皮本子爬去。它的触须最先触碰到本子的边缘，然后，它抬起最前面的两条腿，抓住本子边上稍微突出的缝线部分，半个身体悬空，抗拒着地心引力，费力地向上攀爬。  
向上。向上。  
直到整个身体都爬上本子，恢复了与地面水平的位置。甲虫昂着头，晃动着触须，   
似乎为自己刚刚的“壮举”感到得意。它“刷拉”一声从背部张开透明的鞘翅，想要从这里再次起飞。  
修普诺斯盯着它，高高举起刚才放在桌上的方杯。  
杯底准确地落在那只甲虫身上。一声轻微的、如同它的振翅一般几不可闻的碎裂声。  
甲虫被他碾成了一小滩黏糊糊的、看不出任何形状的尸体。  
修普诺斯坐回真皮扶手椅，开始给他一直记不住名字的那个雇佣兵中间人打电话。

###

米罗费力地把最后一个沙包堆在他的诊所门口，撩起 T恤的下摆擦着额头上的汗水，万分沮丧地发现刚才还来势汹汹的大雨此时已经几乎完全停了。一阵接一阵的夜晚凉风吹过，他的诊所门前甚至没有形成任何积水。  
“该死。”他低低地咒了一句，换来站在门口悠闲地看他忙乎的护士莎尔娜的一声嘲笑。  
“跟你说过了，‘老板’，”画着深绿色眼影、披着黑色皮衣的莎尔娜咬着一根女士香烟说，“那场雨下不久。水也不会漫进来。”  
“有备无患嘛。”米罗给自己找到一个能让心里舒服点儿的理由，“据说今天夜里还会下大雨的。”  
“哦！”他的护士拖长了声音，轻轻地吐出形状优美的烟圈，“但愿如此，要不然，我都替你觉得难过……”  
她忽然停下话头，用夹着香烟的手指了指远处：“好像来‘客人’了，老板。”  
米罗抬起头，看向她所指的方向，的确有两个人正朝他们走过来。两个男人。一样高矮。外形上也几乎毫无二致——只除了头发的长短。  
左边的人手里提着一个深色的帆布袋，看起来很沉，右边的人显然受了腿伤，因为走起路来一瘸一拐。  
巷子里没有路灯，唯一的照明来自于诊所门口一盏最多只有 25瓦的普通黄色灯泡。所以，直到那两个人走到离诊所大概只有 50米的地方，米罗才总算看清了他们的容貌。他惊讶地大叫了一声“我的天啊！” 

###

加隆觉得这条暗巷就好像没有尽头一样长。他已经要走不动了，每一步都好像在跟全世界作战一样累，甚至没意识到自己越来越靠近撒加，直到他们肩膀贴着肩膀，手臂挽着手臂。  
那盏昏暗的、似乎只能照亮诊所门口的一小块地方的灯泡，现在看起来简直像是漫长隧道尽处的希望之光。  
他恍惚听见撒加说“我们到了”，觉得自己就要失去知觉了。

然而下一秒钟他就完全清醒过来——一只杂色的比特犬猛地从诊所门口的白色铁栅栏后面跳了出来，这专为斗犬而培育的猛犬面向凶恶，犬齿突出，非常不友好地紧紧皱起鼻子、背过耳朵，鼻翼迅速地抽动着，显然是嗅到了他们身上的血腥味和火药味。  
加隆下意识地抓住撒加的胳膊，把他往自己身后拽了一下，而他的哥哥反应与他同样迅速，并且也做出了相同的动作。  
“嘿！Creamy！No！”站在诊所门口抽烟的女子立刻制止道，比特非常听话的站住，并在女子用极有特点的烟嗓命令它“Sit”的时候，乖乖地坐了下去。  
“呼~~~”站在门外的长发男子松了一口气，朝他们迎了上来，“杰米尼局长……”  
虽然周围除了他们四个和一条狗再没别的生物，但他还是像被谁听到一样压低了声音，“您怎么会跑到我这儿来？”  
“我弟弟受伤了。需要输血。”撒加言简意赅地说，“附近我能信任的人只有你。”  
“真荣幸！”男子展开灿烂的笑容，看向加隆，“久闻大名，‘海龙’先生。”他走过来接过撒加手里的沉重袋子，连一句疑问都没有，就带着他们往诊所里走去。  
那条比特仍然保持着端正的坐姿，嘴里吐出长长的肉红色舌头，带着一脸研究的神情目送他们。莎尔娜走过来，抓住它脖子上带刺的项圈：  
“坏姑娘，”她轻笑道，“你看见帅哥就流口水的毛病什么时候才能改呀？”  
说着，她握着项圈，把那只猛犬也牵了进去。 

###

拉达曼提斯终于顺着骇人的血味、火药味和汽油味找到了那条暗巷。  
他在巷口站了片刻，让习惯了主路照明的眼睛适应巷子里的昏暗。唯一一盏路灯似乎发生了接触故障，正在不停地重复亮起又熄灭。贴着墙壁有一排垃圾桶，大多数已经翻倒——因为巴连达因他们开的那辆黑色 SUV结结实实地撞了上去。  
拉达曼提斯将手枪保险打开，平端在眼前，慢慢地走进了窄巷。他刻意屏住呼吸，脚步很稳，认真地听着周围的动静。  
只有路灯的嗡鸣声，和一群野狗在垃圾中翻找食物的声音。  
并没有其他人。

拉达曼提斯来到 SUV跟前，拉开车门。安全气囊已经瘪了回去，丘布的尸体慢慢地倒下来。  
拉达曼提斯推了那具尸体一把，让它倒回副驾驶那边。然后拿起扔在尸体旁边的手机。  
的确是丘布的苹果 6Plus，他按亮屏幕，看见连串的“发送失败”提示。  
拉达曼提斯皱着眉头输入密码。丘布给他发了十几条消息，每一条都是相同的内容——一个车牌号。  
他把手机放进外罩的军用背心口袋，继续举着枪往前走，一直走到巷子尽头停的那辆车旁边。  
一辆银灰色的福特车。车号完全符合丘布的短信内容。  
就在那时，他听到一声呻吟。  
拉达曼提斯条件反射地伏低身体，差点就按下了手枪的扳机。  
然后他听到有人用极其微弱的声音呼唤他：  
“拉达曼提斯……长官……”

拉达曼提斯的瞳孔急剧收缩，他单手握枪，快步朝那几个他原本以为必然是尸体的人形走去，单膝跪了下来。  
“巴连达因？”他有些难以置信地说。   
“长官……”他的下属之一竟然真的到目前为止仍然幸存。巴连达因的眼睛里都是血，手上也早就被血染红，但他还活着，正在艰难地垂死挣扎。  
“不要说话。”拉达曼提斯割下衣角按住他的伤口，然而鲜血还在往外涌。  
“长官，他们往……那边……14街……”巴连达因断断续续地说，“受了伤……”  
“好了。”拉达曼提斯看见自己的双手迅速地变成红色。粘腻的、挥之不去的血在他的指间奔涌。周围的声音瞬间变得非常遥远。他几乎听不清巴连达因的话，只能辨别出那声微弱的“长官”。

现在只有巴连达因会这么叫他。他纠正了他无数次。不要叫我“长官”。我已经不再是你的“长官”。他曾经的副官带着一副委屈的神情看着他，极不情愿地改口称呼他为“拉达曼提斯先生”。  
拉达曼提斯觉得胃里翻江倒海。他已经很久没有过这种感觉了。他忽然想起了过去在阿富汗驻守的日子。他们曾经在巡逻中遭遇了伏击，巴连达因不要命地把他推开，自己中了两枪。那一次，他把眼前这个浑身是血的笨蛋一路背出了敌人的雷区。没错。这家伙那时候也像现在这样，浑身都是血，脸色惨白，奄奄一息。  
他费尽力气把他从雷区背出来，难道就是为了要让他在这种不见天日、四处垃圾的陋巷里被人打死吗？  
拉达曼提斯觉得异常愤怒。他向来有情绪管理问题。用那个该死的军队心理医生的话说——这是一种“典型的情感障碍”。此时，他的怒气更是像决了堤的洪水一样漫过了全身。他的手几乎微微发抖。  
“巴连达因中尉！”他声音嘶哑地说，“我命令你，给我继续活下去！我一定会救你的！”  
“我……没……救了……”巴连达因用最后的力气抓住了他的两根手指，“长官，你……别管……我……”  
拉达曼提斯看着他曾经的副官，那双浸透了血的眼睛慢慢地合上了。抓住他手指的手也松开，无力地垂落下去。  
拉达曼提斯半跪在那里，盯着那具尸体看了许久，然后站起身，从口袋里拿出丘布的手机，拨打米诺斯的号码。   
出乎他的意料，电话很快就接通了。

“嗨，亲爱的拉达，我正要给你打……”  
“闭嘴。”拉达曼提斯冷冷地截断对方的话，“立刻定位丘布的手机。告诉我附近有哪些医院和私人诊所。”


	9. Chapter 9

“撒加，你不是吧……”加隆一边往诊所里走，一边低声对撒加说，“这附近你唯一能信任的人……居然是个美国佬？”  
“不要被他的口音迷惑了，亲爱的加隆，”撒加也压低声音回答，“米罗·斯考皮翁是正宗的英国人。确切地说，是希腊裔的英国人，只不过在俄亥俄州待得有点儿久……话说回来，许多美国人同样靠谱，别让刻板印象蒙蔽了双眼。“  
“谢谢您为我辩护，杰米尼局长。”走在前面的米罗忽然转过头笑着说，接着又看向加隆，“没关系的，海龙先生，我一点儿都没觉得受到冒犯。”  
“……”加隆皱起眉，“小子，你的耳朵也太灵了吧！”他吐槽说，有种背后议论别人被抓包的小小尴尬，“还有，别叫我‘海龙先生’。只有找我杀人的人，和马上要被我宰掉的人，才会这么叫我。”  
“哇啊！真的好可怕！”米罗嘴里这么说，眼睛却分明闪闪发亮，“可是，叫你‘杰米尼先生’也太容易弄混了！说不定你们两个都会回答。”  
“那也别叫我‘海龙先生’！”加隆揉着右腿，没好气地说。  
“乖，别乱发脾气了。”撒加安抚性地拍了拍他的胳膊。  
走在前面的米罗却“噗嗤”一声笑出来。  
“喂，你笑什么？”加隆气呼呼地问。  
“没……没什么。”米罗还在笑，看起来像是根本停不下来，他转向身边的莎尔娜，凑近她耳边说了几句，莎尔娜愣了愣，接着也爆发出大笑。她牵着的比特犬都跟着兴奋起来。  
“喂！”加隆快走了两步，从后面一把薅住了米罗的后颈，“你给我站住！”  
“呜……疼疼疼！”米罗听话地站住、扭头，“别这么凶嘛，加隆哥！”  
这个称呼让加隆更无语了，他盯着米罗那双锃亮的蓝眼睛，忽然发现他这副欠揍的模样，莫名地有点儿……似曾相识……  
“你到底在笑什么？”他像那些埋伏在小巷里，趁着低年级生走过突然跳出来拦住他们要钱，再把他们欺负得呜呜哭的不良少年似的，瞪着眼睛凶巴巴地问。  
“呃，加隆哥，你先放手？”米罗也很配合地扮演着被欺负的低年级生，眨着无辜的蓝眼睛，怯生生地缩着脖子。  
“说。”加隆松开手。  
“其实，我就是突然想到……”米罗一边说，一边悄悄地往后退，“‘海龙’听起来那么酷，你还不让我用……不叫你‘海龙先生’，难道……”他偷偷示意莎尔娜帮他挡一挡，“难道……”  
“难道什么？”  
“难道要叫你‘海狸先生’吗？“  
年轻的诊所老板惟妙惟肖地模仿了某牙膏广告里那句“海狸先生，你的牙齿为什么这么白”，用无比浮夸的腔调叫出广告词里的“海狸先生”，然后迅速退到安全地带……  
加隆无语地看着他继续笑得没心没肺，觉得一阵心塞，他身边的撒加看他一时无言以对的模样，忍不住笑出声来：  
“严格说来，”他边笑边纠正米罗，“那不是海狸，而是河狸。不过……你的联想很有趣，斯考皮翁。”他揉了揉弟弟的头发，凑近他的耳边，“你现在是不是有点能体会我这个做哥哥的心情了，嗯？”  
“滚开。”加隆有气无力地瞪了他一眼，“你这混蛋绝对是故意带我到这里来的吧……”  
“好了好了，精力充沛的小伙子们，”莎尔娜推开一道双扇门，“现在都别闹了，安安静静地跟我到后面的处理室去吧。”

加隆拖着伤腿，慢慢地跟在诊所老板和护士的后面，穿过一个类似于等候室的大厅。门两侧的墙边放着长凳，上面坐着几个等候的人：  
一个上身只穿了件黑色背心的彪形大汉，络腮胡子，眼睛很小，鼻子却很大。肌肉虬结的两条胳膊，却像捧着稀世珍宝似的抱着一只看起来还没断奶的布偶猫；一个年轻的红发女孩，扎着双马尾，穿着蕾丝花边的短裙子，皮肤白皙，像个布娃娃似的可爱，露在外面的手臂上却纹着复杂的宗教符号，右手里牵着一根短短的狗绳，另一端连着的项圈套在一只凶猛的黑色罗威纳犬脖子上；还有一个金色短发女子，穿着鼻环，左耳上连串的耳钉，乍看之下让人眼前晕眩的两条花臂，怀里抱着一只……纯白的兔子……

加隆额角的青筋更明显了，双手也攥得更紧，他们进了处理室，门刚刚关上，他就猛地转向撒加，看起来马上就要跳脚了——如果受了伤的右腿没有那么疼的话。  
“撒加！”他的声音都有点儿变调，“所以，你这混蛋‘唯一信任的人’不但一开口就是让我浑身难受的美国口音，还他妈的是个兽医？兽医？！！”他的腿实在撑不住了，干脆一屁股坐在一张皮面的圆凳上，大喇喇地把伤腿伸直。米罗还在笑，不过没再搭腔，而是从墙边的铁柜子里拿出白大褂穿上，又走到另一角的洗手池认真地洗了手，戴好了医用手套。  
他走回加隆身边，单膝跪地，检查他腿部的伤口。莎尔娜已经把那条比特犬拴在处理室门外，还不忘叮嘱它“有人来就告诉我们哦，Creamy。”比特犬听话地低低呜了一声，在门口重新端正地坐好。  
莎尔娜脱掉外罩的皮衣，换上了白大褂并洗了手。见米罗完成了外部检查，立刻麻利地递给他一把消过毒的剪刀。  
“那个，加隆哥……”米罗用剪刀剪开几乎被鲜血浸透的临时绷带和裤管，半抬起头看见加隆一脸“这要是人宠混用的我现在就杀了你”的表情，赶忙解释：“哦，放心，这屋子里的东西都是专门给人用的。”  
加隆从鼻子里哼了一声，扭过脸表示不想理他。  
“加隆哥，”米罗一边熟练地打麻药、清创、消毒，一边不依不饶地继续“骚扰”，“我必须得给你扫个盲哈，其实呢，给毛小孩们看病，比给人看病麻烦多啦。你想想，它们也不会说话，不会告诉你哪疼……所以说，作为一个职业兽医，我可是认认真真念完了全套正规医学院哒！而且还有丰富的临床经验……”他回头看向撒加，“你说是吧，杰米尼局长？”  
“没错。”撒加看着那道狰狞的伤口，眉心纠结成了“川”字形状。他下意识地  
紧紧攥着拳，直到手背上隐约的青筋跳动。  
“哎呀，您回答得好敷衍。”米罗笑了笑，示意莎尔娜继续拿来所需要的器械和消毒药水，“我记得，咱们第一回见面的时候……哦，情况好像跟今天差不多？只不过瘸着腿过来的人是您……我那会儿就跟您介绍过吧，我可是……”  
“德克萨斯州医学院细胞生物学博士，心血管内科领域博士后，俄亥俄州立大学兽医学院临床兽医学博士，俄亥俄州立大学教学医院实习兽医、临床讲师，还在美国中东部最大的连锁兽医院当过急诊医生……”  
撒加脸色不善，毫无停顿地背完他的履历，“我记得一清二楚，斯考皮翁。你能不能先把嘴闭上，给我好好处理伤口？”  
“哦……”米罗发出委屈的呜咽，加隆忽然觉得有点儿高兴，过了片刻他才意识到，这种情绪叫作“幸灾乐祸”。不过他马上又意识到不对，于是抬起头看向撒加，用口型问他“你什么时候受的伤？为什么不去医院，要跑来找这家伙？”  
撒加摇了摇头，同样用口型回答“没什么”。  
加隆顿时有点儿火，立刻想从椅子上蹦起来，又被米罗大夫一把摁了回去：  
“哎哎哎，你别乱动啊，加隆哥！我这儿缝针呢！”他瞧了瞧炸毛的双子弟弟，小小声地吐槽：“唉，只可惜没有合适你尺寸的猫包……”

###

米诺斯被拉达曼提斯冷酷的语气吓了一跳，他下意识地把电话拿远了一点：“喂，拉达，你怎么啦？”  
“没怎么。你定位到了没有？”  
“嗯。”米诺斯操作着鼠标，在笔记本电脑屏幕上滑来滑去，不时放大某处地图，“以你目前所在地为圆点，半径三公里，一共有三家公立医院，十六家私立医院，二十九家有正式登记和纳税记录的药房和小诊所。要不要把半径扩大到五公里？”  
“先不必了。”拉达曼提斯眯起眼睛，“距离 14街最近的是哪家？”  
“呃，是一家中国人开的医馆。”  
“我先到那儿去。顺便看看沿路有没有什么痕迹。巴连达因也确认说他们有人受了伤。而且，那两个人拿走了后备箱里的武器。”  
“全拿走了？”米诺斯一愣，“噢，金主先生要生气了，非常生气！”他毫不在意似的评价，“对了，你说‘巴连达因’，这么说他们追到杰米尼兄弟了？”  
“那两个人从停车场出来他应该就看见了。”拉达曼提斯冷声说，“我在那间安全屋的时候接到了他的电话，并且一直在跟他通话，后来通讯中断了。我在大约一公里外找到了他们的车。该死的！”他的声音忽然有些颤，“杰米尼一定用了信号屏蔽器！”  
“好啦好啦，不要那么生气，再去找他们就是了。不过，就算找不到人或是没完成任务也完全没关系哒！”米诺斯和风细雨地说，“金主先生刚刚跟我通过话，他说，如果加隆·杰米尼真的顺利到了海牙，进了国际刑事法庭，那我们的任务优先级只要也‘随之变化’就行了……”他悠然地说出最后几个字，脸上却露出让人悚然的笑意。  
“什么意思？”拉达曼提斯握紧手机，掌心忽然沁出的冷汗攥得手机背面潮湿一片。  
“哎呀，就是你想的那个意思啦！别那么较真，谁死谁活有什么关系，反正都一样有钱赚！”米诺斯笑着说，“好啦，你先继续去找那两个杰米尼吧！我再帮你查一下有没有漏网之鱼的地下诊所。”

拉达曼提斯盯着被挂断的手机怔了半晌，然后弯下腰抱起了巴连达因的尸体，把他放进那辆侧翻的黑色 SUV后座，又把丘布从车里拖了出来，跟另外两具被打死的尸体堆在一起。  
他面对着 SUV，慢慢地后退，直到走到巷口，后背碰到了窄巷的另一侧墙壁。然后，他举起手枪，准确地击中了 SUV的油箱。  
拉达曼提斯转身走出暗巷，背后是连续的爆炸和冲天而起的火光。


	10. Chapter 10

加隆一直坐在椅子上没起来，米罗也就全程保持单膝跪地的姿势，完成了这桩简单的手术。   
“好了。”他最后给加隆腿上套了白色罩网，以进一步固定保护伤口的纱布，然后站起身，很快因为腿麻了而呲牙咧嘴地发出嘶嘶声，“那个，当心一点，不可以碰水，不要吃辛辣的东西……”他揉着如同过电般又疼又麻的双腿，“呃，对了，你得换身衣服……”他看了看莎尔娜和撒加，痛苦混合玩笑的表情看起来又滑稽又欠揍，“走吧走吧咱们出去？”接着又自来熟地拍拍加隆的肩膀：“我估计你肯定用不着我们帮你，对吧，加隆哥？”  
加隆像掸掉落在肩头的虫子似的拂开他的手：“离我远点。”  
“好的！”米罗退后，举高双手，“咱们身材差不多，我的衣服你应该没问题，就在那边的铁柜子里，贴了红色蝎子贴纸的那个……”  
“知道了，给我出去……”加隆撑着椅子旁边那张做检查用的方台子，勉强站了起来。麻药的效力还没有完全过去，右小腿几乎没任何知觉。他像赶苍蝇似的挥了挥胳膊，“说的就是你，赶紧从我的视线里消失。”  
“知道啦~”米罗做出一副委屈的样子，“真是的……我记得中国人有句话怎么说来着，刚刚过了河，就立刻把河上的桥破坏掉……”  
“桥比你可爱多了，至少它没这么聒噪。”加隆拖着右腿，一边嘟囔一边往他的衣柜一步步挪，撒加想上前扶他，但莎尔娜朝他摆了摆手。撒加怔了怔，站在原地没动。  
“对了，加隆哥~”米罗刚退到门口，忽然又开了口。  
“又怎么了？”加隆扶住他的办公桌，不耐烦地转回身。  
“那个，有个问题，得事先跟你说一下……”  
“什么问题？”  
“那个，我今天……开了四台手术……呃，两个学人家混黑帮，结果被射穿肚子的小鬼，还有一只伯恩山，一只阿拉斯加……哦，你都不知道，那个阿拉斯加呀，它的毛特别厚，我差点就……”  
“斯考皮翁，说重点。”这回连撒加都忍不住要扶额了。  
“哦，对对，是这样，你的腿现在应该还没知觉，等一下药劲儿过了，肯定会觉得疼，可我这儿现在真没有止痛药了，不管是人用的，还是兽用的……一下子全用完了，还没来得及补……”  
“我知道了。”加隆没什么表情地点了点头，“你能出去了吗？我要换衣服。”   
“哦。”米罗吐了吐舌头，“不过，你要是真疼得厉害……那个柜子里可能还有些东西能……呃，暂时镇痛……”他忽然露出一副紧张的神情，偷眼看了看撒加，忙不迭地说：“那个，杰米尼局长，我陪您去外面等吧！莎尔娜，你去前面看看，那个布偶猫需要羊奶粉，罗威纳要约个时间做绝育，Bunny好像最近消化不太好，你给它的主人推荐另一款兔粮，还可以顺便问问她的手机号……哦，对了，等一下加隆哥换好衣服，你先给他挂上血袋！没记错的话……他是 AB型血，如果我们存货不够，任何血型的血袋都可以用。”  
“好的，尽管放心吧，‘老板’。”莎尔娜似笑非笑地答应着，又对加隆说：“帅哥，你换好衣服就叫我哟！”

米罗带着撒加走到门外，轻手利脚地关好门，还没忘了在门缝里朝加隆做了个“拜托，一定要替我保密呀！”的恳求表情，同时假模假样地大声说：“那个，加隆哥，你换好衣服就去里间躺一躺吧！那儿有床！我先走啦！”  
话音没落，他已经引着撒加往通向后院的走廊走去。  
加隆有点不明所以地转回身，拉开了那个贴着红色蝎子贴纸的铁柜子，只见柜子里除了几件 T恤和牛仔裤之外，还有一个专门设计的配有紫光灯的夹层，夹层里的架子上，摆着两排旺盛生长的……药用大麻……  
“这家伙的脑子里都在想什么啊……”加隆顿时觉得右小腿真的一跳一跳地疼了起来。

###

阿布罗狄拿回自己的平板，又嘱咐了修罗几句，就离开了病房，重新前往一号审讯室。  
迪斯马斯克坐回床边的椅子上，沉吟了半晌才讷讷地开口：“喂，卡普科恩。”  
“嗯。”修罗觉得眼皮很重，头脑也昏昏沉沉。他是个意志力极强的人，曾经在急性阑尾炎发作的情况下坚持完成了一次野外演习，被送进医院时险些因为穿孔而送命。可现在他有些睁不开眼睛，这次伪装押运遇到的险情和激战几乎耗尽他的精力。尤其是经过手术，再加上刚才的一番谈话和分析，他现在急需休息。  
不过迪斯马斯克显然有比让他休息更着急的事情。说句实话，修罗也能理解他。  
……勉强能理解他吧。

“卡普科恩。”迪斯马斯克又叫了一遍他的名字。  
“我听着呢。”修罗闭着眼睛回答。  
“局长居然开走了我的私家车。”迪斯马斯克用一种近乎绝望的语气说。  
“我知道了。”  
“他会不会发现那东西啊？”迪斯马斯克焦躁地重新开始晃动椅子，牙齿用力地磨来磨去，发出颇为瘆人的响声。  
“会吧。”  
“什么叫‘会吧’？！”迪斯马斯克跳起来，开始在病房里转圈，“如果被局长发现了……”  
“……别担心，”修罗忽然睁开眼睛看向他的同僚，那双向来沉默而严肃的黑色眼睛里，浮现出淡淡的、玩味的笑意，“局长即便发现又能怎么样呢？他绝不会因此杀了你的。”  
“……”迪斯马斯克沉默盯着他，接着咧开嘴苦笑起来，“哦，好吧，真是谢谢你！”他走到病床前，给修罗把枕头整理得更舒服一点，“我现在一点儿都他妈的不担心了！”  
他转身朝门口走去，一边走一边朝修罗比了比中指。

###

撒加跟着米罗，来到诊所后面的小院子里，这里跟前厅里的热闹截然相反，显得十分安静。周围是木头栅栏，院子一角有棵很高的椴树，树下放着一张铁艺圆桌和几个圆凳。离桌椅不远的地方有个漆着漂亮的蓝白条纹的狗窝，狗窝上挂着牌子，写着“Creamy's”，狗窝对面停着一辆霸气外露的蓝色皮卡——F150型福特猛禽基本款。  
撒加往前走了几步，打量着那散发出强悍气场的方形车头，简直能想象加隆看见   
这辆车时眼里的神采。他在心里默默地叹了一口气。  
“要抽烟吗，杰米尼局长？”站在他身后的米罗问。  
“我不……”撒加条件反射地拒绝，说到一半时忽然笑了笑，朝米罗伸出手，“谢谢。”  
米罗的眼里露出一些惊讶的神情：“您断然拒绝我反而觉得更正常点。”他把手里刚点燃的烟递过去，然后给自己再点燃一支，不过只是夹在手指间使劲嗅了嗅，就按灭在圆桌上放着的烟灰缸里，“我记得，您上次来的时候还是个烟酒不沾的圣人呐。”  
“我现在偶尔也会抽烟喝酒。”撒加将那支烟凑近唇边，一点橙红的火光在夜色里明灭，“虽然我不是很喜欢烟味，但它有时候的确能让我的心情更平静。这样就不至于那么想揍你一顿了。”  
“哦，真抱歉，亲爱的局长先生！”米罗没什么自觉地道着歉，“我真不是故意跟您的宝贝弟弟爆料的！我怎么知道您从来没跟他说过任何关于您自己的事情？对吧，杰米尼局长，您的事情他全靠自己猜。”  
撒加回头盯了他一眼：“你还像我们第一次见面的时候一样聒噪啊，斯考皮翁。”  
“多谢夸奖。”米罗像是发自内心似的笑起来，毫无畏惧地与那颇有压迫感的眼神对视，“其实，您这边也一样，不是吗？跟他有关的事情，您也全得自己猜。不过，您可是个一等一的猜谜高手。就像上回，您猜出什么来着？哦对了，有好几个看起来像是死在‘海龙先生’手里的人，居然全都是达拿都斯·兰菲尔的政敌！我说得没错吧？要不是您格外起劲儿地亲自调查那几桩案子，大概我们永远也不可能见面，可话说回来，您也不光是靠自己，还顺便动用了大笔纳税人的钱，以及无比宝贵的国家资源……”  
撒加脸上终于露出一丝意味深长的微笑：“得了吧，斯考皮翁，”他将手里的烟按灭在那辆福特的车头上，“说得就好像你给这个国家交过一分钱似的。”  
“的确没有。”米罗没什么顾忌地承认，“干嘛要把我辛辛苦苦赚来的钱，交给一群无耻的政客去浪费？”他朝撒加走了两步，像在诊所门口刚见面时那样压低声音，“杰米尼局长，如果您不嫌弃的话，我可以开车送您、您的宝贝弟弟，还有你们那一袋子好东西去轮渡码头。不过，在那之前，”他往里间休息室的方向看了一眼，“我想加隆哥得稍微休息一下，再吃点儿东西。您也一样。要不然，怎么有力气去对付穷凶极恶的坏蛋们呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

撒加回到里间休息室，发现加隆已经睡着了。  
床头柜上亮着一盏暗黄色的台灯，然而加隆的睡脸刚好处于灯光的阴影之中。床边放着一张矮桌，桌上放着一个沙拉碗，里面剩着横七竖八的酸黄瓜片和黑红的小橄榄。旁边还有一个白色瓷盘，盘子里有半凝固的油渍和醒过的肉类渗出的血渍，盘沿上架着用过的刀叉。空掉的玻璃杯底有巧克力牛奶的痕迹。  
“食欲还不错啊。”撒加微笑起来，走到床边坐下。  
加隆似乎睡得很沉，眉头微微皱着，两条胳膊都露在被子外面，肘窝的静脉上好几个青色的输血针眼。撒加摸了摸加隆的额头，感到那里仍然有些发热。他慢慢俯下身，在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
“唔……”加隆迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛，“得出发了？”他从牙齿缝里发出有些沙哑的声音。  
“还没有。”撒加已经很久没在这么近的距离观察他这么久，感觉竟然有几分不真实。他再次亲吻了弟弟，先是吻在嘴唇上，然后是烧得有些发烫的脸颊。  
“天下红雨了吗……”加隆的鼻音有点重，“你居然抽烟……”  
“只抽了半支。”撒加又按了一下他的头毛——习惯了那种扎手的手感以后，这短短的发茬摸起来倒也不坏……很像小时候家里后院的草坪。  
“哦。”加隆含糊地答应，忽然像想起什么似的，努力把眼睛睁得更大，“对了，你这家伙……”他一边拼命和不断袭来的困意作斗争——莎尔娜遵从米罗大夫的“医嘱”，给他打了半支镇静剂——一边口齿不清地问，“那个兽医说的……到底是怎么回事？”  
“什么是怎么回事？”  
“你受伤的事……明知故问的混蛋哥哥……”加隆的眼皮终于在药物和疲劳的双重进攻下败退着，“是去年那时候吧……你有三个月没过来……然后就把我扔到国际刑警总部那边去了……”   
“好了，”撒加坐在床边，轻轻地拍抚他——就像以前加隆每次生病时他所做的那样，“我安然无恙，你也别再猜了。”他忽然想起什么，扭过头去扫视整个房间，果然在墙边的一个架子上看到了始终跟随他们的 Hector。  
撒加伸出手，拍拍加隆的脸：“放心，什么事也没有。只是一次愚蠢的炸弹袭击。仅此而已。比起我们俩今天遇到的麻烦，简直不值一提。”他重新起身，再次检查加隆的被子是否盖好，然后朝那个摇头娃娃走去。

Hector在半明半暗里沉默地看着他。撒加拿起娃娃，翻来覆去地检查了一遍，发现除了巧妙隐藏在头顶的信号屏蔽器开关之外……那个娃娃的底座上，竟然还有一道细细的缝，显然是专门设计的暗盒。  
他沿着缝隙摸索，很快找到了开启的办法。当借着夜灯微弱的光线看清盒子里装的东西时，撒加一下子愣住了。但他很快恢复常态，甚至露出一丝玩味的微笑。  
他并没有动盒子里的东西，而是把暗盒关好，然后确认屏蔽器的开关也已经关闭。  
接着，他来到外间的处置室，从加隆之前脱下来的自己那件西装外套的口袋里拿出手机，拨打阿布罗狄的私人号码。  
然而……对面仍然是无法接通的忙音。

###

阿布罗狄再次走进一号审讯室，坐在艾亚哥斯对面。  
黑发的年轻人看着他，张了张嘴，但阿布罗狄抢先开口：  
“你是艾亚哥斯上尉，编号 868576。”他笑了笑，“我已经知道了，你不必再重复。”  
艾亚哥斯抿着嘴唇，沉默不语地看着眼前这个容貌明艳、眼神却冷暗的绝世美人。  
“你倒是很有自觉，”阿布罗狄摆弄着手里的平板，“被俘之后，报出姓名、军衔和编号，这是特种部队军人的常见做法。但是，艾亚哥斯先生，你是不是搞错了几件事？”他挑了挑眉梢，“第一，你已经从皇家特种侦察团离开，所以你不再是现役军人；第二，你带领雇佣兵、携带重火力武器，阻截国家安全局和国际刑警总部联合派出的押运车辆，这不是军人所为，而是恐怖分子；第三，也是最重   
要的一点，”他放下平板，抬头看着艾亚哥斯，“你现在并非被俘虏，而是被国家安全局特别探员修罗·卡普科恩带回这里，等待下一步的处理。”  
艾亚哥斯盯着他，静静地听他说完，忽然咧嘴一笑，用明显有口音的英语说：“是啊，居然被你们抓住了呢！”  
他的语气近乎调笑，黑色的眼睛里浮起毫不在乎的神色，就仿佛只是被大人逮到偷吃糖果的孩子。  
说着这样的话，他忽然站起来，半个身子越过桌子凑近阿布罗狄的脸，露出丝毫不加掩饰的淫邪笑意，“所以呢？你们，要，怎么，惩罚，我？”他伸出右手，试图抚上阿布罗狄的左手背，却又因为被手铐束缚而没能得逞，审讯室里响起一阵金属链条的摩擦声。  
阿布罗狄纹丝不动地坐着，微微仰起脸和他对视，既没有厌恶也没有愤怒，嘴角的笑反而一点点扩大：“现在才想起要对我动手动脚吗？”他眯起湖水般深冷的双眼，“未免太晚了一点？”  
“怎么，小美人？”艾亚哥斯拉扯着手铐，像是要继续朝他贴近，“你已经期待很久了吗？”  
“够了。”阿布罗狄站起来，就在艾亚哥斯以为他要拂袖而去的时候，他却绕过桌子，朝他一步步逼过来，“收起这副丑态吧，艾亚哥斯，你实在是个糟糕透顶的撒谎者。”  
“他又偏偏是我们局里的行为专家。”迪斯马斯克猛地推开审讯室的门，“说吧，你这混蛋想掩饰什么，嗯？”他快步走过来，伸手将阿布罗狄往自己身后一拦，接着一把扭住艾亚哥斯的胳膊，“砰”地一声将他摁在铁桌上，“是不是还以为我们不知道你们在局里藏了鼹鼠？”  
“嘿！”艾亚哥斯吃痛地大叫起来，“你这是要刑讯逼供吗！”  
“谁能证明？”迪斯马斯克的眼里掠过毫不掩饰的杀气，他的脸都有些扭曲，显然被气得不轻，“忘了告诉你……”他压低身体，将艾亚哥斯的胳膊扭出可怖的弧度，骨头发出即将脱臼的吱嘎声，听起来简直让人牙酸，“我进来之前就把摄像头和录音设备都关掉了。外面现在也一个人都没有。”  
“你要杀我？哈！”艾亚哥斯疼得满脸冷汗，“哈哈哈！”他呲牙咧嘴地大笑起来，墨黑的瞳孔微微收缩，“来呀，杀了我！现在就动手！” 

“放开他。”阿布罗狄突然轻声说。  
“你说什么？”迪斯马斯克转过头，像是难以置信似的问。  
“我大概知道他的秘密了。”阿布罗狄走过来，在艾亚哥斯面前站定，“你故意用言语和动作激怒我——更确切地说，你想激怒可能正站在观察室里的迪斯马斯克，让他对你出手……可他动手时肯定会关掉摄像头和录音，我们完全可以编造任何理由，把杀你这件事变得名正言顺。但你仍然敢明目张胆地挑衅，为什么？除非，你知道有人能即时听到、看到这里的一切！简单来说，一个微型的摄像头就足够了。然而，为什么你会知道对我动手动脚很可能会激怒迪斯马斯克？是你们藏在局里的鼹鼠说的，我猜得没错吧？可你忽略了一件事，艾亚哥斯先生，在局里，知道我们之间关系的人并不多，甚至有那么几个人……是我故意露给他们看的。所以，你已经帮忙把可能是鼹鼠的名单列了出来。对于这个，我们还真要感谢你。现在，我还有最后一句话要跟你说……”他又往前走了几步，手指快速地划过平板的屏幕，“你脖子上那只鹰是最近才纹上去的吧？所有关于你的资料里都没有显示过这个纹身……”他俯下身，仔细观察片刻，重新直起腰，对迪斯马斯克说：  
“我想鹰眼就是微型摄像头，你带他去信息科做扫描吧。”  
“用不着那么麻烦。”迪斯马斯克冷冷地一笑，一手按着艾亚哥斯，略弯下腰，从靴筒里抽出一把军用短匕首，“你也知道，我最烦填那些申请报告了。”说着，他便将锋利的刀刃凑近了艾亚哥斯的脖子，冰冷的刀尖正对准鹰眼的位置，冷声道：“别乱动，否则割断了动脉，我可不负责。”

###

米诺斯看着电脑屏幕右上角突然变成漆黑一片的微型画面，很无奈地叹了一口气，拿过手边的冰柠檬水用力吸了两口，冰水见了底，冰块在他的吸管搅动下哗啦作响。  
“烦死了。”他耸了耸肩，小声抱怨了一句，然后给拉达曼提斯打电话：  
“喂，拉达，”他不满地嘟囔道，“艾亚那边的摄像头被撒加的手下发现了。我估计鼹鼠也撑不了多久啦。你找到杰米尼兄弟的线索了吗？”  
对面说了几句，米诺斯皱着眉头，像拿着脏东西似的，用两根手指捏着手机，把它再次拿远自己的耳朵，  
“我知道了，你不用喊那么大声。”他左右晃了晃脖子，颈椎发出咯吱声，“他们很可能在那附近有安全联络点，或者知道我们查不出来的地下诊所，如果是这样的话，不如我来帮你出个主意？”  
对面又传来几句回答，听起来似乎信号不太好，有一些杂音，显得乱糟糟的。  
“咦？别这么说嘛！”米诺斯推着鼠标，进入在线订票网页，“我给艾亚哥斯出的难道不是个好主意？那家伙只要保持沉默，或者重复他那句‘被俘宣言’，根本就不会有问题！最多再坚持 3个小时，MI5那群一直没有局长消息的先生们肯定会坐不住的。要是他给我弄到足够的猛料，就能完成‘那位先生’的天价委托，那咱们就可以一起快快乐乐地退休！哼，结果呢？他一看见那位天仙下凡似的派西斯探员，就魂不守舍、口无遮拦地乱来一通，把我的计划都搞乱了！唉，这年头，要找个像你这么靠谱的人，真是太难了……”  
他点下屏幕上的“确认”，然后对着手机说道：  
“呐，票订好了，你随时都可以出发去轮渡码头。放心吧，我已经派人先到码头去等你了。”


	12. Chapter 12

拉达曼提斯记得巴连达因曾经差点拥有一只猫。  
那是只还没有巴掌大的奶橘，莫名地跑到他们营地里。他听见外面一阵混乱，掀开门帘就发现帐篷门口的一群士兵像看西洋景一样围观一只老鼠似的奶猫。  
五大三粗的士兵们轮流“抱”它——确切地说是用一只手小心翼翼地托着，举高到跟视线平行，认真观察它浑身的绒毛，还有点儿泛红的四肢，黑亮的眼睛，细细的胡须和一根刺似的尾巴。奶猫长大嘴巴叫，却几乎什么声音都发不出来。人群里有人大声说“它肯定是饿了！”接着有人问“它吃罐头吗？”立刻有人搡他一把说“看你像罐头！这么小的猫怎么能吃罐头！你刚出生的时候难道也是吃罐头长大的吗？”顿时引起一阵毫不留情的哄笑。  
奶喵被大家传来传去，最后传到巴连达因手上。士兵们一致同意，它以后就是他   
的任务——反正他的重要任务之一就是长官的饮食起居，那么再加上一只这么小的喵的饮食起居，应该也没什么。  
巴连达因苦着脸看着手里的喵，走回帐篷跟他说“怎么办啊长官，我觉得它太小了，肯定活不成”。他那时候怎么回答的？哦， 大概是……“我们在这里的职责就是保护每个弱小的生命。巴连达因中尉，我命令你，照顾好这只猫！”之类的。  
总之是一本正经地胡说八道。  
然而巴连达因当了真。他跟医疗兵要来针管，又不知道从哪儿搞来羊奶，认认真真一日三餐地喂猫。那只奶橘也真的命硬，硬是在硝烟遍地的战场上活了下来，出落成一只亭亭玉立的成年喵。  
后来巴连达因因伤退伍，临走的时候还说起，他打算收养那只猫。可最后那只猫也没跟他，因为……  
拉达曼提斯猛地踩住刹车，黄玉色的瞳孔骤然收缩——在路旁的排水沟里，躺着一只满身泥水的猫。

###

撒加坐在诊所后院的圆桌旁边，手里摆弄着那个摇头娃娃，眉头纠结。虽然已经是夏夜，凉风却越刮越凶猛，还带着若有若无的湿气和泥土的味道，似乎很快又会下起雨来。  
“睡不着吗，局长先生？”他听见米罗微带戏谑的声音，“要不要我把剩下的那半支镇静剂打给您？”  
“谢谢，不必了。”撒加没回头，米罗走到他对面坐下，在他面前放上宜家的经典款马克杯，咖啡的香气从杯口缓缓升起。  
“还有什么我能帮忙的？”他啜着自己手里的咖啡问。  
“加隆的伤怎么样？”撒加停止摆弄那个娃娃，双手握住杯子，抬头问道。  
“没什么大碍，不过等这件事过了，最好让他好好休息一段。”米罗眯起眼睛，像在试探，又好像只是随口玩笑地问：“杰米尼局长，您明明格外关心加隆哥，为什么非要装酷呢？”  
“‘装酷’。”撒加笑了笑，“他也会用类似的说法。”他喝了一口咖啡，“可在我看来，如果他能轻易看出我在‘装’，那我无论怎样做也没什么关系。”  
“您这根本是在强词夺理吧！”米罗也跟着笑，他喝咖啡很快，简直像在喝酒，旁人也很难判断他那种近乎亢奋的情绪是否与喝了太多咖啡有关。就像此时，他的蓝眼睛微微发亮，盯着撒加的脸，几乎一眨不眨，“不过，杰米尼局长，有句话，我以前一直没有跟您说过，今晚想告诉您。”  
“哦？”撒加放下杯子，“什么话？”  
“非常感谢您。”诊所老板兼主治医师一字一顿地说，声音真挚诚恳，语调却有些夸张，“当然，见过您弟弟之后，我就明白您当初饶过我，又帮我搞定所有麻烦，只不过因为我跟他有那么一点点相似。所以，”他吐了吐舌头，“我真正该感谢的，大概应该是加隆哥才对！”  
撒加正要答话，趴在狗窝里的垫子上睡觉的比特犬 Creamy突然钻了出来。只见它昂起头，鼻子不停地抽动，耳朵朝前倾听片刻，便发出了警示的低吼声。  
“Creamy，怎么了？”米罗也放下杯子站起来，“是有人来了吗？”他瞬间收起刚才那近乎醉酒的状态，“杰米尼局长，您去试着叫醒加隆哥吧，我去前面看看。”  
说着，他牵起 Creamy，往前面的候诊室走去。

###

阿布罗狄把椅子搬到审讯室的角落，冷眼看着迪斯马斯克用拖把擦干净地面上的血，又用抹布把审讯桌上上下下地擦了一遍。  
“应该没问题了吧？”最后洗净抹布倒掉脏水，迪斯马斯克抬起袖子抹了一把额头上的汗，底气不足地问。  
“谁知道。”阿布罗狄没好气地说，“但愿吧。”  
“哦。”迪斯马斯克像个被家长批评的孩子似的，乖乖夹起尾巴试探地问：“那我们……继续查鼹鼠去？”  
“在那之前，”阿布罗狄把椅子搬回桌边，稳稳地坐下，又指了指自己对面的椅子——正是艾亚哥斯刚才坐过的那把——“你先回答我一个问题。“  
迪斯马斯克本想拒绝，但阿布罗狄已经一个眼刀横扫过来，他条件反射地到那把椅子上坐下了：“什么问题？”   
“你今天怎么了？”阿布罗狄直截了当地问。  
“啊？我？没怎么啊。”迪斯马斯克不自然地转着眼睛，看向一边，用右手食指抹了两下鼻子。  
“先摸右边鼻翼，再收回来摸鼻子下面。”阿布罗狄的声音毫无起伏，“不用我再说了吧？”  
“说什么？”迪斯马斯克硬着头皮抵抗。  
阿布罗狄笑了起来，审讯室里冷酷的白光仿佛都因为他的微笑而略微增加了温度，可迪斯马斯克只觉得脊柱上一阵寒风簌簌地吹了过去。

“你到底在瞒我什么？”阿布罗狄站起来，走到迪斯马斯克身边，俯下身来，轻声慢语：“我、给、你、三、秒、钟。”说着，他伸出右手，食指指尖在对方侧脸轻擦而过，“一，”接着是中指，“二……”  
“亲爱的，真没什么！”迪斯尽可能不着痕迹地往旁边躲了躲，“就是担心局长……还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
“还有……我的车……”迪斯马斯克嗫嚅道。  
“你的车？”听到这个答案，阿布罗狄一愣，“局长用的难道不是你在局里的配车，而是你自己的私家车？”  
“嗯，是啊……”  
“那这么说……”阿布罗狄离开他身边，迪斯也跟着松了一口气，“网上就是你的那辆车……”他坐回对面的椅子，拿过自己的平板，快速地浏览了几个网页，眉头也跟着越皱越紧。  
“什么‘就是我的车’？到底怎么回事？”迪斯马斯克紧张地问。  
“局长出发时，我就设了消息提醒。一旦他的原定路线上有突发事件，只要网上有任何报道，我都能第一时间收到消息。我们刚回到局里不久，我就看到有人爆料考文垂附近有追车和枪战，但是没有任何官方消息，全都是脸书和推特上发出的现场照片。我总觉得……”  
“你总觉得什么？”迪斯马斯克如坐针毡地追问。  
“我总觉得照片里那辆 SUV像是你的车。”阿布罗狄淡定地回答，同时调出一些画面模糊的照片，“你看呢？”   
迪斯马斯克凑过去，很快发出一声如丧考妣的绝望哀叹：“妈的，我觉得就是我的车……”  
阿布罗狄站起来：“先假定局长没事，那他一定会试图联系我们，可现在局里的那只鼹鼠让对外通讯彻底断掉了。我们的当务之急是得搞清楚，到底谁是鼹鼠，谁又能指使得动这么神通广大的鼹鼠。毕竟，要想黑进我们的安全网络，也不算是件特别容易的事。现在只有尽快搞定鼹鼠，才有可能帮到局长。”他看了迪斯马斯克一眼，“算了，你的事情等局长平安回来再说。”  
“亲爱的说得有道理！”迪斯如释重负地回答，“找鼹鼠要紧！有什么需要我干的，尽管吩咐！”

###

莎尔娜从门镜里看着站在门口的男人。  
他很高，很强壮，右边腰间有个可疑的鼓包。根据她在这片混乱的街区生活了 12年的经验，那极有可能是一把枪。  
男人留着寸头，身上是迷彩 T恤，多口袋的军用背心，迷彩军装裤子，脚下踩着一双棕色军靴，靴头磨损得已经很严重。他的眼神冷厉得像山涧里盘旋的猛禽，像是随时准备俯冲而下，给猎物致命一击。  
“您有什么事？”莎尔娜隔着门问。  
“这里不是兽医诊所吗？”男人将双手平举到门镜前，莎尔娜把一边眼睛贴近门镜，总算在门口那微弱的黄色门灯的灯光里，勉强看清他手里端的是什么——一只浑身泥水、奄奄一息的猫，“我看见你们门外亮着蓝色十字标志。”  
“对。”莎尔娜犹豫着说，“但我们已经关门了。”  
“这只猫要死了。”男人的声音有些沙哑，但没什么起伏，就好像只要再拒绝他一次，他就会带着那只垂死的猫转身离开。但莎尔娜清楚地知道，他很不擅长——或者说根本无法接受——将“否”作为最终的答案。  
“……”她一时不知道再怎么回答，直觉告诉她千万不要开门，但医者的本能坚决表示反对。

就在这时，她听见一阵脚爪触地的摩擦声。莎尔娜回过头，Creamy已经跑到她跟前，开心地摆动尾巴，蹭了蹭她的手，然后立刻又是一脸警惕，拦在她和那道门之间。  
“老板。”她看着站在候诊室门口的米罗，他的身后是那道双扇门，再走过一条短短的走廊，就是处置室，而处置室里面是休息室……也就是加隆正在睡觉的地方。  
“怎么回事？”米罗朝她走过来。  
“一只猫。像是被车轧到了。”莎尔娜轻声回答。  
“哦。”米罗走到门前，往外面看了看，然后回过头，“你现在去处置室，准备一下呼吸麻醉和手术用品。”  
“可是！”莎尔娜压着声音叫起来。  
“去吧。”米罗不容置辩地说。  
“知道了。”莎尔娜叹了一口气，拍了拍 Creamy的脑袋，蹲下身来凑近它的耳朵：  
“好姑娘，你留在这儿。”她轻轻按了一下狗头，低声发出“Alert”的命令。  
比特犬立刻蹲坐下去，但并不是先前在处置室门外那样放松的坐姿，而是虚坐着，似乎随时准备跳起攻击。莎尔娜站起来，快步朝通向处置室的走廊走去。  
她的身影刚消失在那道双扇门后，米罗就转动门把手，打开了诊所的外门。  
“晚上好，先生，”他对站在门外的男人说，“请您原谅我的护士，毕竟已经这么晚了，这片街区又乱得很，她不敢开门也是正常的。”  
他将男人让进等候大厅：“请您先坐在那边稍等一下，我马上给您的猫做检查。”  
男人那双鹰隼般的眼睛停在米罗脸上片刻，接着落在坐在门边的比特犬身上。他沉默了一会儿，突然低沉地说道：“你的狗很漂亮。”  
米罗已经戴好医用口罩，并在候诊室的检查台上铺了一块干净的毛巾，正小心地把那只重伤濒死的猫轻轻放在毛巾上，听到男人的话，他笑了笑，轻快地回答：  
“谢谢，她叫 Creamy。”


	13. Chapter 13

加隆睁开眼睛，发现头顶黑漆漆的，隐约有冷风从不知什么地方吹过来，像是从一道极窄的缝隙里钻进来的那种细细的、流动的空气。他吸了吸鼻子，没闻到米罗诊所的处置室里那种熟悉的消毒药水、酒精和鲜血混合起来的味道。  
加隆坐起来，身体不由自主地跟着前后晃动。他终于意识到自己刚才躺在一辆车的后座上，而这辆车还在继续行驶。他往前看去，车子行驶在一条窄窄的单向路上，左右都是树林。车灯光里除了连排的黑色树干什么也没有。树叶被夏夜的风吹得沙沙作响，混合着零星小雨打在车顶棚的声音。两道追光般的车前灯里，雨丝不时改变着倾斜的方向。  
“要喝水吗？”司机问道。  
“撒加……”听到那声音，加隆不自觉地放松下来，“出什么事了？”  
“有个人到了诊所。斯考皮翁觉得他来者不善，也不确定后面有没有跟着别人，所以让我把你叫起来。”  
“好吧……那你叫我了吗？”加隆揉了揉额角，觉得头有些发晕，四肢有些沉重，身上虽然穿着件 T恤，刚才还盖着件牛仔外套，但还是有些发冷。不过，他清楚这些症状都是之前失血引起的“正常”反应，所以并不太在意。  
“当然。”撒加点了点头，“可看起来，他的镇静剂货真价实。”他在换挡的间隙把副驾驶上的一瓶矿泉水递给加隆，“我叫不醒你。”  
“怎么可能……”加隆晃了晃脑袋，皱着眉头努力回忆，“我什么都没印象……”  
“那也很正常。”撒加说，“你流了不少血。”他减慢车速，像是在确认方向，接着将车子拐上右手边一条更窄的林间小道，“别为这事费脑筋，”他敲了敲方向盘，“你看，反正哥哥已经带你‘跑路’了。”  
“斯考皮翁那边怎么办？”加隆环视周围，“这是他的车？”  
“他那个家伙，随机应变和胡搅蛮缠的本事都跟你不相上下。”撒加语气中肯地评价，“不过为防万一，我在他的白大褂口袋和办公桌抽屉里都留了比较趁手的武器……”他操纵着车辆绕过一丛过于浓密的灌木，“如果那个人真是缀在我们后面的杀手，我还真有那么一点儿希望……他能为了猫而在诊所里多待片刻。”  
“猫？”车子连续颠簸起来，像是在经过一段坑坑洼洼的土路。加隆一时头晕目眩，他重新在后座躺了下去，长长地叹了口气，“我到底错过了多少事？”  
“不算太多。”撒加从后视镜里看着他，再次降低了车速，“一次夜间急诊。一个看起来参过军的男人。以及一只濒死的猫。应该就这些。”   
“退役的军人……”加隆沉吟，“修普诺斯那边派出来的佣兵吗？你看见他了？是个什么样的人？”  
“只来得及匆匆忙忙把你弄上车，然后就赶紧从后门逃走了。”撒加将米罗的福特停了下来，调暗车灯，左右观望着，“所以并没来得及看。我是听莎尔娜说的，就是那个护士，‘像是个军人’‘看起来很凶恶’之类很笼统的话。”  
“你把我弄上车……”加隆想象了一下撒加半拖半抱着自己的场景，忍不住抬起手遮住眼睛。  
“别那么紧张，虽然时间紧迫，但我还是把你弄得整整齐齐。”撒加强忍着笑回答，“幸好你也知道情况紧急，随时都可能出发，所以没像平时那样大模大样、四仰八叉地裸睡起来。我掀开被子的时候还真是有点儿担心……”  
“你说得太多了，变态老哥。”加隆脸上有点发热，像清嗓子似的咳嗽了几声，不自然地转移话题：“喂，干嘛停车？码头到了吗？”  
“按照斯考皮翁的说法，从那边出去应该就是。”撒加指了指前方不远处明显的林木缝隙，“不过，似乎有人已经比我们先到了。”  
加隆半撑起身，顺着他指的方向看去。凌晨的码头空空荡荡，十分安静，但仔细观察就能发现，几处集装箱的阴影里似乎有人在来回活动。由于处在下风向，他们甚至能隐约闻到香烟的味道。  
“几个人？”  
“六个，可能更多。”撒加熄灭引擎，“目前我只看到六个。”  
“那个袋子里的东西呢？”  
“后座底下放了一些，”撒加心照不宣地回答，“另外一些放在后面了。”  
“看来没别的办法？”加隆重新坐正，眼前黑暗了片刻，他稳了稳神，从座位底下摸出枪支。  
“距离下一班船还有 16 分钟。”撒加朝后伸出手，加隆在他平摊开的掌心里放了一把枪。  
“我们得尽快搞定。如果轮渡来了这里还在枪战，那船上的人一定会报警。”他拉开手枪保险，打开车门，“我先去看看。你看我手势再行动？”  
“你小心一点。”撒加本想说“还是我去吧”，可他也知道加隆的“潜入”经验比他丰富得多，他的弟弟就像夜行的猫科猛兽，最擅长悄无声息地解决问题。所以，   
尽管很担心他的身体状况，他也只说了这么一句叮嘱。  
“知道了。”加隆笑了笑，“乖乖在这儿等我命令哟，局长先生。”

###

拉达曼提斯站在处置室门口，隔着门上的玻璃看年轻医生给那只伤重的猫做手术。  
锋利的刀刃轻巧地划过小小的身体，伤口涌出的鲜血浸透下面垫的一层又一层消毒毛巾。猫身上的毛被血和泥水弄脏，看不出原本颜色，它的舌头半露在外面，通过口鼻上罩着的面罩吸着氧气和麻醉药，腹部艰难地一起一伏。  
医生侧对着这扇门，熟练地进行抢救。他的双手非常稳，一举一动都毫不犹豫。  
他敬畏生命，也全心全意从死神手里争夺生命。虽然眼神冷静，他的身体却显然处于肾上腺素急剧分泌的兴奋之中。大滴的汗水出现在他脸上，又被身边的护士小心翼翼地擦去。  
大约过了 20 分钟，手术终于完成。他让护士给猫清理染污的皮毛，再放进加护用的保温隔离箱里去。医生扔掉染血的手套，摘下口罩，打开了处置室的门：  
“暂时稳定了。”他对拉达曼提斯说，“不过今晚需要特别观察。如果一切顺利，它很快就能好起来。”然后，他露出一副不满的样子，语气近乎责备地说：“您应该更小心点，先生，母猫这个季节都很喜欢往外跑。”  
“不是我的猫。”拉达曼提斯沉声说，“在路边碰到而已。”  
“哦，是吗？”医生似乎非常意外，“那真要感谢您的善心了。”他重新笑了起来，眨了眨眼睛，像是很随意地问：“您要不要在这里陪护？这样它一醒过来，就能看到救命恩人的样子。哦，对了，您肯定很喜欢小动物吧？家里也养猫吗？”  
“多少钱？”拉达曼提斯生硬地问道。  
“什么？”医生愣了愣。  
“我还有事。”拉达曼提斯看了一眼刚被护士送进保温箱里的猫，原来它是一只橘色、黑色和白色的三花猫。这个医生说得没错，它果然是只母猫。他好像忽然听见巴连达因在他耳边大声说：“长官，这个您就不知道了吧！其实，三花都是母猫……”  
拉达曼提斯晃晃脖子，又抬起右手揉了揉颈椎，重复道：“多少钱？”   
“哦，真遗憾。”诊所的主治医师摇了摇头，业务非常熟练地回答：“夜间急诊挂号费，处置费，呼吸麻醉及手术费，加护费，再加上后续的医药费和看护费，总共 186镑 7。”  
拉达曼提斯从口袋里掏出两张百元钞票：“不用找了。”  
医生一点儿也不推辞地接过来：“谢谢。那您办完事以后，会来接它吗？”  
“应该不会了。”拉达曼提斯想了想，又递给他一张面值 50镑的纸币，“等它好了，就送到动物救助站去。”  
“动物救助站？”医生耸了耸肩膀，“这附近的救助站早就满员了，条件很差的，而且，如果超过 30天没人领养，它就会被安乐死。”  
拉达曼提斯盯着那只猫，过了很久才终于开口说：“那就是它的命。”

他往外走去，即将推开那道通往候诊室的双扇门时，他忽然停了下来，转回身问：  
“从这里到轮渡码头还要多久？”  
“您要去阿姆斯特丹？”医生问，“是去旅行吗？”  
“不是。”拉达曼提斯的瞳孔忽然一缩，他大步往回走，很快就来到医生跟前。  
由于身高差和全身上下瞬间绷紧的气场，他整个人突然散发出让人喉咙发紧的压迫感。  
“你这里也会接治受伤的人？”他抬手指了指处置室的椅子下面，开口问道——那里有几滴血，和一小条染了血的碎布，显然来自某件灰色的 T恤而并非普通的医用绷带。  
“偶尔。”医生抬眼看他，“这片街区很不太平，搞到浑身是血也算是家常便饭。”  
“那么，今晚有受伤的人过来吗？”拉达曼提斯眯起狭长的眼睛，忽然从军装背心的口袋里拿出一张照片，摆在医生眼前，“就是这个人。”  
照片拍得非常模糊，而且几乎只有侧影，像是瞬间的抓拍。但医生还是立刻分辨出熟悉的短发茬和面孔线条。照片里的那个人周围全都是零落的碎石和砖瓦，看起来像是正快速行进在一片断壁残垣上。  
“这也太考眼力了吧，先生！”医生摊了摊手，露出“这我怎么看得出来”的无奈笑容，“不过，好歹能看出他是短发。我今天只接了两个留着长发和胡子，假  
装黑帮分子又玩票失败的小鬼。每人肚子上挨了一枪。哦，把他们的肠子捋整齐可花了我不少功夫……”   
拉达曼提斯盯着这个医生，他很年轻，长相英俊，一双蓝眼睛转来转去，嘴角上始终噙着一抹略带狡黠的笑意，看起来……竟然跟那个人很有几分相像。  
他心念一动，下意识地从腰间拔出了手枪，对准对方的眉心。  
将猫放进隔离箱的莎尔娜刚好抬头看见，立刻发出一声惊叫，比特犬像得到命令似的猛冲过来，低吼着扑向拉达曼提斯，张嘴去咬他持枪的手腕。  
“Creamy，No！”医生大喊起来，立刻抢步上前，挺身挡在枪口和狗之间，同时伸出手去夺枪。但拉达曼提斯的反应更快。他抬起肘部，轻松格挡开对方的手，扣动了扳机。  
子弹射出枪口，擦过医生的右手臂，钉进墙里。血瞬间涌出来，很快就在他的白大褂上染出一片鲜红色。  
比特犬紧张地抽动鼻子，背过耳朵，浑身的肌肉绷得紧紧的，盯着拉达曼提斯呲出尖利的犬齿，喉咙里发出嘶声低吼，显然还要再往上冲。  
“莎尔娜……”医生左手伸向背后，用力扯下白大褂的腰带，“你过来帮我一下……哦，先稳住 Creamy……别让她乱来……”  
“啊，好……”莎尔娜从起初的震惊里回过神来，朝比特犬竖起右手，让它看见自己的掌心，声音微微发颤地说：“Creamy，Sit.”比特犬明显犹豫地看着她，不安地来回摆动着尾巴，拒绝执行她的指令。莎尔娜又往前走了两步，右手保持掌心向前。她深吸了一口气，再次命令道：“Sit.”比特犬疑惑地看着她，又看向受伤的医生和仍然用枪指着医生的拉达曼提斯。良好的训练调教出的本能服从最终占了上风，它压低尾巴，发出委屈的呜咽，后退几步，不太情愿地坐了下来。  
莎尔娜急忙上前，从医生手里拿过那根带子，紧紧地系在他的上臂处帮助止血。  
“嘶……疼疼疼疼……”医生投降似的举高左手，“先生，抱歉，Creamy吓到您了……”他呲牙咧嘴地说，“可您也吓坏我和我的护士了……”  
“你今晚到底有没有见过加隆·杰米尼？”拉达曼提斯的枪口纹丝不动地指着他。  
“杰米尼？”医生往后缩着脖子说，“这个姓可不太常见，我也只熟悉一个杰米尼……”他迎着对方森冷的目光回道，“想必您也认识吧？毕竟……最近他的上镜率相当高……没错，就是 MI5的局长，撒加·杰米尼先生。哎，照您看，他和那位大名鼎鼎的哈迪斯·兰菲尔先生比起来，谁更有可能成为下一任的国防大臣？  
嗯，当然了，我也知道杰米尼先生太年轻，经验不足，可兰菲尔先生的儿子最近 正在海牙受审，看来要全身而退似乎不太容易……对了，我听晚间新闻里说，明天……哦不对，早就过了午夜 12点，应该是今天上午才对。今天上午 10点，国际刑事法庭将再次开庭，会有神秘证人出现，提出指控达拿都斯·兰菲尔的关键证据……您说，那个证人会是谁呢……哎唷！啊！疼疼疼疼……”  
拉达曼提斯用枪柄狠狠砸了这个聒噪医生的脑袋，他立刻直挺挺地倒在地上，像虾米似的蜷起身子大声喊痛。

“老板！”莎尔娜再次惊叫起来，气愤超过了恐惧，她瞪着拉达曼提斯厉声指责：  
“你这人怎么回事啊！他辛辛苦苦帮你救回那只猫，你凭什么打人？”  
拉达曼提斯的视线越过她，看了一眼她身后的保温隔离箱里的三花猫。它似乎正从麻醉药的效力里逐渐清醒，嘴边流下一些口水，黑黑的眼睛疲倦地看着他们的方向，发出微弱的喵喵声。  
他沉默片刻，将枪口转向莎尔娜：  
“轮渡码头还有多远？”  
莎尔娜攥紧拳头，咬住嘴唇不说话。  
“我在问你，轮渡码头还有多远？”  
“不堵车的话，2个小时。”躺在地上的医生哼哼唧唧地说。  
“有近路吗？”  
莎尔娜仍然不说话。拉达曼提斯往前走了两步，刚刚发射过子弹的枪口仍然发烫，热气灼烤着莎尔娜的皮肤。她更加用力地咬住嘴唇。  
“……有。”医生从地上爬起来，再次挡住那道枪口，看起来就好像没心没肺到不知道什么是害怕，“有条穿过树林的近路。只需要花 1个小时。”他对拉达曼提斯说，“把枪收了吧，先生，我可以带你去轮渡码头。”  
拉达曼提斯盯着他的蓝眼睛，可是没法从中读出任何信息。他无法相信这个人，就好像无法相信从战场回来之后遇到的每个人。  
“您在赶时间？轮渡码头的船可不等人的。”医生语气恳切地说，“如果您开快点，我保证能让您在 1个小时之内到达码头。”  
拉达曼提斯思考了一会儿，终于慢慢地放下了枪，冷冷地开口道：“别耍花样。”  
他抓住医生的胳膊，带着他离开了兽医诊所。


	14. Chapter 14

卡戎背靠着集装箱，重心在两只脚之间来回交换。他从口袋里掏出烟盒，发现里面已经空了。  
“啧！”他很烦躁地发出一个单音，往史丹杜那里走去，后者正坐在阴影里，闭眼小憩。史丹杜的身材高大，即便坐着也比他矮不了多少。  
“嘿，嘿，”卡戎拍了拍史丹杜的肩膀，对方半睁开眼睛，含糊地说：“你干嘛？”  
“有烟吗？”卡戎伸出右手的食中两指，做了个夹着烟卷的手势，他不想和史丹杜多说话，因为那“标准”的澳洲英语他一向没法很好地理解，然而史丹杜又格外爱聊天。  
“哦。”史丹杜在胸口摸索，“有……你等会儿……”他显然没摸到，于是把那里装的东西都翻了出来：打火机，几张加油站收据，超市的赠券，还有一张照片——跟拉达曼提斯先前给米罗看的照片一模一样。  
最后，烟盒掉了出来，落在地上，露出几支烟卷。  
“唔，在这儿呢……”史丹杜说，然后就着坐姿去拿烟盒，“哎，哥们，我应该收你钱……”他用澳洲英语调侃说，“记得吗，上回我问你要支烟，你硬是问我要了1镑……1镑哎……”  
“那都是多久以前的事儿了……”卡戎站在一边等着，嘴里小声嘀咕，“你这记性倒真不赖……”就在这时，他恍惚听见虚空中划过一个几不可闻的声响。起初，卡戎没明白是怎么回事，他甚至还站在原地，等着史丹杜把烟盒递给他。然而，他那身材高大的同伙毫无动静，长长的胳膊始终保持着往前伸的动作，但身体已经慢慢地倒了下去。史丹杜姿态诡异地趴伏在地上，下半身仍然是坐着的，而额头已经快要贴到地面。在码头四周的黄色探照灯的照射下，卡戎终于看见他的脑袋底下迅速形成了一滩鲜红的血泊。  
他吓得魂飞魄散，立刻蹲了下去，后背紧紧地贴着集装箱，心脏快要从嘴里跳出来了。卡戎颤抖着手，使劲拨弄耳边的通讯器，对着话筒哑声说：“他来了！他杀了史丹杜！”  
经过消音的子弹打在了他侧面的木头上，一些木屑簌簌地往下落，卡戎抱住脑袋蹲低身体，嘶声说：“妈的！他离我们特别近！你看到没有？！赶紧干掉他！”  
通讯器里没有回音，过了片刻，卡戎又听见子弹呼啸着飞过的声音——不过这次是射向刚才那颗子弹的来处。  
“目标在C区。”通讯器里终于有人说道。  
“C区？伊万和洛克不是在那边守着吗？他们是死的？！居然让他大摇大摆地摸过来？！”  
“你说对了。”通讯器里的声音冷冰冰地回答他，“他们现在的确是死的。”  
“操！”卡戎掏出手枪上膛，“人呢？在哪里？你竟然才发现？”  
“那边又不是我负责的。”声音有些不满，“不是费列基亚斯那家伙自告奋勇地说要守C区和D区吗？”  
“谁相信那混蛋就是嫌命长！”卡戎小心翼翼地贴着集装箱往前走，“他最好也被干掉了！”  
“看不清楚。制高点没人。他大概逃走了吧。”  
“我操。逃走了……”卡戎慢慢地移动，心里顿时也起了脚底抹油溜之大吉的念头，但耳麦里的声音像会读心术似的说：  
“我能看见你。最好别跟‘豺狼’那家伙学。”  
“真是见了鬼了……”卡戎腹诽，嘴上却说，“谁他妈的会跟他学？”他平举起枪，攥紧枪柄，力道大得手都发抖，“喂，你看见人了吗？”他对着通讯器问，“到底是一个，还是两个？”  
“看不见。”通讯器里的声音回答，“刚才只看到一个……等等……”对面沉默了片刻，重新连接了通讯，“‘船夫’，”他叫了卡戎的代号，“另一个在树林里。”  
“树林里？那过来的是哪个？”卡戎停了下来，用右手背擦着额头上不停冒出来的冷汗，“妈的，你快点想想办法！我觉得自己现在就像菜板上的鱼！说不准什么时候就要被剁成鱼生了。”  
“奎恩和哥顿应该在外面，我让他们带人去树林里看看。”  
“那我这边怎么办？！”  
“你？你可以考虑弄出大点儿的动静……”通讯器里的声音不疾不徐地说，“看看能不能把他引出来。”  
“引出来？”卡戎气急败坏，却又不敢大声说话，“原来老子不是鱼，是你小子钓鱼的蚯蚓吗？！该死的，你凭什么叫老子去送死……”  
对方切断了与他的联系。  
“该死，该死，该死……”卡戎连声咒骂，一步步蹭着往前走，前面是一处拐弯，半明半暗的弯道通向黑黢黢的货物装卸区。  
“费列基亚斯那个王八蛋……只顾着自己跑路的王八蛋……”他颤巍巍地举着枪，指向前方的黑暗。  
“拿钱跑路有什么不好呢？”右侧的视线盲区里突然闪出一个人影，卡戎觉得眼前一花，那个人已经从他手里夺过了枪，他几乎完全没反应过来。卡戎大叫一声，伸手去拔后腰上插着的另一支枪，但对方已经开了火。探照灯照不到的死角里亮起瞬间的火光。卡戎倒在地上惨嚎着，那个人从他身上搜出另一件武器，别在自己腰间。然后，他蹲了下来，轻轻拍了拍卡戎的肩膀：  
“别嚎了。你是打算让我再对你的脑袋开上一枪吗？”  
“别……别杀我……”卡戎冷汗涔涔，用力捂住大腿上的伤口，“别杀我……”  
“你回答我的问题，”对方从他耳边摘掉通讯器，放在脚下踩碎，“我考虑一下。”  
“你要问……问什么？”  
“C区有两个人高马大的家伙，身上不但带着武器，还有微型摄录机。别告诉我你们正在这里拍电影。”  
“我……我什么都不知道……”卡戎哼哼唧唧地说，“中间人就是这么说的，无论照片里的人跟谁在一起，都要拍下来……报酬按视频的分钟数……分钟数计算……”  
“什么照片？”  
“你……你的照片……”卡戎把左手伸向上衣口袋，对方立刻用枪口制止了他的动作，“在……我口袋里……”卡戎愤恨地瞪着这个随时可能一枪射穿他脑袋的男人，“我要拿照片……”  
“我自己找，你老实呆着。”男人伸手取出照片，随即笑了，“这是什么玩意儿？我的猫脖子上绑上微型相机都比这拍得好。”  
“真的就这么一张……”卡戎悄悄地往后挪，“我……我都跟你说了，你放我走吧……”  
“放你去通风报信？”男人弯了弯嘴角，“你觉得我会那么蠢？”  
“我……我不觉得……”卡戎有点语无伦次，他几乎不敢跟这个人对视，“我可以给你钱……”  
对方笑出声来：“谢谢。”他居然很有礼貌地回答，然后把枪口对准卡戎的眉心，“可我今天下午就得回去坐牢了。你给我再多的钱又有什么用呢？”  
“你……你可以远走高飞……”卡戎觉得自己死到临头，于是闭上眼睛开始胡诌，“我在瑞士银行有个小金库，足够你跑到美洲去，我还认识一个做护照的家伙，绝对以假乱真的手艺……”刚说到这里，码头外围的树林里突然响起了一片分外密集的枪声。  
男人似乎突然想到什么，拿枪的手明显顿了一下。  
“起来。”他用枪点了点卡戎的额头，“往外走。快点。”  
“去哪儿？”卡戎如遇大赦，赶紧扶着身边的集装箱，费劲地爬起来，连腿上的伤汩汩冒血都顾不上了。  
“那个临阵脱逃的家伙肯定不是你们唯一的狙击手。”男人在后面推了他一把，“带我到外围的狙击点附近，我放你走。”不等卡戎说话，他已经凑过来，压低声音补充道：“以我那位局长哥哥的名誉保证。”

###

撒加站在福特的后厢里，将武器袋子里唯一一支狙击枪组装起来，架上了车顶。他在瞄准镜里追着加隆的身影，看见他敏捷地潜入码头右侧集装箱堆出的暗影里，不多时又在另一个地方重新现身。  
然后，他看见加隆朝他比了个“三点方向”，接着又是连串的手势信号。撒加很快明白，加隆正在充当临时观察员，帮他确定风向、风速、距离等一系列数据。  
撒加调整姿势，半个身子伏在车顶篷，尽可能稳住狙击枪的枪身。他的右手食指虚扣在扳机上，通过夜视瞄准镜接收着加隆传来的讯息。  
很快，加隆朝他做出了“射击”的手势。  
撒加深深呼吸，扣动了扳机。  
片刻，他看见加隆再次露头，背对着他比了个“OK”。  
刚刚照此方法合作干掉第二个敌人，撒加忽然隐约听见左后方的树林里发出一阵轻微的响动。他瞬间意识到那是连续的弹夹上膛声。撒加扔下枪，直接往后仰倒，借着手臂和手腕的力量撑了一下，不至于让整个人硬摔在硬邦邦的车厢上。然后，他敏捷地抄起手边能抓到的所有武器，向右侧跳出，翻过车厢，来到福特的驾驶位一侧。  
几乎与此同时，连排的冲锋枪子弹朝车子射过来，疾风骤雨般打在车身和车胎上。撒加倚着驾驶室的门，侧耳听着动静。枪声响了一阵就停下了，接着是军靴踩在林间草地上的声音。大约四、五个人朝福特走了过来。  
撒加屏住呼吸，背靠着车门，握紧了手里的枪柄，慢慢地蹲下身……  
砰，砰，砰，砰。  
福特猛禽的全地形设计意味着高底盘，呼啸的子弹不断从车子下方射出，很快贯穿距离最近的两个敌人的脚掌。一阵惨叫声和咒骂声，余下的三个人立刻分散开来，手里的冲锋枪再次从三个方向朝福特车喷吐火舌，同时慢慢包抄上来。撒加伸手抓住车底，侧身滑了进去紧紧贴住，顺便把打光子弹的手枪扔下，再换上另一把。  
他听见有人用明显带有东欧口音的英语说：  
“该死的，他跑到哪儿去了？”  
接着，另一个女声说：“‘蛤蟆’，你去看看车底下。”  
被她叫作“蛤蟆”的人声音沙哑难听，还略带点结巴：“我……我不去……”他操着同样带有口音的英语说，“凭什么总叫我去？”  
最初的那个低沉粗粝的男声很不耐烦：“老子让你去就去。”接着是推动枪栓保险的声音，“快去！”  
“就……就他妈的会欺负我……”“蛤蟆”不情愿地走到车边，磨磨蹭蹭地矮下身，“……我要去告诉……”他声音顿住。  
“怎么了？”女声问。  
“车……车底下没人。”  
“怎么可能？！”男声显然难以置信，“他难道能凭空消失？”  
“你……你自己来看……”“蛤蟆”颤悠悠地站起来，往后退了几步，摊了摊手。  
“让开。”声音低沉的男人命令道，大步朝前跨出，将AK47单手提着，就要弯腰去探看。  
“等等，哥顿。”女声说，接着，她转动耳麦，“喂，‘翼蜥’，下一班船什么时候过来？”  
“还有不到三分钟。”耳麦里的年轻男声回答。  
“让控制室那边把灯转过来。”女声说，“我们找不到老鼠了。”  
“收到。”  
耳麦里的话音未落，有个人影从车头下方猛地滑出，同时对他们连开数枪。  
撒加在连串子弹的追击中有些狼狈地躲在一棵小树后，疼痛后知后觉地到来，他摸了一把潮湿的左边肩颈，发现只是比较幸运的弹片擦伤。  
他慢慢放下左手，同时放开手里那支再次耗尽子弹的枪。现在他只剩下最后一把武器了。  
女声歇斯底里地叫了一声“哥顿！”，接着似乎蹲下去查看了同伙的死活，然后，她低低地骂了一句“废物”，捡起掉在地上的AK47逼向撒加藏身的位置，同时厉声质问：“这就是你说的‘车底下没人’？！”  
“饶了我这条不值一分钱的贱命吧，‘女王’大人！”“蛤蟆”听起来十分无奈，“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，你们一个两个的全他妈的光会用枪指着我，我有几条小命够分给你们哪……早知道这差事这么麻烦，我方才就跟着‘豺狼’一起跑路了……拜托……”  
说话的声音越来越近，撒加绷紧身体，抬起手里的枪口，准备做出最后的一击。就在这时，一道明晃晃的探照灯光忽然朝他们所在树林方向直射过来。  
撒加不顾瞬间亮起的光线晃得两眼发花，立刻伏低身体，几乎是把自己整个人侧摔进了旁边灌木丛里。那道光线正正地照在他刚才藏身的地方，随之而来的是间隔很短的两发狙击枪的子弹——它们不偏不倚地钉进树干，正中他的头部和心脏方才所在的位置！  
“在那儿！”“女王”大叫起来，AK47的子弹立时像雨点一样泼了过来。  
但那阵急雨只持续了几秒钟就戛然而止。  
“蛤蟆”发出一声惨叫，转身往树林里跑去，但很快就脸朝下扑倒在泥地里。  
撒加站了起来。他的额角蹭破了皮，血沿着侧脸往下流，手上有不少擦伤，被弹片割裂的左边肩膀疼得厉害，以至于左手臂几乎抬不起来。但以刚才交火的激烈程度看来，他现在还能好端端地站着，已经算是万分幸运了。  
那道雪亮的探照灯仍然照着他的方向，但并没有子弹追踪而来。  
又过了一会儿，撒加听见灯光照亮的树林里响起了脚步声，接着是他无比熟悉的语声：  
“喂，撒加！”  
“我在这里。”他朝声音传来的方向走去，很快就看见他的弟弟一脸担心地朝他快步迎过来。撒加停下脚步，微笑着对加隆伸开右边胳膊。  
于是，他们完成了“大半个”短暂的拥抱。  
远处隐约传来了轮渡的鸣笛声。


	15. Chapter 15

“前面左转，就能看到一个缺口。”米罗晃了晃被拷住的左手，弄出一些动静，“对，就那儿。开进去。”  
司机用眼角瞄了他一眼。虽然弯道接近直角，而前方的树林里也一片漆黑，他却根本没有减速。进入树林以后，唯一的照明只剩下他们自己的车前灯，但从油表盘看来，车速仍然保持在120公里每小时。  
道路越来越颠簸，米罗咂了咂嘴，一半是故意想引起司机的注意，另一半……是因为右胳膊上的伤口疼得越发厉害。  
司机根本不理他。  
米罗一点儿也不恼。他微微眯起眼睛，心里暗暗数着数，大约每隔30秒就再咂响嘴唇。声音刚好够让司机在轰鸣的引擎声里听得清楚。  
如此反复了N遍以后，他舔了舔有点发干的嘴唇，不再作声。  
又一个30秒过去，米罗感觉到司机朝他侧过头，但又立刻转回了视线。米罗偷偷地笑了笑，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
“轻度强迫症，嗯？”他一本正经地说，“是不是觉得没听到‘啧’……”他咂了一下嘴唇，“这样一声，心里就有点没着没落的？”  
司机更用力地踩下油门，汽车风驰电掣般穿过幽黑的树林，窄路两边的树枝合着零星雨滴，噼里啪啦地打在车顶和车窗。  
“……不说话你会死吗？”司机的声音低沉冷酷，却意料之外的颇有磁性，甚至可以说很好听，“还是说，你想我现在就干掉你？”  
“那您要怎么去轮渡码头呢？”米罗轻快随意地回应，“虽然您以前显然上过真正的战场，大概也经历过比这险恶一万倍的环境，不过，不是我自吹自擂哦，如果没有我给您指路，您想在1个小时之内到达码头，那绝对是异想天开。”  
他小幅度地抬了抬受伤的右胳膊，“那边，再往左转。”  
司机再次拐了一个急弯，米罗的身体跟着离心力的作用左摇右晃。车子仍然没减速，他不由得吐了吐舌头：  
“后面的路况更差。”他敲了敲副驾驶前面的储物箱，“您最好稍微开慢点。要不然的话，万一压到哪块石头翻出去，或者干脆撞在树上，那咱们可就永远都到不了码头了。”  
司机斜了他一眼，声音冰冷得像车窗外的风雨：“那就是你跟我的命。”  
“喂喂，”米罗故意提高声音抗议，“先生，您活够本了是您的事，我可还远远没活够呢！”  
司机重新沉默，汽车也仍然保持着飞驰的速度。  
米罗缩了缩脖子，艰难地挪动胳膊，把安全带扣得更紧一些。  
“所以说，”见司机没有一点儿反驳的意思，他继续自说自话，“您是真的不想活了才‘改行’的吗？PTSD？有点像，不过也不全是……照您的情况看起来，活得这么生无可恋，应该不只是从战场上带回来的问题吧……”  
“你觉得我现在是哪一行？”司机截住他的话，有些突兀地开口问道。  
“哎？”米罗一愣，随即笑起来，“您吗？当然是拿钱办事的那一行啊。至于具体是什么……职业杀手？雇佣兵？总不会是私家侦探吧？”

###

加隆快速在米罗那辆惨不忍睹的福特上翻了翻，不出所料地在驾驶位的座椅底下发现了应急医疗包。他从里面找出碘伏和棉签，给撒加简单清理了额角的伤口。  
“嘶……”他的哥哥倒抽着凉气，“又是同一边吗……”局长先生的语气有些无奈。  
“是的。”加隆在原本已经有一道伤的地方再次贴上创可贴，然后忍不住笑出声来——米罗留在车里的创可贴上印着的是穿蓝色工装裤、高举香蕉的小黄人。  
“没别的图案吗？”顶着一排小黄人的国安局局长抬起手，试图把贴在额角的创可贴弄下来，“要不就算了吧？反正已经不流血了。”  
“不行。”加隆像洗牌似的“刷”地翻过所有创可贴，“还有‘咱们裸熊’和‘海底总动员’。”他很认真地介绍说，“你看看想要哪个？尼莫怎么样？或者熊猫？我觉得这个熊猫不错。”  
“算了，不用换了。”撒加看着他的弟弟根本就不掩饰的坏笑，很快放弃了纠结创可贴的图案，“去坐船吗？”  
“嗯。”加隆把剩下的创可贴扔回医疗箱。  
“‘嗯’是什么意思？”撒加拍了拍他的肩膀，接过医疗箱单手夹着，准备送回车里，“你现在想的是我正在想的吗？”  
加隆还没回答，不远的地方忽然传来一声痛苦的呻吟。两人同时抬头看去，发现是刚才被打中的那个代号“女王”的佣兵。她捂着流血的腹部，正奋力爬向掉落在附近的枪。  
加隆立刻抢步上前，踢开了那支武器，然后踩住了她的右手手腕。  
“别动。”他冷声说，“否则别怪我不客气。”  
“杀了我吧。”“女王”喘息着说。  
“我不杀女人。”加隆耸耸肩膀，“要不然刚才你就已经死了。”  
“你们的雇主是谁？”撒加跟过来，将医疗箱放在“女王”身边，单手翻找着里面的纱布和药棉。  
“我来吧。”加隆翻了个白眼，把撒加往一边挤了挤，“你把那边的AK捡起来，盯着点周围的动静。”  
“我说……就这么指使你受伤的哥哥真的好么？”

###

“喂，”米罗再次出声引起司机的注意，“前面，再往右。”  
司机几不可见地点了点头，猛地往右打了方向盘。米罗的脑袋磕在车窗上，他夸张地大叫了一声。  
“即使不拿自己的命当回事，您也真够敢开的……”他半调侃地吐槽了一句，然后忽然收起调笑的语气，语速很快地问道：“所以，您失去的是……战友？朋友？还是……爱人？”  
“你说什么？”司机似乎怔了一下，下意识地反问道。  
“您的状态和反应。”米罗看着司机严肃冷漠的侧脸，“起初我以为是从战场回来的PTSD，后来又觉得不太像，反而更像是……失去了什么人。您……”他从染血的白大褂口袋里抽出右手，有些费力地稍微举高，小幅度地挥了挥，好像要挡住司机瞬间投过来的匕首般凌厉的目光，嘴里的分析却没停，“估计您也听心理医生说过吧，悲伤分为五个阶段什么的……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“您现在的状态就基本属于第二个阶……”  
司机的开车速度丝毫不减，右手捞起枪对准米罗：  
“再说一遍，闭嘴。你们这些人的废话，我早就已经听够了。”  
“OK，OK，”米罗把左手也举了起来，左手腕因为手铐的束缚弯出不自然的弧度，“我闭嘴。”他伸出一根手指点了点，“您注意看路啊……再往前，大概300米吧，有片比较稀疏的灌木丛，直接穿出去，就能看见码头……”  
灌木丛虽然稀疏，但根本没有任何现成的通路。不过，码头的探照灯光已经隐约可以看见，所以司机总算勉强降低了车速。  
“马上就到了……”米罗像是松了一口气似的说，“您开得可真够快的，应该只用了……40几分钟？”见司机不说话，他又试探性地道：  
“既然到了，您是不是可以放我走了？”  
“你今晚到底有没有见过加隆·杰米尼？”司机忽然再次问道。  
“哎？”米罗很惊讶似的摇了摇头，“刚才在诊所我就已经跟您说过，我只认识一个姓杰米尼的男人。不知道您要找的这个加隆·杰米尼，和现任的国安局长撒加·杰米尼有什么关系？”  
“油嘴滑舌的家伙！你以为自己很了解我是吗？”司机皱着眉冷冷道，同时举起了手里的枪，“你说的话，我连一个字都不相信。”眼看他就要开枪，不远处却抢先传来一阵激烈的枪声，听起来竟是火力强劲的俄制武器。数次命悬一线磨练出的本能反应让司机立刻伏低了身体。就在这时，米罗忽然张开右手，用力按向白大褂的口袋。只听轻微的“噗嗤”一声，一股奇特的味道在车内的狭小空间迅速扩散开来。司机马上将枪口抬高，对准米罗毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。虽然距离极近，但由于眼前瞬间变得模糊，那颗子弹堪堪擦着米罗的侧脸飞过，射穿了车窗。司机还要再次射击，手腕却难以继续支持手枪的重量。他的手很快垂落下去，枪也掉在驾驶位和副驾驶位中间的空档处。  
米罗屏住呼吸，动作极快地从司机身上摸出钥匙，打开手铐跳下车。他用力关好车门，胸口剧烈起伏，大口大口地吸入车外漂浮着火药味的空气，  
“唔……”死里逃生的年轻兽医揉着自己淤血的手腕，矮身钻进旁边灌木丛，“真是好险……”

###

加隆用纱布包住药棉，叠了好几层，用力按住“女王”腹部冒血的枪伤，敷料很快就全部被血浸透。  
“我不会……领你的情……”“女王”用暗紫色的眼睛盯着加隆，声音微弱地说。  
“我也用不着你领情。”加隆撇撇嘴，看起来很认真地打量着“女王”的面孔，直到撒加轻轻咳嗽一声，话里有话地说：  
“你认识她？”  
加隆用绷带把“女王”的伤口绑紧，站起身来，拈起一块纱布擦了擦手上的血，似笑非笑地瞥了一眼兄长：  
“我的确看她有点眼熟。怎么？你在吃醋？”  
他不再去看地上的伤者，径自走到撒加身边，凑近他的耳朵：  
“我不光看她眼熟，还猜得出她听谁的命令行事。那个人……”他故意拉长声调，笑道，“跟我可是‘老交情’了。”  
“所以呢？”撒加不动声色地挑了挑眉梢，“你要在这儿等着跟他‘相会’？”他低头看了看表，语气平静得如同单纯陈述事实：“坐轮渡需要三小时五十分钟，从阿姆斯特丹到海牙大约一个半小时车程。现在还不到两点，看起来……你就算等下一趟也完全来得及。”  
“既然你都这么说了……”加隆仍然满不在乎似的轻笑，“那我恭敬不如从命！反正时间也来得及，我还真有点儿想再会一会他。”他走向福特车，从后座底下翻出两把枪，“不过，我得先去把码头上收拾收拾，再去控制室把这能晃瞎眼的探照灯转到别处去。”他往自己身后别了一把枪，接着快步走到撒加身后，胸口几乎碰触到对方的后背。  
“这个你拿着。”他附在撒加耳后说，将另一把枪贴着撒加的后腰插进腰带，“拜托你多加小心，亲爱的局长哥哥。刚才我的小心脏差点就被你吓爆了。”  
撒加半侧过头看着弟弟，他的蓝眼睛里有一丝微妙的笑意，语气却冷冰冰的：  
“你活该。”  
“好吧好吧，有你这样的哥哥~算我活该。”加隆往前凑了半步，在兄长的嘴唇上落下蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，“你要不要给斯考皮翁的诊所打个电话？要是那小子遇上大麻烦，我们恐怕真得重新安排行程了。”

“哇哦！”他的话音没落，灌木丛里就传来惊喜掺杂的叫声，“加隆哥，原来你这么关心我！啊啊啊啊，好！感！动！”  
米罗·斯考皮翁带着那招牌式的无畏笑容，从那里钻了出来。


	16. Chapter 16

拉达曼提斯的梦里也在下雨。  
雨水沿着倾斜的屋檐和落了灰的玻璃窗往下流，汇聚到一处，再继续落下去。  
淅沥的雨声持续不断，像许多金鱼正在水里翻转身体摆动尾巴，也像……她背后散落的长发和指间流淌出的琴声。  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己靠坐在树下，叶尖上仍在滴落水珠，润湿了他的脸。  
“拉达曼提斯先生，”站在他身边的年轻男人恭谨地开口，“您醒了。”  
“你是……”拉达曼提斯站起来，眼前一阵天旋地转，他扶住树干，觉得有人正把他的脑袋放在一个巨大的铁钳中间。钳子一寸寸缩紧，挤压他的太阳穴，像要把脑浆都挤出来。  
他放弃了思考那个人的名字——既然没趁他昏迷时下杀手，那么就应该是米诺斯派来的人……说起来，他的确在米诺斯身边见过这个人。不止一次。  
拉达曼提斯用力捏住一边太阳穴，狠狠地掐了几下。皮肤上很快出现紫红的淤血痕迹。他照此方法对付另一边的太阳穴，那种昏沉僵硬的感觉似乎终于消去一些。  
“路尼。”年轻人垂着头自报家门，“米诺斯先生让我过来……”

“还有人活着吗？”拉达曼提斯打断他的话。  
“那个女人，她在那边，”他抬手指了指不远处，“看起来伤得挺厉害。费列……抱歉，我不记得他的名字。代号是‘豺狼’的那个人看见另外两个人被杀就逃走了。哦，还有那个叫……卡戎的，他可能也逃走了。”路尼没什么起伏地回答，完全公事公办的语气，但拉达曼提斯仍然转向他：  
“你在嘲笑我们？”他低沉地问。  
“怎么可能。”路尼把头垂得更低。单论长相，他称得上清秀，看起来文质彬彬，只要拿上一个皮包，就十足像是法学院毕业、刚刚进入事务所打杂的律师助理。此时此刻，他微微缩起肩膀，露出一副害怕的样子，就好像被拉达曼提斯的严厉质问吓坏了。然而那双浅紫色眼眸里的神色却显然并非如此——拉达曼提斯当然也看到了。他的视线早已恢复平稳，甚至能看清年轻人微微挑高的嘴角上噙着的明显轻蔑。  
“奎恩在哪里？”他勉强压下内里燃烧的怒火，冷声问。  
“她在那边。我带您过去。”路尼后退了半步，举起双手，“请不要迁怒于我，拉达曼提斯先生。”他说话声音很轻，但每个吐字都非常清楚，“我无意嘲笑您或是您的手下。”  
“你只不过眼看着他们被人打死。”拉达曼提斯尽可能不去看那双令他愤怒升级的浅紫色眼睛。他的手条件反射地按在腰间，但那里的枪套是空的。  
“那个混蛋兽医……”他恨恨地说，“他用的是特制麻醉剂……之前那个武器袋子里才有的东西，居然还他妈敢说他从没见过加隆·杰米尼。他们根本就是一伙的。”他用力挥了挥手，示意路尼往前走，“你是不是眼看着他开着我的车、带着我的枪逃跑了？”  
“我过来的时候，只看到您在树下昏迷不醒，拉达曼提斯先生。”路尼低着头在前面带路，“您看，我只是个微不足道的程序员，米诺斯先生给我的指示，也只是‘协助’您的手下行动。我已经尽了最大的努力‘协助’他们。”  
他带着拉达曼提斯绕过一小丛灌木，往前面指了指：“她在那儿。”  
拉达曼提斯昂着头走过他身边：“听着，他们是‘我的人’，但不是我的‘手下’。”他冷声说，然后走上前去，单膝跪在“女王”身边。

“奎恩。”他稍微托高对方的头，让她半靠在自己身上。“女王”的眼神有些迷离，但当她听到拉达曼提斯的声音，就慢慢地弯起了嘴角：  
“长官，真抱歉。”她微笑着说，“哥顿……还有西路费都……所有人都死了。我现在……也要死了。”  
拉达曼提斯动了动嘴唇，没有说话。  
“……巴连呢？他……还活着吗？”  
拉达曼提斯轻轻拂开她额前散落的发绺，一字一顿地答道：“是的。他受了重伤。但他还活着。而且还会继续活下去。”  
“喔！”“女王”发出不甘心的叹息，“该死！他怎么总是……运气……特别好的那个？”她用颤抖的手指摘下右耳上的方形耳钉，放进对方手里，“长官……你把它……交给中间人吧……希望……有用……”

拉达曼提斯站起身来，沉默地摊开掌心，看着那薄薄的金属片，久久地待在原地不动。直到路尼突然在他身后说：  
“拉达曼提斯先生，如果我没看错……那是视频存储芯片。我这里有读取设备。您要先看一下里面的内容吗？”  
“我要和米诺斯通话。”拉达曼提斯转过身，“现在。”  
“当然可以。”路尼掏出自己的手机，打开其中一个程序的界面。在蓝黑的底色中，闪烁着一个迅速移动的绿色光点。他抬手指了指天空：“请您稍等片刻。米诺斯先生很快就到。”  
过了大约五分钟，树林上方传来直升机螺旋桨的旋转声，随之而来的是一道雪亮的白光。一架黑色的直升机盘旋在他们的头顶，光线里落下一条左右摇晃的软梯。  
“请吧，拉达曼提斯先生。”路尼微微弯腰，做了个手势，“米诺斯先生就在上面等您。”  
拉达曼提斯将那枚芯片放进右侧口袋。他的手指突然触到了另外的东西。他将它拿出来，发现是一张对折的纸条。那上面写着：  
“别再去找兽医小子的麻烦，我就告诉你那个女人的事。阿姆斯特丹见。”  
后面跟着一个地址，以及留下纸条的人龙飞凤舞的签名——只有一个大写字母：K.  
拉达曼提斯将纸条撕碎攥在手里，开始沿着软梯往上爬。夜风吹过，梯子继续摇晃，枝条蘸着冰冷的雨滴不断地抽打过来。他丝毫没有减速，很快就将树林踩在脚下。马上就要进入机舱的时候，拉达曼提斯张开手，让那些白色的纸屑随风四散而去。

###

“啧啧，这就是一等舱？”加隆皱着鼻子，“房顶这么低，空间这么小，还连个窗户都没有……”  
“你一直盯着的是床吧。”撒加揉了一把他的短毛，语气里隐约带着几分调笑。  
“是啊！”加隆叉着腰，一脸不满地在房间里转圈，“床这么窄，怎么睡觉？”  
“只有不到四小时的路程。”撒加在床边的单人沙发上坐下，“我把床让给你好了。”  
“谁用你让？”加隆耸耸肩，拉开卫生间的隔门，“瞧，居然有个浴缸哎！要不我在这儿睡算了！”  
“怎么？”撒加站起来朝他走过去，意味深长地问道：“你很想睡？”

“嘿，加隆哥！”房间拉门“砰”地一声被拉开，米罗·斯考皮翁笑容满面地跳了进来，“已经开船啦！要不要跟我去甲板上喝一杯？”他环视了一圈房间，一脸羡慕：“哇~~~这就是一等舱啊！”  
撒加微微一怔，不动声色地退回沙发坐下了。  
“喝一杯？”加隆眯起眼睛笑道，“我受伤了哎，小子！你看！”他弯腰撩起从米罗那儿借来的运动裤的裤腿，露出缠裹着重重绷带的伤口，“什么样的蠢医生会让他的病人这个样子去喝一杯？”  
“哦！对哈！”米罗拍了拍脑门，“我忘了！那我自己去……”  
“你也受伤了，傻瓜！”加隆干脆利落地把他往门外推，“去去去，回你的三等舱躺着去！不到四个小时路程而已！”  
“可是……”米罗像只八爪章鱼似的扒住门框，“可是人家好不容易才死里逃生，想庆祝一下嘛！”  
“别跟我‘人家’！恶不恶心！”加隆嫌恶地要把他从门上扒拉下去，突然眼睛一亮，凑近去按着米罗的肩膀，语重心长地说：“嘿，米罗小子，你听我说……”  
“嗯？”米罗忽然觉得脑后一阵冷风刮过，不由自主地往后一缩，“你，你要干嘛？”  
“你死乞白赖地跟着我们呢，我就不跟你计较了。毕竟你还算有点儿用处嘛！再说，虽然我给他留了字条，可也不知道拉达曼提斯那家伙会不会真的再回去找你算账，对吧？”  
“哦。”米罗眼看着那张英俊的面孔离自己越来越近，脖子后面也似乎越来越发凉了，“……谢，谢谢加隆哥。”  
“所以，这一路呢，你就给我好好保持低调。”加隆的笑意更深，“要是你做个乖孩子……”他凑到米罗耳边，不知说了些什么。  
“啊？”米罗一愣，有点难以置信地看着加隆，“加隆哥，你……说真的？”  
“当然是真的！”加隆信誓旦旦地保证道，“好了好了，现在快去休息！不要到处乱跑！”  
“好吧……”米罗听话地松开手，“一言为定？”  
“一言为定！”加隆脸上是笑，手上却一点也没吝惜力气。他“砰”地一声用力关上门，米罗那戏谑的声音却透过门板传了过来：  
“喂，加隆哥，你和杰米尼局长可都受着伤呢，最好不要乱来哟！”  
“滚！”加隆露出好笑的表情，往门上轻踹了一脚。门外的年轻兽医发出一阵肆无忌惮的大笑，沿着旁边的楼梯往下层的舱室去了。  
加隆转回身来，发现沙发上的撒加换了一副严肃的表情，便走回来坐在沙发扶手上，伸出胳膊去搂兄长的脖子：  
“怎么啦？”他笑着问，“刚才你不是也有‘睡觉’的打算吗？”  
“你不但认识那个佣兵，还给他留了字条？”  
“哇哦~”加隆往后躲了躲，脸上的笑却在扩大，“你这是要审我吗，局长先生？”  
“是啊，反正时间充裕得很。”撒加故意冷着脸站起来，从腰间抽出手铐，“你是乖乖束手就擒，还是要我亲自动手？”  
“真不是我小看你呀，亲爱的局长先生！”加隆跳下扶手，慢慢往后退了两步。鉴于空间狭小，他迅速找了个比较容易发挥拳脚的位置，“就算你的左胳膊好端端的，也不是我的对手。”  
“哦？要不要赌一赌？”撒加往前跨了两步。手铐的细链搭在他指间，晃动中碰撞出轻微的金属声响。  
“……赌就赌！”


	17. 番外篇

加隆的后背摔在床上时心里还有余裕去想，一等舱的床也不过如此，但好歹强过国际刑警总部监狱的那种冷硬床板。  
他的目光越过压住自己的撒加，看向狭窄的舱室里踩上鞋印的沙发、翻倒的椅子、裂纹的镜子和摇摇欲坠的卫生间门，忍不住要笑出声来。国安局肯定要做出赔偿，不知道开给航运公司的支票上会写出什么名目。他右手按着床面，想翻身反制住整个人欺压上来的兄长，但撒加的动作显然更快。  
加隆听见自己耳边有轻微的“咔嗒”一响，右手已经被拷在床柱上，与此同时，相邻舱室的乘客大抵终于忍无可忍，砰砰砰地用力砸了几下隔板。  
加隆咧开嘴无声地笑。他用力扯了扯右手腕，发现束缚住自己的是货真价实的手铐，便从善如流地放弃抵抗：  
“嘘——”他笑着把左手食指竖起放在嘴边，“听听，隔壁在抗议呢。”  
“愿赌服输。”撒加捉住他的手指，将他的左手按在脸侧，“回答我的问题。”

“亲爱的局长哥哥，你这么凶巴巴的，我好害怕。”加隆在他身下左右扭动了两下，像在寻找舒服的位置。撒加更用力地压住他的左手，右边的手铐被牵动，发出声响。  
“你居然还带着这玩意儿吗？”他扭过脸去看自己的右手腕，“我还以为迪斯马斯克的车炸了的时候，它就跟着完蛋了呢。”  
“我能拿到那个藏了信号屏蔽器的娃娃，当然也能拿到它。”撒加拍了拍他的脸，“别转移话题。”  
“喔，好吧。”加隆回过脸来看着他，更确切地说，是看着他左边肩头微微被鲜血浸染的伤处。撒加就是这样，只要想赢，他就可以不计任何代价。从这一点上说，他们倒的确是完全相同的性情。只不过，撒加的“任何代价”里甚至可以包括他自己，而他的“任何代价”里却始终没法包括撒加。  
“愿赌服输。”他轻快地重复着撒加的话，“我乖乖回答你的问题……疼……你别那么使劲按着我好不好啊，哥哥？”

他出其不意地骤然发力，顺利地抽出左手，一把勾住撒加的脖子，将他猛地拉向自己。  
唇齿磕碰，舌尖纠缠。加隆以退为进的把戏耍得太好，以至于撒加几乎一时恍惚。他只用了几秒钟就反应过来，却没法在此刻再推开加隆。  
撒加更低地俯下身去，加深那个亲吻，直到听到加隆的轻笑声才停止。  
“你有反应了……”加隆的声音里带出得意的喘息，“真是禽兽！”他的左手开始往撒加的下面伸，“局长先生，你审问每个嫌疑人时……”修长的手指隔着尚算笔挺的西裤起劲地揉按着，直到感觉到那里愈加勃发的欲望，加隆嘴角的笑意明显地扩大，“……都会这样吗？”  
“你以为……每个嫌疑人都会像你这样胡闹？”撒加的左手仍然按在他被拷住的右手腕上，不知不觉就加重的力道让那里的皮肤现出微红的痕迹，他的右手去抓加隆的手，却在纠缠中被对方反扣住手腕。  
“胡闹？”加隆笑出声，他的手指紧紧捏着撒加的腕子，掌心滚烫，只有指尖上有一丁点冰凉——那样的温度和力度让撒加几乎无法控制地变得比刚才更硬，“你难道不想要我吗，”加隆半眯起眼睛，抬起上半身，凑近撒加的耳边用气声问，“禽兽老哥？”

撒加稍微扭开脸，他太熟悉加隆这套说辞，也知道自己在这欲擒故纵式的花招面前能自控多久。如果是以前的时候，马上把注意力转移到别处或许就有用，但自从加隆被转送到国际刑警总部监狱，他们能单独“见面”的机会实在太少。所以，当那熟悉的气息洒在耳畔时，平素妥善藏好的占有欲立刻毫不犹豫地叫嚣起来。  
“瞧瞧，它可比你诚实多了……”加隆抓着撒加的手，笑嘻嘻地引他去摸下面，然后再把那只手往自己的下身按——那里也已经和他哥哥的一样硬，“想要有什么关系？”他舔吻着撒加的嘴角，“你看，我也想要……”  
撒加没让他把这样的话再继续说下去。他左手揽过加隆的后脑勺，用力地吻上他的嘴唇，同时熟练地单手褪下他的外裤内裤，握住他的勃起开始撸动。  
那力道比往日里更重些，加隆发出呻吟似的轻喘，又很快被撒加悉数吞下去。他微闭起眼睛，近乎满足地感受到一向持重的兄长变成只有他才知晓的样子——带着些许疯狂的迫切，因为爱欲而不顾一切地索要夺取。  
这是只有他才能拥有的撒加。

“你很想要，嗯？”撒加熟稔地捋着他的勃起，抬起声线问，加隆半睁开眼，看见撒加也在笑，却是一副意味深长的模样。  
“什么叫‘我很想要’？你难道就没感觉？”他虚握着撒加的手腕问。  
“当然有感觉。”撒加的手下并没停，手法却跟平时不太一样。加隆从不知道兄长的动作可以如此老练，更不知道对方竟会比他自己更加熟知这具身体里最为隐秘的欲念和索求。撒加的手比以往都要烫，技巧更是娴熟到令人发指的地步。那些手指如同演奏音乐般律动，以恰到好处的力度摸过他下面的每一处细节，所过之处引发回音般的喘息，让他不由自主地浑身打颤。加隆的呻吟声跟着身体的节奏带上了颤音，他几乎没法控制地挺起腰，把自己往撒加的手里送过去。对方却在这时停下动作——右手食指的指尖甚至还虚按在他那已然濡湿的顶端。  
“唔……”加隆不自觉地发出不满的叹息，“混蛋……别停……”他简直想直接抓着撒加的手满足自己，唯一能活动的左手却再次被兄长控制住。  
“要继续吗？”撒加很认真地看着他问。  
“你他妈的……别废话……”欲火焚身的滋味像是千虫万蚁在心尖儿上爬来爬去，加隆真想立刻跳起来狠狠咬撒加一口，可他平时最爱下口的地方正是撒加的左边肩膀，而那里现在仍然在渗血——尽管那浅浅的血腥味让他更加硬得发疼。  
“说说看，”撒加烫人的指尖轻轻滑过他的阴茎侧面，不出所料地勾起一阵难耐的颤抖，“那个佣兵叫什么名字？你们是怎么认识的？”  
“你这混蛋……”加隆半蜷起身体，弓着腿想要反击，但因为位置不利，很快被对方重新压住。  
“混蛋也好，什么也好……”纤长有力的手指顺着茎身再次滑到顶端，有一下没一下地揉，揉得加隆全身发软，“我现在问你，你们是怎么认识的？”  
“你……”加隆瞪着撒加，他的蓝眼睛里掠过真实的愤怒，但很快就被笑意所取代，“好，我可以说，”他垂下眼睫，看着撒加仍然在他下身来回逡巡的手指，微微咬了一下嘴唇，随即扬起嘴角笑起来，“等你让我爽了，我什么都说！”  
“一言为定。”撒加当然没错过那双眼里瞬间掠过的情绪。事实上，他从来都清楚加隆真正的底线在哪里，却没法阻止自己伸出脚尖，正正地点在那条线上。只要想到身下的人有着不为他所知的事情，他的心底就会蹿升出一种蠢蠢欲动的纠结不安。他要知道与加隆有关的一切——哪怕反过来并非如此，哪怕他会处心积虑地对加隆隐瞒某些秘密。于他而言，这算是罕有的双重标准，以及极为难得的失控。

撒加专心地撩拨着加隆的欲望，就好像刚才颇煞风景的问答从没发生过。再次捋过一个来回时他有意地略微用力，不出所料地感到加隆的身体短暂地绷紧，接着手上一片粘腻潮湿。  
“爽了么？”撒加伏下身亲吻加隆，手指就着那些湿润粘稠的液体伸向他的后面。  
“当然……还不够啊。”指尖触及缝隙的时候加隆的臀部肌肉瑟缩了一下，但很快就在撒加的试探中逐渐放松下来。  
“一等舱的卫生间通常会提供润滑剂和安全套……”撒加附在他耳边说，“要不要我去……”  
“你哪儿也不用去。”加隆咬住他的耳垂，轻轻重重地磨碾，“闭上嘴，进来，操到我觉得爽为止。否则……”他忽然睁开眼睛，恶狠狠地看着撒加，“我什么也不会告诉你！”  
撒加不再说话，只是一根根地增加用于扩张的手指。等到身下的人眼角泛红，再也没法抑制充满情欲的剧烈喘息时，他便拖过枕头垫在加隆腰下，慢慢把自己早就昂扬的器官埋进去。

润滑远远不够，加隆左手捏住撒加的肩膀，发出忍受疼痛的吸气声。撒加比以往任何一次都更大更硬，而且显然更有耐心。加隆的手指按在自己小腹上，在那种奇异的、近乎折磨的胀痛感中，摸到撒加蓬勃的欲望形状。直到此时此刻他才终于确认，今天的撒加热得迥然不同——那已经是本不属于他的温度。  
加隆在心里骂了一句“该死”，单手揽住撒加的脖子吻他的嘴唇和耳垂，然后再吻向颈侧和衬衫领口里微微露出的锁骨。果然，不只是下面那里在发热，他的兄长整个人都在发热。  
“你在发低烧！都这样了还逞什么强？”加隆难耐地动了动腰，撒加仍然停留在他里面，似乎是个进退不得的位置。原本还在积聚的怒气被撒加不算正常的热度迅速地蒸发殆尽，他现在只觉得身体里某个地方微妙地疼痛起来。又过了一会儿，加隆才意识到那格外发痛的地方是心口。  
“加隆……”撒加如同叹息般叫他的名字，将整个身体的重量压下来，“我……”他原本想说“我不该那样问你”，但转念间便觉得这种话显然有悖于自己的本心。于是，那热烫的指尖细致地描过加隆的侧脸：“……我爱你。”他的兄长最后轻描淡写地说。  
加隆的眼角更红，他忘情地吮吻着撒加的嘴唇，大张着双腿将自己彻底敞开在兄长面前，劲细的腰还在慢慢扭动，仿佛要努力配合着穴口吞进撒加的欲望，牙缝里却恨恨地冒出一句：“操不动就赶紧滚出去。”

他的兄长微笑起来，温柔地俯身落吻，准确无比地吻在加隆胸前萌发疼痛的地方。撒加毫不在意地抬起染了血的手臂用力拥抱加隆，却又小心地避过对方受伤的地方。随着右腿被抬高，那灼热的性器也在加隆的身体里进入得更深。  
“你也很热。”撒加轻声说，“比平时更热。”  
他扶住加隆的腰，开始缓慢地抽插。加隆轻轻吐出一口气，动作利落地把兄长的上身剥个精光，将自己赤裸的胸口熨帖到对方的胸口上。所有声音都退去，世界只剩下相连相系的紧密归属感，他清楚地听见他们的心脏正在以完全相同的频率跳动。  
“混蛋哥哥。”他贴在撒加耳边说。  
“混蛋哥哥爱你。”撒加用指腹抚摸他的背，热烈的火花沿着脊椎一路向下燃烧，“也爱操你。”  
抽送的速度逐渐加快，力道却掌握得越来越巧妙，加隆的喘息和呻吟也越来越无法压抑。床弓吱吱嘎嘎地响得厉害，像是下一秒钟就要散架。有那么一瞬间，加隆在闪念之间想，再这么下去，搞不好三等舱的米罗小子都能听见他们正在干什么。不对，是撒加正在“干”什么。也不对，是撒加正在“干谁”。他被自己的念头逗得发笑，然后在正被人偷听的莫名刺激里剧烈地射出来。湿热的内部前所未有地绞紧撒加楔进他体内的勃起，他的兄长抓紧他的肩膀，一下接一下地钉进他最深处，直到最后的释放……


	18. Chapter 18

拉达曼提斯进入直升机机舱，螺旋桨的轰鸣震耳欲聋，他在米诺斯对面坐下，对方递给他一副耳罩。拉达曼提斯刚把它戴在头上，耳机里就传来米诺斯的声音。机舱里空间有限，他们明明近在咫尺，甚至连膝盖都几乎相碰，但那声音听起来却像是很遥远。  
“晚上好，拉达。”米诺斯用那种惯用的、玩笑似的语气说，还举起右手，朝他煞有介事地挥了挥，“啧啧啧，你的脸色看起来像个鬼。”  
“你把我的人全都扔在码头，所有的后援是个跟你一样‘见机行事’的程序员。”拉达曼提斯黑着脸说，“现在他们都死了。”他从舷窗里往下看了一眼，天色昏暗，林木茂密，无法看清任何东西，“只剩下你的人还活得好好的，因为战斗还没开始，他们就躲的躲，逃的逃了。”  
“你未免分得太清楚了。”米诺斯身体前倾，露出同情的表情，拍了拍他的膝头，“拉达，建立复杂而细致的‘联系’根本就不在你擅长的范围之内。你这么折腾自己，就没觉得辛苦？”  
拉达曼提斯瞪着他不说话，米诺斯笑了笑，向后靠坐回去：“听我说，没有什么‘你的人’或者‘我的人’，从自愿领下这份‘工作’那一刻起，他们就只是‘死人’而已。”  
拉达曼提斯的嘴角绷紧，瞳孔收缩，他的表情看起来像是要对着米诺斯的眉心打上整整一梭子子弹，可他身上现在没有任何武器。所以他只能攥紧拳头，指关节的闷响被发动机的引擎声轻易覆盖。  
“别生气呀。”米诺斯了然地笑道，“其实，你跟我又何尝不是‘死人’。那句话怎么说来着……Valar Morghulis.”他惟妙惟肖地模仿了那与古拉丁语的发音颇有几分相似的句子，声线中仍带有起伏笑意，听来却仿佛巫师在暗夜间念动的诅咒般，让人浑身寒毛倒竖，“虽说‘凡人皆有一死’，但我们毕竟跟他们不在一个等级。拉达，不管你信不信，我可从没忘记以前的日子，跟我们住了八年的那个寄养家庭比起来，就连地狱都美好得像是极乐净土。”  
米诺斯弯下腰，从座椅底下拿出枪盒，把它放在拉达曼提斯腿上：“你，我，还有艾亚哥斯那个走运的傻瓜，我们都是‘幸存者’。拉达，你还记得为什么吗？为什么到了最后，所有孩子里只有我们三个还活着？”  
米诺斯把枪盒打开，用指尖敲了敲分解状态的狙击枪零件，示意拉达曼提斯赶快开始组装，“那是因为……”他用两根手指拈起盒子里的一颗暗铜色的子弹，放在掌心里把玩，“我们从小就学会一件事——谁的命也不值钱，谁的命也别在乎。不管是自己的，还是别人的。”  
他对着嘴边的话筒说出一个位置坐标，直升机倾出危险的角度，向东掉转方向加速前进。

“我们去哪儿？”拉达曼提斯沉默片刻，手指拂过盒子里冰冷的枪械零件，最后停留在M82A1狙击枪那高精准度的瞄准镜上。他拿起拆解状态的瞄准镜，透过镜头望向舷窗外的黑夜——他们已经飞离了轮渡码头，天空却仍然呈现出一种灯影摇曳般的光感，似乎预示着即将天亮，却又与现在的时间截然不符。  
现在是凌晨两点四十三分。算得上是一天之中夜最深、天最黑的时候。  
“去完成委托啊。”米诺斯将手里的子弹扔回枪盒，笑眯眯地回答，“哎呀，真想现在就看到局长先生的表情！”

###

米罗仰躺在三等舱的窄床上，整个人都气鼓鼓的，好像刚刚被攻击的河豚鱼。一等舱的豪华和这里的简陋形成了鲜明的对比，让年轻的兽医觉得内心有点儿憋屈。他深信那位局长先生完全有能力给自己也搞定一张一等舱的船票，可那家伙好像只想着怎么跟自己的亲弟弟“逍遥快活”。很显然，“正主”在线的情况下，他这个“备用品”就被遗忘到九霄云外去了。  
“唉~”米罗由衷地发出一声长长的叹息，扯过被子来蒙住脸，很快又因为难闻的空气和憋闷的胸口而露出了脑袋。他扔开被子闭上眼睛，非常虔诚地祈祷加隆方才的许诺不是随口安抚他的玩笑……当然也不是故意吓唬他……  
就在这时，他听到有个沙哑难听的声音说：  
“不找你找谁！所有人都他妈的死绝了我还能找谁？！”  
米罗怔了怔，那个一直抱怨咒骂的声音越来越近，似乎是有人正一边打手机一边朝他的方向走过来。米罗尽可能放慢呼吸，仍然闭着眼睛，假装已经睡得很沉。  
声音的主人停在他身边的狭窄过道里，对着手机压低声音骂道：  
“你他妈的也去码头上拦截一下试试！躲得远远的敲两行代码，算什么本事！”  
正骂到这里，米罗忽然感到自己的小腿上被狠狠地踹了一脚。他猛地从床上弹起来，露出一副无故被人踢醒之后既生气又茫然的表情，扯开嗓子叫道：  
“喂！你干什么？”  
“你他妈的滚开！”站在面前的男人又瘦又高，暗黄色的眼珠里闪露凶光，活像非洲草原上成群结队、抢夺腐肉的鬣狗。  
米罗假装往后瑟缩了一下，忙不迭地举高双手：“你……您……”他嗫嚅着嘴唇，像是被他的凶恶无礼惊吓到说不出话。  
“你小子眼瞎吗？占了老子的地方！”男人用手机敲了敲床铺上的号码，“9排18号！”  
“我……”米罗扫了一眼床位，“您那个……双数……是……上铺……下面……是……17……您看……”他故意结结巴巴地辩解，又从上衣口袋里摸出自己的船票给对方出示。  
“看什么看！”男人一脚踏在下铺的床位上，伸出手狠狠推了米罗一把，“赶紧滚！”  
米罗揉着肩膀往后退了两步，攀着床边的梯子爬到逼仄狭窄、连坐起来都不可能的上铺去，很委屈地躺下，嘴里小小声嘀咕，“凶什么……”  
他声音太低，三等舱的轮船引擎声又太响，男人并没听见，只是大喇喇地放下脚，也不打扫鞋印就直接往下铺一躺，继续哑着嗓子讲电话：  
“我告诉你，他就是想把我们一个个的都送到绝路上去！到最后不管拿到多少钱，还不都他妈的进了他自己的腰包！不信？你刚才是怎么跟我说的？你没亲眼看到艾亚哥斯老大的下场？！平日里称兄道弟，真到了大难临头的时候，那王八蛋难道有眨一眨眼？”  
米罗总觉得那奇怪的名字听起来好像有点耳熟，似乎……有谁曾经跟他提过。他把身体蜷起来，屏住呼吸仔细往下听。  
电话对面的人刚说了几句，下铺的男人恶狠狠地打断了他：  
“别跟我鬼扯！我知道你能联系到那王八蛋！赶紧告诉他，码头上都他妈的被人清干净了！现在只有我有他要的东西！趁早把我该得的钱打到我户头上，我就把东西留在阿姆斯特丹码头的储存柜里。下船的时候要是还没看到转账，我他妈的就直接把这破卡扔海里去！”他怒冲冲地挂断电话，嘴里还在不依不饶地骂着什么。  
男人躺在下铺翻来覆去，显然非常烦躁，没过一会儿，他又翻身坐起来，骂骂咧咧地侧身穿过过道，走向舱室另一头的洗手间。  
米罗皱着眉头想了想，也从上铺爬下来，跟了过去。

###

国安局长先生用仅余的一丝理智命令自己在最后关头撤了出来。白浊的精液溅射在床边，地上，染污了彼此的胸腹和大腿。  
他们看着对方，保持着相拥的姿势，半天没说话，直到撒加忽然觉得脸上热得厉害。他在皱得没法看的西装口袋里摸出钥匙，打开了锁住加隆的手铐，然后面色复杂地看着他们周围那些一眼就能看出来的痕迹……  
“你在想什么？”加隆揉了揉红肿破皮的右手腕，笑道，“该怎么‘毁尸灭迹’？还是你们国安局得交多少钱的‘清洗费’？”  
“或许我们应该趁现在偷偷换个房间。”撒加站起身开了句玩笑。双脚踩在地面时他觉得稍微有点头晕，但激烈而投入的性爱让他身上出了一层透汗，而且内心深处盛满了久违的满足感。待最初的晕眩过去之后，反而比刚上船时感觉要好些。他从地上捡起被蹂躏成一团的衬衫披在身上，又仔细拽了拽褶皱横生的长裤，这才走进卫生间打开水龙头。  
“有热水。”他说道，声音有点沙哑，但听在加隆耳朵里却比任何时候都性感，简直就是能让他紧跟着又硬起来的那种性感。  
“你这算是在邀请我……”加隆把身上还勉强挂着的布料都远远丢开，赤身裸体地来到卫生间门口，扒着那扇摇摇晃晃眼看就要掉下来的门，“……跟你一起洗个澡吗？”  
撒加弯腰把浴缸里的塞子塞紧，看着加隆的眼神有点无奈：“你知道自己再过几个小时就要去作证吧？打算让我用轮椅把你推进国际刑事法庭吗？”  
“啊哈！”加隆晃了晃脖子，“你今天可未必有这个本事哟，局长先生。”他走进卫生间，大咧咧地往撒加身上靠，“还有啊……”他凑在对方耳边，轻声慢语地说：“你真想让我直接上庭？所有媒体可都会看到哦，我这个杀人如麻的污点证人，跟你这位MI5的局长，长着一模一样的脸。”他搂住撒加的脖子，用短发茬蹭他的侧脸，“你不想要国防大臣那个位子了吗，亲爱的哥哥？”

还没等撒加答话，外面忽然传来急促的敲门声，紧接着是米罗的声音：  
“喂！杰米尼局长！加隆哥！快开门！我有要紧事跟你们说！”  
加隆微微一怔，很快爆发出一阵大笑：“不是吧！”他松开撒加的脖子，拍着对方的肩膀笑道：“你别说，这混球小子添乱的能耐……倒还真跟我不相上下。”  
“你承认自己总是给我添乱了？”  
“是是是，有你这样能摆平所有乱子的好哥哥，我才有恃无恐的啊。”加隆吻了吻撒加的嘴唇，三步并两步回到床边，张开胳膊往中间一划拉，把仍然散发着事后味道的床单卷成一堆，随手丢进了桌子底下的垃圾桶里，然后跳到床上，躺到尚未被汗水和精液弄湿的最里面。  
“嘿，米罗小子，”他提高声音说，“我都是裸睡的，爬起来穿衣服太麻烦了，你有什么要紧事，直接跟撒加说就行了！”  
撒加的目光越过根本关不上的卫生间门，盯着自己的孪生弟弟。加隆光裸着，躺在床上看着他笑，比着口型一字一顿地说“等~你~继~续~”……  
局长先生颇为心累地叹了口气，转回身对着卫生间的镜子重新整理自己乱七八糟的衣服，干巴巴地说：“斯考皮翁，你在外面等着，我出来跟你谈。”


	19. Chapter 19

撒加回到房间，发现加隆占据了三分之一张床，已经进入了半睡半醒的昏沉状态，而另外空着的三分之二……又湿又潮且散发着强烈的不可言说的味道。  
局长先生给自己倒了一杯水，叹着气在沙发上坐下。  
“唔，你回来了。”床上的加隆迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“感觉你去了一个世纪那么久。”  
“我记得刚才好像有人说要等我‘回来继续’的。”撒加半认真地说道。  
“是有这么回事，”加隆闭上眼睛拍了拍自己身边，“上来啊。”  
“床太窄了，睡不下我们两个人。何况只有三分之一能用。”撒加放下杯子，“我先去洗个澡。”  
加隆闭着眼睛，似笑非笑的样子，看起来像是正在说梦话：“很久都没有近距离亲手干掉别人了吧？是不是……感觉很糟？”  
“还好吧。”撒加脱掉长裤和衬衫，那发皱的布料上溅着几个可疑的暗色斑点，血腥味和先前高潮时的精液气味混合在一起，简直让他浑身难受，恨不得立刻去浴缸里泡足两个钟头，最好再加上茶树精油和安神蜡烛。  
“尸体处理好了吗？”加隆翻了个身，面朝着墙壁，咕咕哝哝地说，“要不要我帮忙？”  
“你继续睡吧。”撒加走进卫生间，打开水龙头，“都搞定了。”  
“喔！你可真棒！”加隆敷衍地称赞着，“米罗小子有没有被这样的你给吓尿了？哈哈哈……”他只调侃了几句声音就低下去，听起来已经再次进入了迷蒙的梦乡。

撒加迈进浴缸。花洒中流出的热水迅速地漫过了他的脚背。他拿起花洒简单冲淋了身体，然后放掉那些脏水，关掉花洒，只开着热水龙头，慢慢地坐下来。水位升得很快。撒加半仰着头，脖颈靠在浴缸的边沿，感受到越来越清晰的浮力。虽然不足以托起他的身体，但会带来微妙的放松感。  
困倦和疲惫像水生植物般滋长出来，悄无声息地沿着他受伤的肩膀攀爬蔓延，笼罩住他的全身。撒加抬起右手搭在额头，却没有闭上眼睛。他的思考片刻不停。这种行为几乎出自无意识，甚至有脱离他意志掌控的趋势。  
格外疲乏时尤其如此。  
但他无法停止思考。也从不愿意让它停止。  
行程已经过了大半，勉强算是有惊无险。然而，在加隆完成最后的出庭作证之前，或者应该说，在把加隆安全送回国际刑警总部监狱之前，他仍然需要时刻提高警惕。至于刚才的行为，与其说是难得的放松，倒不如说是一种可以规避的放纵。或许面对加隆的时候，他从来没法跟血液里流淌的欲望相抗衡。不，并非如此。或许他只是自觉自愿地暂时放下了戒备。这样的放纵显然不够明智。沉在海底的那具不知名的尸体能够充分证明这一点，但往积极的一面想，他身上带着的东西也永远不可能再被找到了。当然，前提是里面的内容没有上传也没有备份。这么说起来，码头上的所有人是不是都带着那样的东西？加隆在检查尸体的时候难道没有发现吗？或者……他只是选择了“不对自己说”而已？  
各种想法接连不断地出现在头脑中，而他必须努力调动起所有理智将它们一一分类、规整和排列。撒加再一次站在那座往来过无数次的图书馆里，他的周围环绕着高耸入云的木制书架，无数黑色和白色的书从正中间打开，如同飞鸟般盘旋在他身边，扇动的书页掀起莫测的气流和漩涡。他必须捕捉它们，合拢它们的翅膀，再将它们送到书架上最适合的位置。  
撒加关掉热水龙头，放任自己浸没在纷繁复杂的念头之中，直到水温开始微微变冷。他扶着浴缸边缘站起来，用浴巾擦干身体，忽然意识到自己已经20个小时没吃过任何东西——在米罗的诊所，莎尔娜曾经给他端来与加隆一样的晚餐，但他没有任何胃口。即使是后来那杯咖啡，他也只来得及喝下一小半。  
然而他现在仍然不觉得饿。不过，内心深处倒是因为想到加隆当时的好食欲，再度兴起了非常微妙的嫉妒心理。  
撒加披着浴袍走出卫生间。在舱室昏暗的灯光中，加隆面朝墙壁沉沉地睡着，呼吸声均匀起伏。撒加在床边站了片刻，然后用右手撑住床头，尽可能地向前探身，伸出左手，轻轻地摸了摸弟弟的后脑勺。加隆的短发茬争先恐后地扑进他的掌心，微微地扎着他的手。那种无与伦比的真实感让他安下心来。撒加直起腰，回到沙发旁边坐下，单手支着额角，合眼小憩。

###

缪·巴比隆刚刚挂断电话，就听见外面有人敲门，并不是太用力，甚至听起来很有耐心。他怔了怔，接着将手机扔进了贴墙摆放的鱼缸里。巴比隆有些慌张地跑到洗手间，推开窄窗，矮身钻出窗外，整个身体贴在外墙上。他用指尖扒住外墙立面上略微突出的部分，屏住呼吸一点点地往前挪，一直挪到距离窗户最近的室外防火梯上。双脚踏上铁制的阶梯时，他稍微松了口气，将外套的兜帽罩在头上，准备继续往下走。就在那时，他听见了向上的脚步声，接着是个男人低沉的声音，略带几分戏谑地问：  
“你也在看星星吗？”  
随着子弹上膛的声音，男人一步步向他逼近过来，  
“我是巨蟹座，”没拿枪的手随意地指了指天上，“喏，就是有‘鬼星团’的那个，据说古时候的中国人管那些白乎乎一片的玩意儿叫‘积尸气’。”枪口差不多直抵到巴比隆的额头才终于停下，男人掀开他的兜帽，咧开嘴笑道：“你呢，巴比隆探员，你是什么星座的？”  
巴比隆吸了一口凉气：“康塞尔探员，”他举高双手，“你这是干什么？”  
“不干什么。”迪斯马斯克还在笑，蓝灰色的眼睛里的神情却如同冷钢的刀锋，手里平端的枪口也纹丝不动。  
“我们隶属不同部门，服从不同的直属上级。我要去哪里是我的自由。”巴比隆用眼角余光扫视周围，思考着硬碰硬的情况下成功脱身的可能性，“你凭什么在这里用枪指着我？”  
“……大概，凭这个？”另一个声音响起，来自他的身后。  
一件东西划出抛物线，准确地落到迪斯马斯克空着的手里，就好像这个抛接动作他们两人已经演练了无数次。  
“你真是不小心啊，巴比隆探员。”那个音乐般动听的声音在他身后说道，同时，另一支枪抵在他的后腰，“怎么把手机掉进鱼缸里了呢？幸好我发现得早，及时帮你捞上来了。”  
迪斯马斯克笑出声来：“你可真细心。”他将收入证物袋的手机放进口袋，手里的枪口上下点了点：“走吧，巴比隆探员，我们回局里去谈。”  
“没错。”身后那把枪略加用力地推了他一下，“而且恐怕要谈上很久。”

###

撒加只迷迷糊糊地浅眠了大约半小时就惊醒过来。强烈的心悸感让他忍不住再次来到床边，站在那里静静地聆听加隆的呼吸，直到确定对方依然睡得很沉。他脱掉浴袍，不太情愿地换回那身又脏又皱的衬衫和长裤，披着外套来到甲板上。  
轮渡行驶在茫茫的大海上，四下里阒寂无声，没有任何光亮，只有头顶的黑色天穹，以及点缀其上的无数星星。  
渡船仿佛在虚无中行驶，不断地推开海水沉默向前。撒加走到栏杆旁边向下望去，大海也和天空一样，黑漆漆的一片，什么也看不清楚。波浪的声音从脚底很远处传来，隐约可闻。他忽然觉得有点想抽烟。算起来，这已经是他在12小时之内第二次产生抽烟的需求。并不是个好兆头。至少说明他的身体和精神都比表面看起来要紧绷得多，以致于必须借助外物——无论是烟酒还是性爱——来获取放松，尽管明知道那种松弛状态转瞬即逝。  
难道事态的进展还不够顺利吗？他们正在开往阿姆斯特丹的轮渡上，再过三个小时就能到达目的地。加隆虽然受了伤，但总体上算是安然无恙。就在不到一个小时以前，他还亲自解决了一个不大不小的麻烦。  
可是，这种许久不曾经历过的惴惴不安，这种像是要将五脏六腑搅乱成一团的焦虑和混乱……到底来自哪里？  
在这场棋局里，他是否真的算漏了什么？那百密一疏的可能性是否会危及加隆的安全？那个始终隐藏在阴影里、真正危险的敌人，是否已经悄然抓到了他的把柄，只等着在终点冷冷地说出Checkmate？  
撒加深深蹙起眉头，手指无意地攥紧栏杆，冰冷潮湿的海风催动着雾气朝他袭来，让他左肩上的伤口隐隐作痛。

“亲爱的局长先生，三更半夜的，你干嘛不睡觉，跑到这儿来吹冷风？”熟悉的声音在背后响起。撒加转回身，加隆正站在那里，身上裹着那件他刚才脱下的浴袍。  
“我睡不着。”  
“你睡不着？”加隆眯起眼睛重复他的话，右手在浴袍口袋里翻了翻，变魔术似的掏出烟盒和火机。  
撒加有点惊讶地看着他：“哪儿来的？”  
“当然是从房间里拿的。”加隆笑道，“床边那个小桌子的抽屉里。”他打开烟盒，抽出一支烟，熟练地夹在指间点燃，放在唇间啜了一口。橙红色的火光在黑暗里陡然明亮。他伸出手，把烟递向撒加：  
“抽烟吧？但凡有点儿事就吃不下睡不着的局长先生。”  
“我可没有某人的福气。”撒加从加隆手里接过烟。他们的指尖短暂地相触又分开，一丝暖意在那个瞬间清楚地传递过来。他含着那支烟，品尝着其间留存的加隆的气息，不出所料地体会到片刻的安宁。  
撒加轻叹一声，伸手揉了揉加隆的头发，又轻轻拍拍他的脸：“你看，总有那么一些人，生来就不知道什么叫‘操心’。”  
加隆笑了笑：“你说得没错。我从小就是个没心没肺、胆大包天的家伙。”他走到撒加身边，和他一起看向栏杆外那一片黑暗的天空和大海，“这么多年来，还真是辛苦你了，哥哥。不过，”他忽然搭着撒加的肩膀，凑近对方的耳朵，“你敢说，你自己就没有乐在其中的时候吗？”  
“……我承认，哪怕你给我惹下天大的麻烦，我都甘之如饴。”撒加在栏杆上按灭了那支只抽到一半的烟，半侧过身揽住加隆，“只要你还是你。”  
“看吧，跟我想的一样。”加隆吻住兄长的嘴，轻快地描过那双薄唇的轮廓，然后向对方发出进一步的邀请。撒加托住他的后颈，舌尖熟稔地探入他齿间，舔舐过那柔软温热的舌面。他的异常主动让加隆惊讶地后退了半步，但撒加用力抓住他的浴袍腰带，将他的后腰抵在了栏杆上，牙齿巧妙地含住了他的舌尖，忽轻忽重地吮吻起来。那个吻如同周围的暗夜般静谧温柔，却也像脚下的海水般波澜起伏，仿佛一场无声却推心置腹的叮嘱。一吻结束的时候，加隆忍不住笑起来：  
“亲爱的撒加，你突然变得这么坦率，我还真是有点儿不习惯啊！”


	20. Chapter 20

“真浪费！”加隆看了一眼掉落在地上那半支烟，又从烟盒里重新抽出一支点燃。他叼着烟卷，并没有吸，而是用牙齿磨碾着过滤嘴，直到把它咬得扁扁的。  
“安德烈·海因斯坦。”过了一会儿，他忽然从牙齿缝里说了一个名字。  
“海因斯坦能源公司的总裁。”撒加点点头，“或者说，‘前任’总裁。”  
“就是他。”  
“他对你有特殊的意义？”  
“当然。”加隆笑了笑，“他是我对付的第一百个目标，也是最后一个目标。”他深深吸了口烟，然后缓慢地吐出一缕烟雾，“你看，我从小就对‘最’以及各种整数有执念。”  
“这和那个佣兵有什么关系？”撒加不理会他的玩笑，但语气也不像是在追问。他太清楚加隆的脾气。一旦他真的开口打算告诉你什么事，即便你捂住耳朵边跑边喊“不听”，他也一定会从头到尾地跟你说完——至少会把他“想让你知道的”那些内容说完。

“拉达曼提斯·魏班，前S.A.S成员，不过因为一些乱七八糟的事情‘被退役’了。他还没干上雇佣兵这行当之前，曾经是个私家保镖，国际认证的AAA级别。”加隆斜叼着香烟，语速很快地说。  
“我大概猜到了。”撒加忽然对那个佣兵生出一丝极为微妙的……同情。  
“Bingo.”加隆打了个响指，“他当时就在‘海因斯坦城’。别看名字听起来挺霸气，其实不过是个北非沙漠里的能源工厂兼小镇，前不着村后不着店，到最近的麦当劳需要两个小时零14分钟——还是坐直升飞机去。要是让我在那种地方工作，我宁愿立刻打包去阿富汗打打杀杀。”  
“那还不是因为你从小就喜欢打打杀杀。”撒加耸耸肩膀，“所以，你干掉了他必须保护的那位大人物，害他丢掉了饭碗。”  
“就是这样。”加隆撇了撇嘴，“说实话，我最满意的活计之一。海因斯坦当时已经上了私家飞机，正要离开‘海因斯坦城’，狙击距离2.13公里，穿过舷窗，一枪爆头！”他眯起眼睛回忆道，“亲爱的老哥，你真该看看魏班当时的表情！”  
“谁出钱要你去杀他？”撒加沉吟片刻，问道。  
“这我可不知道！”加隆一脸“哎呀我真爱你这个可爱的外行哥哥”的表情，“绝不打听、绝不透露委托人的情况，这是我们这一行的基本职业道德。”他轻轻拍了拍撒加的肩膀，往他的脸旁边喷了一个圆圆的小烟圈儿，“不过，我也不太喜欢杀掉那些……怎么说……”他皱着眉头，像吐出嚼得完全没滋味的口香糖似的吐出一个词：“好人。”  
“哦~”撒加拖长声音，“你是个有原则的杀手。”  
“还凑合。”加隆皱了皱鼻子，“反正，安德烈·海因斯坦利用他那座沙漠工厂干的脏事儿，足够让他在监狱里过上三五百年。所以，送他一粒7.62mm的子弹，算是很便宜他了。”  
“看起来，那位魏班先生并不这么想。”  
“真遗憾。”加隆也耸了耸肩膀，那样子跟撒加刚才的动作毫无二致，“我也想劝他想开点儿，只可惜他是个不懂变通的死脑筋。”  
“的确如此。”撒加皱起眉，“可他这次并不是自己来找你寻仇……”  
“相信我，他可不想我死掉！”加隆把抽完的烟头扔向栏杆外，“不过，雇他的人显然跟他想的不一样。”  
“假设雇他的人是修普诺斯·兰菲尔……”撒加说，“为了他弟弟。”  
“真是让我感同身受的兄弟之情！”加隆做了个鬼脸，“虽然我总觉得兰菲尔家那两位没我们俩这么……有爱。”他盯着撒加，意味深长地笑起来。  
“有人居然还敢说我笑起来像个变态。”撒加揉了一把他的短发，“还有件事……”  
“什么事？”  
“那个拉达曼提斯·魏班为什么会有你的照片？”  
“呃……”加隆缩了缩脖子，“你发现了？在哪里发现的？”  
“那个受伤的女人身上。”撒加的声音听起来有点说不清道不明的不悦，“难道其他人也有？”  
“是啊，码头上好几个人身上都有，看样子魏班那家伙特地把那张照片交给自己的手下。”加隆只好乖乖点头承认，“但我真不知道他什么时候拍到我的照片！”  
“你的意思是……先前见面的时候，他没有拍照的机会？”  
“绝对没有！”加隆点点头，又摇摇头，皱着眉头回忆道：“那时候，我搞定了差使，正要撤出‘海因斯坦城’，结果原定的撤出路线出了点儿问题，就换了另一条路，阴差阳错的，刚好碰上了达拿都斯·兰菲尔那混蛋。他当时在一处偏僻的仓库里，指使手下开枪射杀十几个工人模样的人。我用手机把他干的好事偷偷录了下来。可那座工厂的防火墙相当厉害，视频没法上传，我就打算离开以后再把视频发送到云端保存。就在那时候，魏班那家伙阴魂不散地跟过来了。我们短暂地交了火。达拿都斯当然发觉了，立刻就派人来追杀我。不过，如你所见，”他摊了摊手，像舞台表演之后的谢幕，“我最后顺利脱身了。”  
“你在码头上发现的那些照片呢？”  
“早就扔了。”加隆说，“我在清理尸体的时候，就把它们一并处理掉了，连同魏班身上那张一起。”  
“那就好。”撒加点点头，转身看向繁星闪烁的夜空和在那之下的深暗海面。他像是想说什么，但欲言又止。  
“还有别的问题吗？”加隆等了一会儿，终于忍不住开口问道。  
“哦，”撒加转回身，认真地看着近在咫尺的弟弟，然后轻轻地吻了他的额头，“没有了，亲爱的加隆。”他轻声说道，“暂时没有了。”  
说完，撒加朝船舱入口走去：“现在，我得去跟斯考皮翁谈谈，你先回房间去吧。”他往前走了几步，忽然又停了下来：  
“加隆，”他的声音很轻，但语气里有种罕见的郑重：“凡事小心。”

###

米罗在轮渡上的酒吧里逛来逛去，手里拿着第三杯威士忌。由于职业原因，他平时很少喝酒，今天的饮用量已经远远超过了平均值。  
“斯考皮翁，”撒加平静地跟他打招呼，“你觉得好些了吗？”  
“不太好。”米罗咧着嘴笑，像是没法控制自己的表情，然后他仰起头，把手里的酒一口喝空——那速度就像他先前喝咖啡那么快，“再给我一分钟……”他有点晃荡地攀住撒加的肩膀，顺手丢开方杯，“让我看清楚你到底是谁。”  
“你醉了。”撒加扶住他，带他到酒吧角落坐下，然后招手叫来服务生，礼貌地说道：  
“请给我的朋友一杯混合蔬果汁。”  
“好的，先生，”服务生半弯下腰，“请问您有具体要求吗？我们这里的蔬果汁有很多种。”  
撒加笑了笑：“苹果、生姜、胡萝卜和柑橘。”他想也不想地回答说。  
“请您稍等。”  
米罗整个人趴在桌子上，噗嗤一声笑出来：  
“你真懂行啊，杰米尼局长。这是解酒专用配方吗？”  
“是加隆小时候最喜欢的组合，很适合夏天喝。”撒加单手支着侧脸，歪头看他，“我想解酒也应该有用。”  
“加隆哥可真幸福。”米罗胡乱耙着头发，小声嘀咕了一句。  
服务生很快就端来果汁，米罗用两只手捧住杯子，伏低脑袋，把那凝结着水珠的冰凉杯壁往自己的额头贴，同时呲牙咧嘴地发出嘶嘶声，那声音活像沙漠里遭遇敌情时发出威胁的响尾蛇。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“还用问吗？”米罗抹了一把额头上的水，用力咬住了吸管，从扁扁的一条缝隙里往上吸着果汁，“因为他有你这么个哥哥啊……”  
“你羡慕加隆吗？”撒加像是随意地开了句玩笑。  
“我嫉妒他！”米罗啜着果汁说，“但我可不是因为嫉妒加隆哥才喝酒的。”他看起来像个已经困倦却不肯乖乖去睡觉的小孩，固执地睁大眼睛，却几乎要撑不住眼皮，“绝！对！不！是！”他斩钉截铁地重复说。  
“当然不是。”撒加柔声说，几乎像在劝哄。米罗的一些说话方式和习惯的小动作能让他轻易想起加隆，所以，面对这个年轻人的时候，撒加总会不自觉地流露出兄长般的关心。然而，那种关心与涉及加隆时源自血脉的爱意有着截然不同的目的与分寸。  
“斯考皮翁，我很抱歉，”他最后简洁地说，态度难得的诚恳，“为今晚的事情。我记得你说过，曾经有过类似的不愉快……”  
“没关系。”米罗摇摇头，打断撒加的话，“我不是第一次打小报告搞死别人，说不定也不是最后一次。这大概就是我的体质。所以下次再遇到的话……我争取表现得更好点……”他吸了一大口果汁，忽然盯着撒加认真地问道：“我这次的判断没错吧？那家伙有问题。”  
“是的。那个人原本也埋伏在码头，准备伏击我和加隆，但他很快就发现情势不妙，于是提前逃走了。他身上带着一台微型摄像机，里面还拍到了加隆射杀三个人的画面。”  
“所以，如果在法庭上出示这样的摄像内容，加隆哥的作证就会被判无效，他自己也会因为杀人罪被英国警方逮捕。你认为是这样吗？”  
“前者并不一定，但后者是肯定的。”  
“你当然不能让这种事发生。”米罗已经把吸管咬得扁扁的，他从牙缝里一个字一个字地说着，声音听起来有些模糊，“无论前者还是后者。”  
“是的。”撒加点点头，毫不避讳地承认，“如果加隆必须被逮捕，那么就由我给他戴上手铐，再关到由我指定的地方。我不会允许其他人对他有任何不利。”  
“我收回刚才的话，”米罗丢下吸管，大口喝光了杯底的最后一点儿蔬果汁，“有你这样的哥哥，加隆哥该觉得很恐怖才对！”他推开杯子站起来，虽然仍然有点摇晃，但显然比刚才的模样稳当得多：“我没事，杰米尼局长。”他拒绝了撒加试图搀扶的手臂，咧开嘴笑了笑：“现在继续回我的三等舱睡觉去。”  
“斯考皮翁，”撒加叫住他，略停了停，开口说道：“谢谢你。”  
“不客气啦！”米罗并没回头，只举高右手摆了几下，“不过，咱们从此就算两清了哟，亲爱的杰米尼局长。以后再碰到这种糟心事，我得问你要个好价钱！”


	21. Chapter 21

“巴比隆探员，请坐。”阿布罗狄指了指靠墙摆放的沙发，自己先在沙发对面的扶手椅上坐下，迪斯马斯克并没有坐，只是噙着抹复杂的笑意站在离他们稍远的门口。  
“你们俩到底是什么意思？”缪·巴比隆十分不悦地坐下，“我现在是被逮捕了吗？”  
“逮捕？”阿布罗狄像听到有趣的笑话似的挑了挑眉梢，“没有，当然没有。”他半转过身对迪斯马斯克说道：“麻烦你去楼下星巴克帮我买杯冰美式。”  
“没问题。”迪斯马斯克活动了两下脖子，“还要别的吗？”他习惯性地抬起手腕，在第N次意识到手表坏掉了之后讪讪地放下手，抬眼看了看这间会议室墙上挂的方形钟，“还有不到三个小时天都要亮了。我再给你买点三明治和羊角面包吧？”  
“我还不饿。”阿布罗狄转回身来，“巴比隆探员，你需要什么吃喝吗？”  
“阿布罗狄·派西斯，”缪冷淡地称呼了对方的全名，“我很清楚你在耍什么把戏。不要试图用这些小伎俩迷惑我。如果我没有被逮捕，请你立刻让我离开。”  
“不好意思，你不能离开。”阿布罗狄挥挥手，示意迪斯马斯克退出去，然后从上衣口袋里拿出一份文件：“你虽然还没有被逮捕，但内政部现在怀疑你从事了危害国家安全的行为，要求我们暂时限制你的行动，收缴你的通讯设备、证件和配枪，并等待他们的进一步指示。”  
“内政部？”缪·巴比隆一愣，“穆·阿瑞斯？”  
“没错。”阿布罗狄点点头，“你也知道，穆·阿瑞斯不但是负责与我们局协调工作的内政部专员，也是内政大臣史昂·阿瑞斯爵士的嫡亲儿子。所以……”他稍微探身向前，故意压低声音：“我们不得不按照他的指示来办，相信你明白我的意思？”  
“我没有做过任何危害国家安全的事。”缪不动声色地往后靠去，“你可以让他们去我家里搜查。刚才你也拿到了我的手机，不是吗？”  
“从你家的鱼缸里。”阿布罗狄笑着耸了耸肩膀，“不知道存储卡里的内容还能够恢复多少。”  
“如你先前所说，我只是‘不小心弄掉了’而已。”缪冷冷地说。  
“那么，凌晨时分从卫生间窗外爬到防火楼梯上呢？你家住在6层，巴比隆探员，这种强度的‘夜间散步’似乎不太安全？”阿布罗狄像在闲话家常似的问道。  
“就当是我的个人爱好吧。”缪露出一抹冷笑，“派西斯，不如我们挑明了来说，如果不是你和康塞尔从中作梗，内政部那边也不可能非要与我为难。很好，等到穆·阿瑞斯来了，我也要跟他告上一状，说你们俩‘危害国家安全’，并且严重地损害了我的个人名誉。”  
“我很好奇，巴比隆探员，”阿布罗狄歪了歪头，“内政部到底会相信谁的说辞呢？”  
就在这时，会议室的门被打开了，迪斯马斯克和另外一位年轻男子出现在门口。阿布罗狄立刻站起身来打招呼：“阿瑞斯探员，晚上好。”  
“您好。”年轻男子露出恰到好处的微笑，彬彬有礼地伸出手，与阿布罗狄的手相握，“这么晚了，实在多有打扰。”  
“请不要客气，我们应该做的。”阿布罗狄欠了欠身，“不耽误您的工作了。”他走到迪斯马斯克身边，用手肘轻轻碰了碰对方，“我的咖啡呢？”  
迪斯马斯克指了指离会议室不远的几排办公桌：“在那边。”  
阿布罗狄点点头，返身关好会议室的门，轻声道：“那走吧，我们继续。”

###

撒加回到房间，加隆正坐在床边那张单人沙发上，身上还披着那件他先前穿过的浴袍。  
“哟，亲爱的老哥，你回来啦，”他笑着对撒加说，“米罗小子怎么样？”  
“看起来心情不好。”撒加摇了摇头，解开衬衫的纽扣。  
“有多不好？”加隆站起来，帮他脱掉衬衣，顺便在兄长的后颈上吻了一下，又沿着右边肩胛骨吻下去，直到腰椎和尾椎。  
“‘我们两清了，亲爱的杰米尼局长。’”撒加伸手摸了摸加隆的头发，那些发茬太短，他很难抓得住。  
加隆半跪下去，牙齿叼着他的腰带扣，仰起脸来。  
“哇哦！”他从齿缝里说，“那还真是相当不好。”他熟练地拆开撒加的腰带，眼神闪闪地问：“你的情绪看起来也很低落啊，要不要我安慰你一下？”  
撒加抬了一下嘴角：“哦？你打算怎么安慰我？”  
“你猜猜？”加隆低下头，舌尖隔着内裤靠近撒加的器官，“看来，它比你清楚多了。”  
欲望目视可见地挺立起来，撒加叹了口气，捏住加隆的一边肩膀：“你今晚不打算再睡觉了？”  
“至少现在还不困嘛。”加隆伸手脱掉撒加的内裤，认真地舔舐着微湿的顶端，“你想睡吗？”  
“暂时还不想。”撒加的呼吸节奏有点乱，回答得倒是又快又直接。他拍拍加隆的脸，示意他到床上去，但加隆坚决地拒绝了：  
“别去床上。”他半含着兄长的勃起，吐字不清地说，“我好不容易才把床垫整个翻过来。”  
撒加扶着他，慢慢往后退了两步，脚跟碰到了沙发。他放任自己陷落进沙发里，将腿分开搭在扶手上。  
加隆从唇缝里漏出一声笑：“混蛋哥哥，你还真会享受。”他抓住撒加的右脚踝，来来回回地舔吻他，不只是挺立的茎身，还有大腿和膝盖内侧。撒加握住扶手，仰起头，闭上眼睛。  
“加隆，”他的声音又低又沉，像是很有些疲惫，又像是情至深处的沙哑，“用力点。”  
“要你说。”加隆埋下头去，先是抿起嘴唇啜着那灼热坚硬的欲望，然后张开嘴，一点一点地把它吞进口腔。撒加向来喜欢他这样。不过，他不知道撒加是否清楚，他自己也很喜欢这样。从去年冬天起，他们曾经很久都没见面，确切地说，三个月零十一天。从第一个月后半段起，他恨不得每晚做梦都要含着撒加的家伙花样百出地摆弄……可是等他们真的见了面，当然没有任何能满足他愿望的机会。撒加只是言简意赅地说：“你在这里不安全。我已经安排好了，送你到国际刑警总部那边去。”  
这些往事想起得越多，加隆吮吸的力道就越重。他的技巧不算多好，可他知道能让撒加短暂地沉迷甚至失控的也并非他的技巧。他的右手按着撒加的腿，完全没意识到自己腿上的伤口正因为跪地的姿势而微微渗出血来，只是近乎虔诚地吞吐着撒加的器官，把它尽可能地含入最深的地方，再用舌尖小心地舔弄顶端，直到感觉到撒加的大腿肌肉开始微微发抖，腰线也难耐地越绷越紧。  
临近高潮的时候，撒加想要撤出来，但加隆猛地握紧了他的手，用齿尖划过他那箭在弦上的欲望。  
撒加有点发怔地看向加隆，他的弟弟也正看着他笑，嘴角边还留有清晰的精液痕迹。加隆俯下身去，像只被驯服的兽似的舔吻着兄长赤裸的大腿和膝弯，又沿着搭在扶手上的小腿直吻到脚踝。他抬起头看向撒加，喉结不住地颤动，眼睛亮得像外面夜空里的星星。  
“你很美味啊。”加隆舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说，然后站起来去蹭撒加的脸，“要不要自己尝尝？”  
撒加勾住他的脖子，把他拉到怀里亲吻，不出所料地品尝到自己意犹未尽的味道。加隆热烈地回吻他，从唇缝里问他：“现在感觉好些了吗，哥哥？”  
“好多了。”撒加轻声说，然后挺身站起来，把加隆反压进沙发，一把扯开他的浴袍，低头去吻他精悍的腹部，再沿着腹股沟吻上他的勃起，“等会儿想必会更好……”

不知道第几次高潮以后，两个人近乎精疲力尽地倒在尚算干爽的床上。撒加伸手把弟弟揽进怀里。加隆闭上眼睛，漫不经心地数着兄长落在自己睫毛上的吻。  
“真不敢相信我居然会说这句话……”加隆紧握着撒加的手说，嗓音听起来哑得厉害，“不过我们不能再做了。除非你打算再从阿姆斯特丹码头原路坐回去。”  
“我同意，再继续的话，恐怕天都要大亮了。”撒加用被单把两个人裹在一起，“等身上的汗稍微消下去，我们得再去洗个澡。”  
“哦……”加隆点头，但眼睛已经睁不开，“让我先睡一觉再说。”他把头埋在撒加胸口，喃喃道：“我说，老哥，你刚才出去不会喝到了什么不对的东西吧，感觉像是彻底转性了……”  
“我什么也没喝。”撒加轻笑，“怎么，你不是就喜欢我这样跟你一起疯？”  
“没错，”加隆的声音越来越低，“简直喜欢得要命！撒加，你要是永远这么火辣劲爆就好了……不过我也知道，下了船你就不这样了……对吧……”  
“知道就好。”撒加搂住他轻轻拍抚，眼神温柔地看着那张近在咫尺的睡脸，轻轻吻上弟弟的薄唇：“你先睡，我去放热水。等下叫你起来洗澡。”  
“哦……”加隆含糊地嘟囔，“真是麻烦……”  
“我给你洗总可以吧？”  
“成交……”


	22. Chapter 22

“唔，该从哪里说起呢……”穆·阿瑞斯像是很困扰似的呼出一口气，坐在刚才阿布罗狄坐过的扶手椅上。他抬起头，发现缪·巴比隆仍然站着，急忙也站起来：“啊，真是失礼。”年轻男子以典型的东方礼节半欠了欠身，伸出手说道：“穆·阿瑞斯，内政部。”  
“我知道你是谁，也大概知道你的来意。”巴比隆只是碰了碰穆的手掌，并下意识地咽了下口水。  
“啊，那就太好了。”穆微笑着说，“请坐。我这里有些问题，希望你能一一回答。”  
“什么问题？”巴比隆再次在沙发上坐下。这一次，他的坐姿远没有刚才面对阿布罗狄时那样放松到有些放肆的地步，而是显得十分紧绷。  
“一时间不知道从哪里问起呐……”穆也重新坐好，从随身的黑色文件包里拿出一个牛皮纸袋，又从纸袋里取出几张照片。他将那些照片顺次排开，摆在巴比隆面前的矮桌上，接着又拿出一支录音笔，按下了“开始录音”的按钮。随着“滴”的一声响，笔端亮起红灯，显示那设备已经在工作。  
“看样子，我现在的确是在被内政部讯问？理由是什么？”巴比隆瞥了一眼照片——那些显然是监控录像中的截图，画面里有个黑发男人，脖子上缠着好几圈纱布，正在左顾右盼。  
“讯问？”穆沉吟了一下，“我们暂时不要用这么严重的词汇吧，巴比隆探员。如果我必须讯问你的话，那么谈话的地点就不是这间会议室了。现在与其说是怀疑你，倒不如说……”他停顿了片刻，眸中闪过一道意味深长的光芒，微微前倾身体，压低声音说：“整个MI5人人都有嫌疑。”  
巴比隆眉梢一动：“你什么意思？”  
“啊，没什么。”穆马上向后退回原位，摆了摆手，“没什么。”他指了指矮桌上的照片：“言归正传吧，巴比隆探员。照片里的人，你认识吗？”  
“……认识。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“艾亚哥斯·魏班。”巴比隆微垂下眼皮，盯着照片里的男人，“今天……哦，不，已经过了午夜十二点，所以是昨天……”他抬起眼，皱眉想了想，说道：“昨天上午十一点半左右，修罗·卡普科恩探员与疑似恐怖分子交火，并带回了照片里的这个人。”  
“‘带回’。”穆像是赞赏般笑了笑，“你很擅长措辞，巴比隆探员。那么，你昨天有没有见过这个人呢？”  
“并没有面对面地见到。”巴比隆毫不迟疑地答道，“我是信息技术科的负责人。快到午夜的时候，迪斯马斯克·康塞尔探员带这个人到了信息技术科，听说当时……”  
“当时怎样？”穆的声音很和缓，“你不用有任何顾虑，巴比隆探员，直说实情就好。”  
“当时他受了伤。”巴比隆冷冷道，“这个名叫艾亚哥斯·魏班的人，脖子上被康塞尔用军用匕首开了道口子，据说一路都在滴滴答答地淌血，情形真是又滑稽，又恐怖。”  
“迪斯马斯克·康塞尔探员割伤了他？”  
“是的。至少我是这样听说的，也相信他能干出这种事来。”巴比隆耸耸肩膀，“那阴森的家伙向来以讯问和伤害为乐。阿瑞斯探员，想必你也听说过他当年在阿富汗的‘事迹’吧？一个像他那样的恶人，竟然直到今天还没有被军队除名……”  
“请不要激动，巴比隆探员，”穆摆了摆手，做了个安抚的手势，“我们现在讨论的重点不是康塞尔探员的过去或者人品，而是眼前这个人……”他探身点了点照片，“首先，我想知道艾亚哥斯·魏班为什么受伤？是无缘无故的吗？或者，其中另有隐情？”  
“据说他脖子上的雄鹰纹身里藏了一枚微型摄像头。”巴比隆像是有点不情愿地回答。  
“这么说，康塞尔探员自己取出了那枚摄像头，然后交给了你？”  
“我当时不在办公室里。”巴比隆垂下眼睛看着照片里的男人，语气平板地说，“康塞尔竟然把这么重要的东西扔给一个刚来不久的实习科员，让他尽快调取里面摄录的内容，自己甩手就走了。”  
“等你回到科里，那枚摄像头已经不见了？”  
“是的。连同那个实习科员一起，消失得无影无踪。”巴比隆眼皮也不抬地回答，“但是，康塞尔没有执行任何交接手续！没有其他目击者，没有上级签字，更没有备案。目前，我只能确认有个刚来不久的实习科员下落不明，但无法确定是否真的有过这么一个摄像头。”  
“无论你是否确认，内政部现在要处理的问题就是——重要证物遗失，实习人员失踪。巴比隆探员，你认为谁该为此负责呢？”  
巴比隆冷笑一声：“我认为这是康塞尔自己的鲁莽冒失造成的恶果。”  
“明白了。”穆·阿瑞斯仍是一脸和煦春风般的微笑，“没有规矩，不成方圆。我个人也同意你的看法，康塞尔探员的确该为此付上至少一半的责任……”他收起那些监控照片，将录音笔朝巴比隆的方向稍微推了推，“第二个问题，今天局里的网络到底是怎么回事？如此严重的网络瘫痪，甚至已经惊动了内政大臣和首相本人，你这个信息技术科的负责人，总该是责无旁贷的吧？”  
“那的确是我们科力有不逮……”巴比隆垂下头，换了种抱歉的语气，“对方使用了循环加密模式，难以追踪来源，并利用隐藏的木马程序反复攻击局里的中央处理器，造成数据大规模拥塞死机。我们甚至冒险短暂关闭了全局的网络防火墙，执行彻底查杀再重启，仍然不能消除那个木马程序源，它会在短时间内快速复制，以几何级数增长，并再次攻击我们的薄弱之处。很显然，对方是职业黑客，并且……”他忽然闭口不言。  
“并且对MI5的内部网络了如指掌。”穆替他说道，“巴比隆探员，看样子你已经有怀疑的对象了？”  
缪·巴比隆慢慢抬起头，眼里的阴冷一闪而过：“恕我直言，阿瑞斯探员，阿布罗狄·派西斯调任为局长秘书之前，正是信息技术科的科长，他十分了解局里的网络，也具备与之有关的最高权限。”  
“阿布罗狄·派西斯……”穆点点头，“他又为什么要造成这次网络瘫痪呢？”  
“原因我们当然不得而知……”巴比隆缓缓道，“不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“不过，我听到了一种猜测。”  
“哦？”穆很感兴趣似的提高声音，“什么猜测？”  
“据说，杰米尼局长要亲自将一名在押犯送到海牙，作为重要证人在国际刑事法庭上作证。”巴比隆故意放慢语速，“而事实上……”  
“事实上？”  
“事实上，那名犯人在到达海牙前就会‘失踪’。”犹如昆虫般的狭长眸子里闪过掠食者的冷光，“当然，这些都是传言。我也只是道听途说罢了。”  
“‘失踪’？”穆重复道，“真是有趣的说辞。你的意思是，撒加·杰米尼打算借此机会放走那名犯人？局里的网络瘫痪，也只是他指使心腹放出的障眼法，用以隐藏自己的行踪？巴比隆探员，你要知道，这可是非常严重的指控，针对的是你的最高领导。”  
“没错，这一切听起来匪夷所思。”巴比隆忽然笑了笑，“正如我刚才所说，只不过是传言和猜测而已。”他倾身向前，右手食指轻轻敲了敲录音笔，“可是，我也愿意为自己说的每一句话负责。阿瑞斯探员，你不妨通过别的渠道去了解一下，看看有谁能明确地告诉你，我们的杰米尼局长和那名迄今为止只存在于传言中的‘重要证人’，现在到底在哪里？”

###

阿布罗狄走到办公桌边坐下，带着些头痛的表情看着桌上铺得到处都是的一沓又一沓文件，又回头看了一眼刚才离开的会议室。  
房门紧紧地关着，里面的百叶窗也全部放下。时间已经是凌晨，局里除了他们几个人以外只剩下零星的清洁人员还在工作——哦，还得再加上正在加班加点排除网络故障的信息技术科的职员。  
这间大办公室里非常安静，但由于毗邻的会议室隔音极好，他们当然是听不见里面的任何声音的。  
“他们开始谈了吧？”迪斯马斯克在他对面的转椅上坐下，抬高两脚放在桌面上，随手拿起一沓文件翻了翻，里面全都是寄养家庭的儿童往来记录，一行接一行的时间和姓名，看得他立刻皱起眉头，把文件丢回桌面。  
“嗯。”阿布罗狄看了一圈桌上的东西，挑起眉梢，“我的咖啡呢？”  
“哈？”迪斯马斯克如梦方醒般缩起脖子，“啊，那个啊……”他罕见地支吾起来，“我刚才一出电梯就碰上了阿瑞斯，就又跟他上来了……”  
“你忘了给我买咖啡的事。”阿布罗狄冷冰冰地指出事实，“不用拐弯抹角地说那么多。”  
“对不起啊，亲爱的！”迪斯马斯克从转椅上跳起来，“我现在去？”  
阿布罗狄还没答话，他手边那随身携带的平板电脑忽然发出三声短促的鸣音。阿布罗狄一愣，急忙把平板拿过来，按了一下开机键，用指纹解锁了待机状态。  
先前那纯黑的页面正中，正闪动着一行白色的文字，像是在漆黑的房间里，骤然亮起了一盏白炽灯。  
“对方进入云端。邀请你开始对话。请按Enter键继续。”  
“喔？”迪斯马斯克发出一声惊叹，“聊天室里终于来人了？”  
“小点声。”阿布罗狄抬眼看了看仍然房门紧闭的会议室，虽然知道里面也不可能听到外面的谈话，还是有意压低了声音，“这个加密对话是局长的弟弟设置的，记得吗？我们再怎么小心也不为过。”  
“哦，好的呀，小心，小心~”迪斯马斯克故意掐着嗓子低声耳语，“那我们还要不要继续啊？”  
“当然。”阿布罗狄有点无奈地瞪了他一眼，“你怎么一点儿都不发愁？”  
“哎？”迪斯马斯克咧了咧嘴，伸出手去轻轻抹了一下对方紧皱的眉头，“一个两个全都发愁，那岂不是要愁死了。再说……”他指了指阿布罗狄手里的平板：“现在局里网络基本处于半瘫痪状态，这家伙却能跟你建立对话，可见是个高手，更何况，不管他是谁，背后藏着的可都是加隆·杰米尼啊！你想想，就算跟咱们的局长本人比……”他凑近阿布罗狄的耳朵，像在偷偷托付什么秘密似的嘀咕道：“那位也是一样的不好惹吧？”他撇撇嘴，伸长胳膊替阿布罗狄按了回车键，“所以，你说说，像我这种只会跑腿打杂买咖啡的货色，还有什么可发愁的？”  
回车键按下，屏幕上的白色文字立刻停止闪动，很快消失，只留下一个闪烁的光标。阿布罗狄想了想，敲下了“我是MI5的阿布罗狄·派西斯，编号PH8310322，你是谁？”一行字。  
对方并没有任何回应。两个人不由自主地屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着一片黑暗的屏幕。过了大约一分钟，光标突然快速闪动了两下，接着，屏幕上开始迅速滚动出连续的代码，混杂的红绿两色的数字和字符如同海啸般席卷而来，让人应接不暇，几乎连气也喘不过来。  
又过了大约十分钟，代码狂潮停止了。一名穿制服的技术员推开大办公室的玻璃门，急匆匆地朝迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄走来，在距离他们几步远的地方停下，抬手行了个礼：  
“派西斯探员，康塞尔探员，网络故障彻底排除了！”  
“哦？很好。”阿布罗狄站起身，“你们辛苦了，先去休息一下吧。”  
“不，派西斯探员，”那名技术员一脸惊讶与茫然混合的神情，像是完全不能理解自己刚才的亲眼所见，“你们……最好来信息技术科看看。”


	23. Chapter 23

阿布罗狄和迪斯马斯克跟着那名技术员来到信息技术科。这里是由数间办公室完全打通的偌大的空间，分成了两片区域，其中一片是相对整洁的集中办公区，摆放着数张宽阔的办公桌，配有舒适的转椅，桌子之间间距不大，以摆放的绿植作为分隔。每张桌上都有一至两台高配置的电脑，配有蓝牙的键盘和鼠标，除此以外只允许放置三件个人物品——比如家庭相框、小型盆栽，笔筒或是其他小玩意。另一部分则是监控区，沿着墙边一字排开成串的主机架，上面摆着更大型的监控用电脑机箱，墙上固定着连片的高清显示屏。所有主机都在高速运转，风扇嗡嗡作响，使得这里有种近似于地铁站台内的嘈杂和闷热。  
刚推开监控区那扇有点窄的玻璃门时，迪斯马斯克已经忍不住低低地惊呼了一声。  
“这是……”阿布罗狄也露出惊讶的神情。他走近那些监控用显示屏，它们的屏幕此刻漆黑一片——正如办公区的所有电脑屏幕一样——屏幕正中间全都闪动着一行绿色的文字，像是夜空里闪烁飞舞的一排又一排萤火虫。  
那行字写着：  
“事情就是这样开场的。”（Ça a débuté comme ça.)  
“两位探员，就是这样……”刚才去找他们的那个技术员喃喃说道，“我们一直没法完全消除攻击中央处理器里的木马源，突然，也不知道怎么回事，有人远程占领了管理员权限……”  
“然后替你们搞定了所有麻烦？”阿布罗狄问。  
“差……差不多就是这样。”技术员磕磕绊绊地回答，“故障排除以后，所有显示器全都黑屏了。接着就出现了这句话。”  
“什么鬼？”迪斯马斯克眯起眼睛看向那行字，“这是……法语？”  
“塞利纳。”阿布罗狄环顾办公室，“《茫茫黑夜漫游》。开篇就是这句话。”他盯了一眼迪斯马斯克，“你都不看书的吗？”  
“怎么不看？”迪斯马斯克委屈地小声反驳，“我昨天睡前刚看完了帕拉尼克的《HAUNTED》，那个泳池水泵把肠子吸出来的桥段……真他妈的够劲爆……”  
“你只喜欢看那些重口味。”阿布罗狄的嘴角有转瞬消失的笑意，“上次那本《杀戮之病》也看得津津有味吧，变态的家伙。”他走到其中一块屏幕前，敲下法语的书名Voyage au bout de la nuit.  
联排的绿色萤火虫在同一时间停止闪烁，然后向四面八方飞走了。屏幕上顿时陷入黑色的寂静。片刻之后，其中一块黑色的背景中开始出现细细的白色线条。紧接着是第二块，第三块……  
白色的线像有生命似的在黑暗的底色中生长，迅速地侵占了一块又一块屏幕，从最初看不出用意的四下蔓延，渐渐演变为无比立体的图案。  
“这什么玩意儿？”迪斯马斯克歪着头，单手托着下巴，注视着屏幕里终于定型的白色形状，“楼层平面图？一共……两层？”  
他伸出手指，点了点白色图案中的一处红色：“这又是什么？防火通道？垃圾出口？”  
阿布罗狄无语地耸了耸肩膀：“看得出来，你的想象力也就到此为止了。”他转过身，对目瞪口呆的几个技术员说道：“没你们的事了。回去休息吧。这里就由我处理。”他想了想，又叮嘱道：  
“这件事不要再对别人说了。整个MI5的信息技术科都比不过这么个来路不明的黑客，万一传到内政大臣耳朵里，全局上下丢的恐怕就不只是面子了……”他的眼光扫过那几个人，笑容虽明丽，却是隐约的威胁意味：“至少还要再加上你们的饭碗。”  
技术员们被他这番话唬得心惊肉跳，连连答应着，垂头丧气地鱼贯而出。  
等到那几个人离开，他又转向迪斯马斯克：“去把穆·阿瑞斯请到这里来。”  
“哦。”迪斯马斯克一头雾水地点点头，“可那只小蝴蝶怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”阿布罗狄笑了笑，“把会议室的门关上就可以啊。”  
“‘关上’？”迪斯马斯克有些犹豫地重复道，“你确定不用锁？”  
“不用。”阿布罗狄扭过头，看了一眼屏幕中那个鲜血般的红点，“吸引他的‘花朵’还在这里，他绝不会现在逃走的。”

###

“真是……让人印象深刻！”穆·阿瑞斯跟随迪斯马斯克进入监控区。他认真地看着屏幕上的图案，然后发出一声由衷的感叹。  
“想必您也看出来了吧？”阿布罗狄站在他身后半步的地方，轻声问道。  
“是的。”穆微侧过脸，慢慢地吐出一串字母与数字：“PH7865271.”  
“那只小蝴蝶的证件号？”迪斯马斯克瞪圆眼睛，“你怎么知道？是他刚才说的？”  
穆笑了笑：“这些线条并不是实线，你可以把它看成略微复杂些的摩斯密码。”  
“……里面藏着字母和数字？”迪斯马斯克眯起眼睛看了一会儿，“我只能看出它是张平面图。”  
穆转回头，继续看着电脑屏幕：“康塞尔探员，你想听个故事吗？”  
“什么？”迪斯马斯克一脸“老子烦透了你这种有话不能直接说的人”的表情，但对方的职级和权限都高过他，更何况阿布罗狄已经朝他抛来了“快说你想听”的眼神。  
“……好吧，我很想听。”迪斯马斯克只好闷闷地答道。  
“我父亲很喜欢种兰花。”穆从随身的黑色文件包里取出记事本，一边在上面写写画画，一边慢悠悠地说道，“他自己亲手开辟出一片花圃，从不让任何人靠近半步。我小的时候，有一次跟朋友在院子里玩，不小心把球掉进花圃，砸坏了一片花。我当时吓坏了，不知道怎么办才好……”  
“唔，是吗……”迪斯马斯克完全不知道穆突然讲起这段童年往事用意何在，只能敷衍地应了一声。他满脸不耐烦地瞧了一眼阿布罗狄，偷偷做了个“WTF”的口型。见阿布罗狄强忍着笑示意他继续往下听，他只好翻了个白眼，撇嘴问道：  
“那后来呢？”  
“后来，母亲发现了我闯的祸。为了帮我逃过惩罚，她先让人把被砸坏的花弄走，再把花圃里的土平平整整削去一层，然后把别处同种同色的兰花，连带着土层平平整整地割下来，像铺草皮一样铺到花圃里。这样，父亲就看不出花圃里的土有新翻过的痕迹。”  
“那，”迪斯马斯克一时没忍住，接连打了两个哈欠，他用手捂住嘴，声音模糊地问：“你老爸后来到底发现了没有？”  
“迪斯先生，”阿布罗狄终于笑出声来，“难道正确的问题不应该是——这跟现在的事情有什么关系吗？”  
“哦。”迪斯马斯克揉了揉鼻子，“我接下来就要问这个。”他瞧着穆，摊了摊手，“阿瑞斯探员，能劳烦您给我这种蠢人解释一下吗？”  
“答案都在这里面。”穆指了指屏幕上的图形，走到一张办公桌旁坐下来，“派西斯探员，还是你来说吧，我需要简单整理一下，好回去向内政大臣先生汇报这里的情况。”  
“没问题。”阿布罗狄往前走了几步，指尖点了点屏幕，“我们那位小蝴蝶做的事情，其实跟阿瑞斯探员的母亲当时做的差不多，只不过，他最后辛苦弄出来的并不是完整的‘花圃’。”  
“……而是个七零八落的‘花圃’？”迪斯马斯克怔了怔，很快露出恍然的神情，“你的意思是说，看起来完全瘫痪的网络，不断被攻击的中央服务器，只不过是最后铺上去做样子的一层‘草皮’？”  
“正是如此。他利用境外服务器和信息断点，成功模拟出完整的MI5全局网。所有被屏蔽的通话，所有传送进来却没有显示被接收的信息，其实全都隐藏在他所制造的‘破碎花圃’之下。也就是说，全部只通向他所知道的唯一‘主机’。”  
“这么厉害？”迪斯马斯克有些难以置信地半张着嘴，“照这么说，那小子叫‘蝴蝶’可有点儿亏……”他盯着屏幕上那个错综复杂的图案，“应该叫‘蜂后’才对嘛。”  
“他确实称得上是操纵网络的天才。”穆并没有抬头地接了一句，“可是……”他一边在自己的记事本上奋笔疾书，一边慢条斯理地说道：“我父亲当时虽然没有看出花圃中的端倪，却发现了我的鞋底上粘着半片兰花花瓣和一点新泥，所以，母亲花费了整个下午的帮忙仍然是‘功亏一篑’……”他写完最后几个字，合上钢笔站起身来，重新看向那连串的电脑屏幕，“就好像现在，有人隐藏在庞大无比的网络背后，悄无声息地找到了构建虚拟花圃的所有传输点，并完美复制出整个构建过程，再压缩为如此精简的图案作为提示……”  
“阿瑞斯探员的意思是说，”阿布罗狄拍了拍迪斯马斯克的肩膀，满脸写着“没文化真可怕我同情你”：“这就好比一起无头无尾的密室谋杀案，尽管巴比隆探员是犯罪嫌疑人，但我们没有任何证据能够直接证明他的罪行。然而……”他顿了顿，意味深长地笑了笑：“经过信息技术科的集体努力，不但找到了作案凶器，还在上面验出了他的指纹，甚至于……”他指了指屏幕：“我们还在水槽底下发现一盘录像带，里面记录了他的整个行凶过程。我这样说，你总该明白了吧？”  
“信息技术科的集体努力……”穆·阿瑞斯也含蓄地笑了起来，“好吧，”他点了点头，“我暂时会这样向内政大臣先生汇报的。”他将自己的记事本和钢笔收好，“派西斯探员，康塞尔探员，麻烦两位了。”

三人刚刚走到门口，外面忽然跑来一个清洁人员，脚步踉踉跄跄，额头上还流着血。  
迪斯马斯克立刻抢上一步，挡在阿布罗狄和穆前面，冷声问道：“怎么回事？”  
“巴……巴比隆探员……”清洁工捂着额头，鲜血沿着指缝不停地淌下来，“我刚才打扫走廊，看他从那边会议室里出来，就跟他打了个招呼，谁知道他……他就……”  
“看你半天没回去，心里发虚，于是狗急跳墙了么……”迪斯马斯克看了看穆，冷冷地推测道。  
“或许。”“未必。”阿布罗狄和穆·阿瑞斯几乎异口同声地说。  
迪斯马斯克愣了愣，忽然咧开嘴笑了：“我管他呢。阿布，你先带他去医务室处理一下，我这就去找那只小蝴蝶，带回来问一问不就全清楚了。”  
阿布罗狄犹豫片刻，还是上前扶住了那个受伤的清洁人员，安抚道：“别紧张，只是皮外伤。”接着，他又对身边的穆点了点头：“抱歉啊，阿瑞斯探员，让您看笑话了。请跟我一起过来吧。剩下的事情，康塞尔探员会妥善处理的。”  
“康塞尔探员，”穆微微眯起眼睛，看向迪斯马斯克，然后从文件包里取出那支录音笔，在手里轻轻晃了两下，“麻烦了。请注意个人安全，也请您务必按照规章行事。另外，”他回头看了一眼阿布罗狄，“等下这边的事情处理完毕，我恐怕还要再耽误你们一点时间。”  
“您还有什么事要问吗？”阿布罗狄皱起眉。  
“是的。我想借此机会，顺便向二位了解一下撒加·杰米尼局长过去48小时内的行踪。”穆·阿瑞斯将那支录音笔放进自己的外套口袋，以一贯的波澜不惊的语气回答道。


	24. Chapter 24

阿布罗狄的眼里露出片刻的惊讶，但他很快就笑了起来：“阿瑞斯探员，”他半搀着那个受伤的清洁人员往医务室走，声音并不高，听起来却不卑不亢：“您真是说笑了。”  
他们很快来到医务室。阿布罗狄让清洁工坐在椅子上仰起头，自己从柜子里翻出双氧水和碘伏，迅速而熟练地处理了伤口。  
“没有大碍。”他拍了拍对方的肩膀，在额头的纱布块上粘好最后一条医用胶布，“不要沾水，不要喝酒，最好去药房买一点抗生素。”  
清洁工惊魂未定地看着他：“派……派西斯探员，这到底是怎么回事？”  
“没什么。”阿布罗狄的目光在距离稍远的穆·阿瑞斯脸上扫过，淡然而笃定地重复道：“没什么。”  
“可……巴比隆探员他那个样子……看起来可不像‘没什么’……”  
“放心吧，康塞尔探员已经去处理了，你现在也可以回家去。明后两天都别来上班了，好好养伤，我会帮你向后勤科说明的。”阿布罗狄伸手把他搀起来，“需要我给你叫辆出租车吗？”  
“不，不用了……”清洁工半信半疑地摇头，“我的车，就停在地下车库……我，我自己能行。”  
“既然这样，请你先到外面稍等一下。”阿布罗狄指了指门口，“我跟阿瑞斯探员说几句话，然后就送你到车库去。”  
“哦，好、好的。”清洁工看起来被那不容置疑的语气镇住了。他不再跟阿布罗狄争辩什么，很顺从地离开了医务室，返身关好了房门。阿布罗狄转向穆，语气冷静而不失礼貌：  
“阿瑞斯探员，恕我直言，您刚才提出的要求实在是强人所难。我是杰米尼局长的首席秘书，并不是他的监护人，局长本人的决定和行踪，也没有向我一一说明的必要。如果您能出示具有足够法律效力的文书，我当然可以向您提供局长过去48小时的详细日程安排表。但是，如果您现在只是以内政部联络官员的身份向我询问，抱歉，我无可奉告。”  
穆·阿瑞斯含着一抹微笑听他说完，不置可否地欠了欠身：“那么，今晚就先到这里吧。我得去向内政大臣先生说明情况了。”他把自己的黑色文件包夹在左胳膊底下，朝阿布罗狄伸出右手：“感谢您的配合和帮助，派西斯探员。如果康塞尔探员那边找到了巴比隆探员，请暂时将他安置在局里的询问室，并第一时间通知我。我会带着羁押令过来提走他的。”  
“哦，当然……”穆·阿瑞斯如此干脆地放弃了继续追究撒加·杰米尼的行踪，阿布罗狄反而有些难以置信，但他很快就恢复了平素的淡淡笑容，“请放心，阿瑞斯探员，我们会随时与您保持联系，并通报这边的情况。”  
“谢谢。”穆将文件包拿在右手里，“那我就先告辞了。”  
他推开医务室的门，外面走廊上的声控灯随着他的脚步声渐次亮起，但整条走廊上空无一人。穆的嘴角上露出些许玩味的笑意。他沿着走廊来到电梯前，按下了“下行”的按钮。  
电梯门很快打开，穆进入电梯，选择了B2层。  
就在电梯门缓缓合拢的时候，医务室里的阿布罗狄忽然感到一阵熟悉的颤动——他的私人手机正在外套口袋里无声地震动起来。阿布罗狄立刻掏出手机，在已经寂静了接近24小时的屏幕上，正闪烁着“局长来电”的字样。

###

迪斯马斯克平端着枪，用枪口慢慢推开刚才巴比隆所在的那间会议室的门。灯光全部是关闭的状态，遮光窗帘也全都严丝合缝地拉上了，他身后的办公区白天时人来人往、无比繁忙，此刻却一片黑暗和死寂，呈现出反差极大的莫测阴森的气氛。迪斯马斯克打开配枪上的便携战术灯，一线白光照进了那间会议室。  
“蝴蝶先生，”他语气里有点戏谑，“天都快亮了，你还打算飞到哪儿去呀？”  
会议室里阒寂无声，似乎掉根针都能听见。迪斯马斯克压住呼吸，凝神静听了几秒钟，抬起右手按下墙上的开关。  
里面果然没有人。  
他放低枪口，在室内检查了一遍，确认没有任何异常。正当他要离开会议室时，办公区外面的走廊上突然传来异样的响动，像是有人正在快速跑过。  
迪斯马斯克立刻关闭掉所有照明。他在原地站了片刻，让眼睛更适应周遭的黑暗，然后快速通过办公区，走到通向走廊的玻璃门前。门外的奔跑声已经消失，但迪斯马斯克能够感到，刚才那个人并没有远去，而是……就停留在玻璃门外！  
迪斯马斯克笑了笑，扬起声音：“你在等我么，小蝴蝶？这可不是个明智的选择。”话音没落，他猛地推开了那扇玻璃门，手里的枪口直指右侧。  
出乎他的意料，对方发出一声惊惶失措的惨叫，高高地举起了双手，声音颤抖地说：“是我！康塞尔探员！别……别开枪！”  
“你？”迪斯马斯克愣了一下，战术灯的白光里照出一张普普通通的面孔——正是刚才那个额角受伤的清洁人员。  
“你到这里来干什么？”  
“派，派西斯探员让我回家去，”清洁工浑身打颤，结结巴巴地回答，“我……我的车在地下车库，从这边的电梯下去比较近。”他的两只手还颤颤巍巍地举在空中，“就是……那边那部电梯……”  
“哦。”迪斯马斯克转了转眼珠，将配枪收进了枪套，“把手放下吧。没事了。”他转念想了想，忽然咧嘴一笑，语气冷森森问道：  
“看你吓成这样，派西斯探员就没好心表示要送你去地下车库吗？”  
“啊？啊，有，有的……”清洁工忙不迭地点头，“可我看他还要跟阿瑞斯探员谈事情，就……不打扰了。”他在迪斯马斯克探究的眼神里瑟缩着，往后倒退了两步，“康……康塞尔探员，我……先走了。”说完，他转过身，急匆匆地往电梯方向走去。  
“站住。”就在他的手指即将按上电梯按钮时，迪斯马斯克突然冷声说。  
“哎？”清洁工伸出的手悬在半空，他半转过身，十分畏惧地看着迪斯马斯克，“您……还有事？”  
“没什么。”迪斯马斯克快步跟上来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“就是看你怕成这德性，准备亲自送你去地下车库。”说着，他抢先按了电梯的“下行”键。

###

撒加睁开眼睛，看见加隆枕着他的胳膊，睡在近在咫尺的地方。有那么一瞬间他觉得有些恍惚，像是回到了两人幼年的时候。  
那时候加隆每天清早都会光溜溜地跑到他的房间里来。冬天的时候还偶尔裹条毯子，夏天的时候干脆就那么堂而皇之地穿过短短的走廊。他在加隆扭开门锁的声音里睁开眼睛，面前是熟悉的坏笑。加隆会笑着说“早安，哥哥”，然后钻进他的被子里。说来真的很神奇，无论冬天还是夏天，无论有没有裹毯子，加隆的皮肤都那么温热，甚至会比他在被子里老老实实睡了一整晚的温度还要高。那热乎乎的身体一点儿也不客气地挤进他的怀里，脑袋枕在他的胳膊上，短发茬蹭着他的脸和下巴，惹得他一阵一阵地痒。他有时会问加隆“几点了？”加隆就抬起手搂住他，哼唧着说“反正还早，再睡会儿吧……”于是他也会嘟囔一句，再伸手搂住加隆，手指慢慢地抚摸过那暖意融融的肩头和脊背，然后耐心地拍抚他，听着他的呼吸声很快变得均匀又沉稳。那时候的加隆，每天准时准点地跑到他的怀里，就好像真的只为了睡个安安心心的回笼觉。可是有一天……他看着弟弟熟睡的面容，突然发觉自己竟然已经不满足于只抱着加隆了……那种感觉就像一颗种子，在他的心里埋了根，发了芽，蓬勃的不满足像蔓藤般破土而出，以惊人的速度日益生长，每时每刻都在拉扯他，那隐隐约约的对自己可能失控的认知几乎要让他心生怯意。  
他每天都想对加隆说明这些心事，却不知道该从何说起，于是只好强忍着被逼向死角的焦躁保持着沉默。加隆仍会在一大清早来到他门口，只为了试着开一下他的房门，发现被他锁住了，就二话不说转身回去，然后同样当做什么事也没发生过。他们俩就这样过了好几年，直到18岁生日那天晚上，加隆紧紧地抱住他，主动地吻上了他的嘴唇……

“……喂，想什么呢，亲爱的蠢哥哥？”  
对面的人忽然睁开那双海水般的蓝眼睛，闪动着睫毛问道，  
“你的表情看起来很古怪啊。”  
“你说呢？”撒加从他脑袋底下抽回胳膊，“我的手被你压麻了。”  
“哦？是吗？”加隆笑嘻嘻地抓住兄长的右手，灵活的舌尖沿着那些修长的手指轻舔上去，“那我给你揉揉？”  
“胡闹！”撒加坐起来想抽回手，但加隆坚决不放。  
“这也‘胡闹’，那也‘胡闹’。”加隆的牙齿在他的虎口上来回地磨，“从小到大听你说过几万次‘胡闹’了。我干脆把它纹在屁股上好不好？”  
“有完没完！”撒加被他的胡搅蛮缠惹得笑起来，“睡醒了就起床吧。”  
“还早吧？不想起。”加隆也在笑，一边笑一边往兄长身上靠，温热湿润的舌尖已经一路舔吻到手腕和手肘，“怎么，不管用吗？你好好感受一下，手还麻不麻？”  
“管用得很。”撒加略微用了点力，总算把手收回来。他抬眼看了看墙上那个裂了纹的挂钟，轮渡很快就要抵达阿姆斯特丹码头了。  
“我就是担心……太管用了。”撒加倾身抱住加隆，凑在他耳边低声道：“看样子，你睡得很不错？”  
“是啊~”加隆叼着他的耳垂轻轻地碾，大大方方地承认道：“何止是‘很不错’……”他用指尖在兄长的背上点点画画，故意描出个让人脸红心跳的形状，“是‘好得不能再好了’。”他吻着撒加的侧脸，笑着说：“我巴不得这船再开上十天半个月！”  
“你想得倒美。”撒加放松手臂，抬手揉了揉他的短发茬，“再过十五分钟就靠岸了。我还是先去把房间赔偿的事情定下来。你等会儿去找斯考皮翁，跟他一起下船。”  
“哦。”加隆像没骨头似的往他哥的大腿上倒，他仰起脸看着撒加，故意问道：“奇怪了，为什么我不能跟着你去解释情况？”  
“你说为什么？”轮渡鸣响了即将进港的汽笛，国安局长先生低头瞧着弟弟坏兮兮的笑脸，只觉得那植根于陆地的麻烦已经再次朝他伸出了魔爪。他揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气：“要不然，你就去跟负责人解释，我去三等舱找斯考皮翁……我们会在码头上等你。”  
“总之呢，就是不能让别人知道这屋里的一团乱是我们俩一起搞出来的，对吧？”加隆半开玩笑半认真地强调着“我们俩”，一把搂住撒加的脖子，挺腰坐起来，扑在他颈侧没轻没重地啃咬，留下了几处若隐若现的吻痕，“切，笨蛋哥哥，你的脸皮怎么变得这么薄啦？……之前那个口口声声说爱我的撒加现在躲到哪儿去了？”  
“谁知道？”撒加面不改色心不跳地把弟弟从自己身上拽下来，他坐在床边，一边从地上捡起长裤套上，一边顺手在那光裸的细腰上捏了一把，“大概已经被你累死了。”  
“哈，居然还怪到我头上啦？”加隆顺势按着他的手，就着那个动作揉了揉自己颇有些酸软的腰，“明明是你自己不加节制，我们俩才会纵欲过度！”  
“好好好，都是哥哥的错。”撒加系好衬衫纽扣，开始打量房间，盘算着从哪里开始简单收拾一下比较靠谱。  
“好吧，看在你态度端正的份儿上，”加隆也下了床。他三两下穿好衣服，走进卫生间里随便洗了把脸，笑道：“还是我去跟人家低三下四地赔不是好了，你去找斯考皮翁吧……”他想了想，又一本正经地补充道：“不过，我身上可是连一分钱都没有，你先把信用卡给我！”


	25. Chapter 25

撒加来到三等舱，在狭窄的铺位之间一排接一排地找过去，很快就发现了米罗。后者躺在一张下铺上，抬起右胳膊遮住眼睛，看起来还在睡觉。  
“斯考皮翁，醒醒。”撒加轻轻推了推他，“船快靠岸了。”  
“唔。”米罗把胳膊拿开，使劲地揉了揉眼睛，有些犹豫地小声说：“杰米尼局长？”  
“是我。”撒加朝他伸出手，把他从床上拉起来。  
“真对不起……”米罗一脸痛苦地揉着太阳穴，晃晃悠悠地下了床，“我昨晚不该喝那么多。现在怎么看您都好像跟加隆哥站在一起似的。”  
撒加瞧着他那副晕乎乎的难受模样，莫名想起加隆从前偷偷跑出去打游戏喝啤酒，闹了大半夜以后再偷偷溜回家里时的样子，心底里倒不自觉地柔软了片刻。  
“头很疼？没有酒量就换个发泄的方法不好吗？”他扶住米罗，语气里一半责怪一半同情，“走吧，我带你去洗把脸。”  
“哦。”米罗先是跟着他往前走，没走几步又站住，拽了拽他的胳膊，“那个，杰米尼局长，我没事。”  
“是吗？”撒加挑了挑眉梢，“你看起来可不像没事。”  
“真没事。”米罗晃晃头，“加隆哥呢？”  
“他……”撒加难得地顿了一下，“他会在码头上等我们。”  
“哦。”米罗转了转眼珠，“那您在这里等我吧，我去洗把脸，马上回来。”  
撒加也没再坚持，挑了张看起来比较整齐的下铺坐下：“快去快回。”  
“知道了。”米罗又用力揉了几下胀痛的太阳穴，朝着跟刚才相反方向的洗手间走去。

撒加从口袋里拿出手机，再次拨打已经数次显示“无法接通”的那个号码。出乎意料的是，这一次电话竟然接通了。  
“局长！”对面很快传来阿布罗狄又惊又喜的声音，“您没事真是太好了！”  
“目前还没事。你们怎么样？”撒加压低声音问。  
“三支小队伤亡惨重。我们三个很幸运，都还活着，没有生命危险。局里的通讯故障已经基本排除。”阿布罗狄简洁地报告说，“修罗俘虏了一个雇佣兵。我们根据从他那里挖出的信息列了一份名单，挨个进行排查，最近的一个嫌疑人是缪·巴比隆。我觉得他的个人档案里有什么地方不对劲……但是，刚把他带回局里，穆·阿瑞斯就来了……”  
“阿瑞斯？”撒加沉吟，“他们的消息永远那么灵通。”  
“您那边的情况怎么样？”  
“暂时有惊无险。不过，不知道为什么，我总有种不太好的预感……”  
他抬了抬眼，看见米罗正用一张纸巾擦着脸上的水，朝他走过来，于是对着手机说道：  
“船马上靠岸。我们再联系。穆·阿瑞斯那边……你们见机行事就好。”  
“好的，请您务必多加小心！我们也会……”阿布罗狄刚说到这里就突兀地停了下来，“抱歉，局长，我先挂了……”  
还没等撒加回答，通话就切断了。

“杰米尼局长，”米罗来到撒加跟前，忽然很认真地弯腰鞠了一躬：“昨晚给您添麻烦了。对不起！”  
“没关系的。”撒加微微皱了皱眉，把手机收进口袋，站起身来，“斯考皮翁，你接下来有什么打算？”  
“啊？”米罗一愣，“什么‘什么打算’？”  
“之前是你要跟着来的，现在情况有了变化，所以我想知道，你接下来要怎么办。”  
“您的意思是在问我……到底打算继续跟着你们，还是直接从这里回去？”  
“是的。”  
“呵，杰米尼局长，您觉得呢？”米罗的模样像是有点生气，可又像是有些不被理解的伤心。但他很快就深深吸了口气，重新露出平时那种近乎夸张的笑容，说话时的腔调也恢复了常态：“喂喂，亲爱的杰米尼局长，虽说咱们已经两清了，但您千万别想这么容易就把我这个电灯泡给甩掉。您看，加隆哥答应我的事情，可还八字都没一撇呢！所以，我绝对不会就这么回去的！”  
“既然这样，”撒加既不多说，也不追问，转身往三等舱室的出口走去，“那就跟我一起去码头上找他吧。”

###

电梯门发出“叮”的一响，缓缓向两边打开，B2层的阴冷空气顿时涌了进来。  
清洁工侧过身看了看迪斯马斯克，很局促地垂下头：  
“康……康塞尔探员，我……我的车就在那边。”他抬手指了指右前方，“你去忙吧。”  
“我暂时没什么要忙的。”迪斯马斯克咧嘴笑道，朝对方伸出右手：“车钥匙。”  
“什么？”清洁工睁大眼睛看着他，脚下却不由自主地往后退。  
“把你的车钥匙给我。”迪斯马斯克笑着重复道。只不过，他的眼睛里完全没有笑意。那种充满杀戮之气的眼神使得他那保持上挑的嘴角看起来狰狞可怕。  
“康塞尔探员……”清洁工的下巴微微抽动着，脖子上的青筋条条分明，“你这是……什么意思……”他的两只手还插在制服外套的口袋里，一脸狼狈地往后倒退。

地下车库除了必备的基础照明之外，还配有串行的声控灯。惨淡的白光在他粗重的呼吸和慌乱的脚步声里迅速亮起，犹如冰冷的水纹般晃动在他的身上，像是很快就要将他浸没。  
“哈，也没什么意思。”迪斯马斯克跨出电梯，朝他步步逼近。他的右手虚放在枪柄上，森冷无情的眼神就像看着一具尸体。  
“你想干什么？”清洁工的肩膀颤动着，接着把左手从口袋里拿了出来。他的五指张开，手臂平举，做出类似于阻挡的手势，恳求似的说：“不要再过来了！”  
迪斯马斯克大笑，没头没尾地冒出一句：“这才像样嘛！”  
说着，他的食指轻轻一挑，打开了枪套。

迪斯马斯克拔出配枪，对准那个清洁工：“有没有人告诉过你，你的‘演技’着实很差？”他兴致盎然地加重“着实”一词的发音，手里却一刻没停地将子弹上了膛：“站着，别动。手举起来。两只手。”  
“你……”清洁工瞪着他，但显然已经完全没了底气，“你到底是什么意思？”  
“急什么，等会儿就给你解释。”迪斯马斯克耸了下肩膀，“现在，举起手来。让我看看你的口袋里到底装着什么好东西。”  
清洁工无语地看着他，终于慢慢从口袋里拿出右手，他的掌心里握着一把楼上办公室里常见的裁纸刀，刀刃已经向前推出了一部分。  
“放下。”迪斯马斯克丝毫不留情面地发出嘲笑声，枪口向下比划了两次，“还是说，你打算用它跟子弹比速度？”  
清洁工看着距离自己眉心越来越近的枪口，犹豫了片刻以后就照做了。  
“我必须要说，你的胆子真他妈的不小啊……”迪斯马斯克走到他跟前，看了一眼他胸前的名牌，眉头皱了皱，“约翰·多伊先生。是小蝴蝶让你去干扰我们的注意力，好方便他逃跑吗？”

清洁工咬着牙不说话，直到迪斯马斯克把他的手拷住才喃喃问道：“你是怎么看出来的？”  
“什么？”  
“阿瑞斯和派西斯都没有看出来……他们可比你强多了。”他像是很有些不甘心，扭过脸盯着迪斯马斯克，恨恨地说。  
迪斯马斯克又笑了出来：“啊，你说得没错！他们最起码都比我会看那张花里胡哨的‘楼层示意图’。不过，你知道我以前在阿富汗干什么吗？”他扭住清洁工的胳膊，凑近对方的耳朵：“我专门负责跟被活捉回来的恐怖分子们聊天。比如说，有一回，他们逮到一个格外喜欢做炸弹的家伙，他那手艺真叫绝了，跟当地那些常见的土货根本不在一个级别。可是呢，那家伙唯一的缺点就是不爱说话。他那些‘艺术品’究竟卖给了谁，就连一个字也不肯透露。怎么办呢？只好让我去跟他聊咯。猜猜看，我们俩聊了多久？”  
清洁工的瞳孔骤然收缩，条件反射地想挣扎，但迪斯马斯克牢牢抓着他的胳膊不放。  
“12分钟。”他冷冷哼了一声，满是扫兴地说道，就像是万圣节一颗糖果也没要到的小孩子，“才12分钟，我就拿到了他的买家名单。真是他妈的太没劲了。”  
“你！”清洁工忽然有种被蛇类盯视缠绕的错觉，他的寒毛一根根地竖起来，全身不自觉地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，下意识地屏住了呼吸，“你这个……”他嗫嚅着，却没法再说出话来。  
“看，就像我刚才说的，这才像样嘛！”迪斯马斯克像老师表扬小学生似的拍拍他的肩膀，脸上重新露出狰狞的笑意，如同发自内心的教导般缓缓说道：“‘恐惧’算是我在这世上最熟悉的东西。在我面前，这玩意儿永远都做不了假。这么说吧，就凭你刚才在电梯里的那副‘害怕’样，实在连个及格分都拿不到。”  
说着，他扯住对方的胳膊，走向地下车库的阴暗角落：“来来来，不如我们也先聊上12分钟，让你仔细领会一下，怎么样？”  
话音没落，距离他们不远处的声控灯忽然连续地亮了起来。迪斯马斯克怔了怔，立刻抓着那名来路不明的清洁工往那个方向走去。

###

穆·阿瑞斯在地下车库的车辆间穿行，右手里拿着那个黑色的文件包。他的脚步不急不缓，脸上的表情几乎称得上轻松。  
他仔细地寻找了大约十分钟，终于在一辆绿白两色的小型货车前停下来。那辆车的车身上画着一个有些复杂的菱形图案，看起来就像是四只蝴蝶翅尖相触组合而成的。图案下面还写着“HY清洁公司”的字样。  
穆慢慢靠近那辆货车，发现车窗玻璃上贴了膜，看不清里面的情况。他伸手抓住后部车厢的拉门把手，用力地拽了一下，确定车门已经从里面锁住。  
穆从口袋里拿出手机，往后退了几步，将车身上的图案拍了下来。接着，他收起手机，返身朝自己刚才停车的地方走去。他的步子仍然很沉稳，表情却有些玩味，似乎在认真思考什么。  
地下车库里回响着他的脚步声。  
声控灯随着他一路走来的声音连续亮起又熄灭，穆从上衣口袋里拿出车钥匙，轻轻按了一下。  
四下的寂静里响起了车门锁打开的声音。  
然而，他并没有上车，而是靠在驾驶位的车门上，拿出手机拨了一个号码，然后把手机放在耳边，略等了片刻才淡淡地说：  
“喂，是我。我现在要发一张照片给你，请你尽快查清那家清洁公司的所有人是谁。”

他挂掉电话，将手伸向车门把手。就在那时，斜后方的阴影里忽然冲出一个人，以手刀朝着他的后颈狠狠地劈下来。像是背后也生着眼睛似的，穆·阿瑞斯迅速移动脚步，回转过身，用手里的文件包准确地挡住了这凶狠的一击。  
“巴比隆探员，”他好整以暇地笑着说，“说实话，我还以为你不会出现了呢。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我在等你啊。”穆的笑容如同暖阳般温柔和蔼，“我们刚才的谈话还没有结束，不是吗？”  
“你早就知道我在这里？”  
“倒也不是。我只是对那个刚巧出现的清洁人员有点好奇。”  
“什么清洁人员？”巴比隆看起来很困惑，“你到底在说什么？”  
“哦，没什么。”穆笑着说，“既然我们又见面了，不如继续聊一聊？”  
“我也很想跟你聊，阿瑞斯探员。”巴比隆冷冷地说，他此时一扫刚才与穆谈话时那种谨小慎微的紧张模样，眼神里盛满了毫不掩饰的杀意，“只不过，我还有别的要紧事。能不能请你赶快把刚才那支录音笔交给我？”  
“哦？当然可以。”穆把手里的文件包随便放在地上，然后从里面取出一支录音笔晃了两晃，“你看，它就在这里。欢迎你随时来拿。”说完，他仍然保持着那种和煦春风般的微笑，按下了上面的录音开关。  
“你！……”巴比隆眼睁睁地看着他把那支开始工作的录音笔重新放进自己的口袋，几乎一时气结。  
“请吧，巴比隆探员。”穆·阿瑞斯做了个邀请的手势，字正腔圆地说道。  
巴比隆终于忍不住朝他挥出了拳头。

虽然只是任职于信息技术科，但巴比隆向来对自己的搏击颇有自信。他曾经接受过系统训练，甚至还在见习期获得过局里的搏击比赛第六名。若要以拳脚面对阿布罗狄·派西斯或者迪斯马斯克·康塞尔，他自认并没有绝对胜算，但眼前的穆·阿瑞斯看起来如此文质彬彬，甚至穿着全套西装，打着一丝不苟的领带。更何况，阿瑞斯家族虽已绵延百余年，却从没有任何成员进入过军队高层，也从没出过哪怕一位稍微偏向铁血派的领导人物。现任家主，也就是内政大臣史昂·阿瑞斯爵士，向来以其手腕精明和富于亲和力而闻名政界。至于负责与MI5全权联络并统筹监管的内政部探员穆·阿瑞斯，更是举止优雅得体的典范。  
然而，也正是这个出身于阿瑞斯家族的穆·阿瑞斯，竟然在不动声色间就化解了他的种种攻势，就连脸上的笑意都没有丝毫减少，甚至还有余力语重心长地说：“巴比隆探员，要想达到目标，你的努力恐怕还不够哦！”  
巴比隆恨得直咬牙，再次一记勾拳挥出，穆侧头躲开，以右手格挡，左拳重重打在了他的肋部。巴比隆刚发出低沉的痛呼，穆已经回身紧抓住他的手腕，用力向下弯折，同时一脚踢在他的膝弯，令他狼狈不堪地跪倒在地上。  
安静的地下车库里响起了隐约的骨头折断声，巴比隆的脸上瞬间冒出涔涔冷汗，脸色也因为剧烈疼痛而变得煞白。但他这次用力咬住了嘴唇，没有再发出惨叫声。  
“巴比隆探员，”穆·阿瑞斯将他的双手扭到背后，淡淡道，“就一个技术人员而言，你的身手相当不错。”

啪，啪，啪。  
随着三下短促的鼓掌声，有人懒洋洋地接着道：  
“就一个整天坐在办公室里看电脑批文件的官老爷而言，你的身手也让人叹为观止啊，阿瑞斯探员。”  
穆循声看去：“康塞尔探员。”他微笑着打了个招呼，“真巧。”  
“哈，可不是，真巧！”迪斯马斯克嘿嘿一笑，推了推刚才被他逮住的那个清洁人员，“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，小蝴蝶就在那儿呢，要不你们俩先聊聊怎么样？我看……”  
他刚说到这儿，远处忽然响起了震耳欲聋的引擎轰鸣声。一辆绿白两色的小型货车朝着他们全速开了过来。迪斯马斯克和穆立刻各自松开手里的人，敏捷地躲向最近的车辆。小型货车风驰电掣般从他们眼前开过，从半敞开的车门里射出了连串的冲锋枪子弹。  
等到枪声落下，两人离开藏身处，并不意外地发现那个清洁工在袭击中被打成了筛子，横尸当场，而缪·巴比隆则已经消失得无影无踪。  
“阿瑞斯，”迪斯马斯克收起配枪，摊了摊手，“这是怎么回事儿？”  
“抱歉，我也不清楚。”穆·阿瑞斯再次眯起眼睛，一脸状况外的表情，“不过，相信你们很快就能弄个水落石出。”  
“我们？”  
“当然是你们。追踪穷凶极恶的恐怖分子，保卫国家安全，不正是MI5的法定职责吗？”穆先从地上捡起文件包，然后检查了自己的汽车，看起来很是心疼地摸了摸车身上留下的明显弹痕，这才拉开车门坐了进去。  
“不好意思啊，康塞尔探员，我还要赶去内政大臣那里做汇报，失陪了。”他正要关上车门，突然想起什么似的，从口袋里拿出那支录音笔，扔向迪斯马斯克，“请把这个交给你们的杰米尼局长。”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
“这还用问？当然是让他欠我一份人情啊。”穆微笑着发动了汽车引擎，语气里有些狡黠的意味，“对了，顺便告诉他，我会把今天的总结报告和修车账单一并发给他的。”


	26. Chapter 26

第一声汽笛刚刚响起，拉达曼提斯就睁开了眼睛。  
他还保持着大约三个小时前进入小憩状态时的姿势——背靠着钟楼的围栏，膝盖曲起坐着，怀里抱着狙击枪，微微侧头倚在枪身和围栏之间的缝隙。  
“早安，拉达。”席地坐在他对面的米诺斯皮笑肉不笑地招招手，“睡得好吗？”  
拉达曼提斯白了他一眼，没有回答。他用左手扶着枪，右手按摩了一下右腿，然后再把枪换到右手。感觉腿部的血液彻底循环起来，他才提着枪站起身，将它架在围栏上。  
“还有多久进港？”他平板地问。  
“很快了。”米诺斯站起来走到他身边，用手里的望远镜往码头方向看过去。那艘巨大的轮渡已经清晰可见，并且正在慢慢调整靠岸的方向。橙红色的太阳在天海交接处露头，以肉眼可见的速度向上蹿升着。经过一夜断断续续的阴雨，天气终于变得晴朗起来。深蓝色的海水在朝阳中映出粼粼波光。风很轻。几乎没有一丝云彩。天空蓝得如同剔透的水晶镜面。  
“瞧，条件非常不错~”米诺斯像每次说话那样拖长慵懒的尾音，然后拍了拍拉达曼提斯的肩膀，“你想失手只怕都很难哟。”  
拉达曼提斯没做声。他将一只眼睛贴近狙击枪上的高倍瞄准镜。码头上的景象成为被十字环等分的四份。周围倏然安静下来，很快连风声都像是不存在。只剩下他的心跳声。渐渐地，连心跳声也听不见了。  
拉达曼提斯将呼吸频率尽可能降低，右手食指虚放在扳机上。他全神贯注地盯着瞄准镜里的世界，沉默地等待着目标的出现。

“来了呢。”不时通过望远镜观察码头的米诺斯突然开口说。  
但拉达曼提斯已经先于他看见了目标。  
加隆·杰米尼。

他在心里无声地念出这个名字，手指即将勾动扳机时，却骤然停止了动作。  
拉达曼提斯猛地吸了一大口气，放开枪柄转回身来，直盯着米诺斯。  
“是那小子。”  
低沉的声音沙哑不堪，像是发出声音本身就已经很困难。黄玉色的眼里涌起鲜明的愤怒，能够将他的理智和冷静全部烧毁的愤怒。拉达曼提斯在一瞬间里清楚地感到了无法自控带来的挫败感。他竭力想要控制这种感觉，但他的努力根本无济于事。那个年轻的兽医就在那里。他明目张胆地欺骗了他，甚至在他面前抢得了先机。他就在他的瞄准镜里。每个动作、每个表情都能被他的眼睛清晰地捕捉到。他看起来已经忘记了昨晚的事，或者，他正在向撒加·杰米尼炫耀昨晚的“战绩”。  
那个混蛋兽医。他竟然还敢看着他的眼睛，坦然表示他根本没见过任何加隆·杰米尼！

“喂喂，你这到底是在生什么气啊？”米诺斯很无语地看着他被愤怒扭曲的面孔，“拜托了，亲爱的拉达，现在可不是乱生气的时候！”他举起望远镜看过去，很快在码头的角落里寻找到两个人，其中一个毫无疑问是撒加·杰米尼——这位英国历史上最年轻的国安局长最近频繁出现在各种各样的新闻、广播和网络报道上；而另一个看起来比撒加更年轻，右边手臂有受伤的迹象，似乎正在和撒加开玩笑，话没说完自己倒先笑得前仰后合，一副没心没肺的模样。  
“你认识另外那个小子？”米诺斯放下望远镜，情真意切地恳求说：“拉达，不要意气用事，先把正事办完好不好啦？”  
“修普诺斯·兰菲尔交给你的委托是‘务必干掉加隆·杰米尼’。”拉达曼提斯回身指了指码头，“你倒是告诉我，那边的两个人，哪个是加隆·杰米尼？”  
“哎呀，真拿你这个一根筋的木头脑袋没办法！”米诺斯无奈地摊手，“那谁又告诉过你，我们这趟的雇主只有修普诺斯·兰菲尔一个人？”  
拉达曼提斯的瞳孔骤然一缩：“你说什么？”  
“要不然你以为我把你的人都派到那边码头去干什么啊！真要命！要不是因为他们一个个的都太蠢，那么简单的事情都办不好，我还用得着大半夜的跟你到处折腾吗？”米诺斯絮絮叨叨地嘀咕着，忽然又换上一个能闪瞎人眼的笑脸：“哪，拉达，算我求你，先办正事，好吧？”  
“有人竟然想利用这次机会，连同撒加·杰米尼也一起‘清理’吗？”拉达曼提斯的眼里闪过片刻惊愕，“他可是国安局的现任局长。”  
“哈，真没想到呢！”米诺斯挑了挑嘴角，“你居然也会有如此现实的顾虑。既然这样，你退开，这份活计我来搞定就好了嘛。”他往前走了几步，伸手推开拉达曼提斯，自己俯身凑近瞄准镜，一副准备行动的认真模样，嘴里却喃喃道：  
“丘布，伊万，洛克，费列基亚斯，卡戎，西路费都，哥顿，奎恩……”  
他每念出一个名字，拉达曼提斯眼里的怒火就烧得更盛一分。他的手越攥越紧，直到骨节咯咯作响，青筋条条暴露。  
米诺斯连头也不回，自顾自地往下念叨，直到慢条斯理地说出最后一个名字：  
“巴连达因。”

“够了！让开！”拉达曼提斯一把薅住他的领子向后拉开，伸手握住狙击枪的枪柄，可他的手指却因无法抑制的盛怒而微微发抖。  
“不管怎样，我得先干掉那个满嘴谎话的兽医。”他哑着嗓子说。  
“随便你啦~”米诺斯笑容满面地往后退了几步，“先干掉哪个都没问题。虽说干掉那小子没钱赚吧，但你也知道，我这个人呢，从来都不怕事情麻烦或者过程繁琐。只要能拿到最后的支票，一切都好说。”

拉达曼提斯勉强压下心里犹如潮水般翻涌升腾的怒意，重新凑近瞄准镜。刚才那两个人已经向码头出口走去，他们周围还有不少一起下船的乘客。年轻的兽医小子还在说话，脸上仍然是那种让他恨得牙根发痒的明亮笑意。  
……让那样的笑意再多持续一秒，简直都是对他的莫大侮辱。  
拉达曼提斯屏住呼吸，右手食指扣动了扳机。  
子弹从枪膛里飞速射出，在初升的朝阳中划出一道眩目的寒光。

###

“那个电话是局长打来的吗？”迪斯马斯克站在医务室门口，惊讶地看着阿布罗狄，“你居然就那么挂了局长的电话？”  
“比起向局长汇报我们之前的麻烦，眼下有个更大的麻烦要处理。”阿布罗狄有点紧张地抄起自己的平板电脑，“有人来‘摘花’了。”  
“‘摘花’……”迪斯马斯克揉揉自己头顶的短发，困惑地看向阿布罗狄的平板电脑，那上面也亮起了刚才信息技术科的电脑屏幕上出现的那个复杂图案，而其中的红点正以疯狂的速度不停闪烁。  
迪斯马斯克揉了揉被晃得发花的眼睛，叹了口气：“有时候，我还真有那么一点希望自己能听懂你们这些聪明人在说什么。”  
“有人正在入侵询问室的控制系统，试图打开内外两道密码门。”阿布罗狄两手握着平板，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，“那位858676先生就是他们想要‘摘走’的‘花’。这么说你明白了没有？”  
“哦。”迪斯马斯克不明所以地应了一声，“看样子，那些人就是为这个带走小蝴蝶的。”  
“怎么？你和阿瑞斯两个人去找他，巴比隆居然还是跑掉了？”  
“别提了！阿瑞斯原本已经逮住了他，谁知道居然有辆清洁公司的车冲过来，他就那么被弄上去带走了。”  
“清洁公司。”阿布罗狄伸出手，用两根手指放大屏幕上的图案，指尖沁出的冷汗在黑暗的底色中留下了一道清晰的痕迹。“叫什么名字？”  
“HY。单看他们那个logo，你准会以为小蝴蝶是大老板呢。”  
“HY清洁公司……”阿布罗狄眉头紧锁，“既然能拿到我们这样的政府合同，他们一定自有背景。”他的眼睛始终没离开过屏幕：上面那个红点还在闪，但频率已经明显慢了下来。  
阿布罗狄稍微松了口气：“看样子，这边的问题不大。”

“那就再跟你说点儿有意思的事吧。”迪斯马斯克把一枚名牌放在他的平板上，“瞧瞧，这就是他们雇的员工。”  
“约翰·多伊。”阿布罗狄念出名牌上的文字。刚刚放松的眉头又皱了起来，他抬起头看着迪斯马斯克：“这名字是专门用来称呼无名氏的，或者说是未能确认身份的无名尸体。男性称为约翰·多伊，女性则是简·多伊……”  
“我最喜欢你这样美貌与智慧并存的人了。”迪斯马斯克由衷地赞赏说，“这是奖励。”  
他从口袋里掏出更多的名牌，一字排开放在阿布罗狄的平板上。  
六枚名牌整齐地排列着，像墓穴里刚安放好的一列尸体。  
每一枚上都刻着“约翰·多伊”这个名字。

“这家清洁公司还兼职做杀手中介吗？”阿布罗狄挑挑眉，将名牌收进掌心放回口袋，屏幕上的那个红点已经停止闪烁，他那种浑身紧绷的状态也完全放松下来。  
“或许。不过作为杀手，那些家伙的业务水平实在有待提高。”  
“巴比隆显然也遇到对手了。有人刚刚阻止了针对询问室的网络入侵。大概还是今晚帮我们解围的那个黑客。”阿布罗狄触了一下屏幕，上面重新现出最开始时那个白色的光标。他想了想，敲下简单的“谢谢”。  
对方并没有回应。  
“所以，他们不惜在地下车库用M16和AK乱射一通，就是为了要弄走小蝴蝶这个网络人才，而弄走小蝴蝶又是为了放走858676。”迪斯马斯克托着下巴，表情夸张地说：“天哪，我都快被这群雇佣兵之间的真情感动哭了！”  
“鳄鱼的眼泪还是收起来吧。”阿布罗狄笑了笑，“说说你刚才见到阿瑞斯的经过？他有没有说什么？我总觉得，他今晚来得实在太快又太巧。我们查别人的时候他没有动静，刚带回巴比隆他就出现了。”  
“试试这个？”迪斯马斯克从口袋里掏出录音笔扔给阿布罗狄，“阿瑞斯临走时给我的，还说这玩意儿能让局长欠他一份人情。”  
“这支录音笔……”阿布罗狄皱了皱眉，“似乎跟他从口袋里拿出来的并不是同一支。你还记得吗，刚看到那个清洁工的时候，他当着你的面拿出一支笔来晃了晃，很快又放回口袋里了。”  
“没错。说起来，小蝴蝶当时好像也问他要录音笔……我还以为他是想销毁今晚的那段谈话记录呢！”迪斯马斯克一脸懵掉的表情，“我靠，真他妈够乱的！”他抱怨了一句，指了指录音笔：“要不要先听听看再说？”  
“好吧……”阿布罗狄正打算按下播放开关，平板电脑已经进入待机状态的黑色屏幕上突然闪出了一行白色的字：“电视新闻2台”。  
几乎与那行字同时，阿布罗狄先前设置的“紧急新闻提醒”也发出了警笛般的尖利鸣声。他急忙唤醒平板电脑，进入“新闻2台”的app，只见首页上正以粗体滚动着一条突发新闻：  
阿姆斯特丹码头发生枪击事件，多名平民受伤。

阿布罗狄立刻拿出手机，拨打撒加的号码，但对面始终传来“已关机”的机械女声。  
“操。”迪斯马斯克不由得骂出声来，“现在怎么办？他们肯定遇上大麻烦了！”他焦躁不已地在医务室里转来转去，最后忍不住狠狠一拳砸在冰冷的处理台上，脱口道：“早他妈的告诉过他，不要冒险去跑这一趟！”  
“康塞尔，你用点脑子想一想！”阿布罗狄提高声音，“难道局长不知道有多少双眼睛在盯着他？难道他没想过，有人想借这次行动要他的命？”  
迪斯马斯克把牙齿咬得格格作响，他一把抓起平板，一目十行地浏览新闻。除了电视新闻2台，另外三家电视台和十几家新闻网站也开始报道枪击事件的即时情况。  
迪斯马斯克以最快的速度翻了一遍网络上目前能找到的视频和照片，绝大部分是码头上的乘客用手机拍摄的，镜头晃动得厉害，画面里都是连片的混乱和尖叫，根本不可能从中找出撒加·杰米尼的身影。他烦躁地扔开平板电脑，脸色暗沉得可怕，直直地盯着阿布罗狄嗄声问道：“你倒是说说看，要是他这回真死了呢？这次冒险还他妈的值得吗？！”  
阿布罗狄深吸了口气，努力地让自己先平静下来，以安抚的语气轻声道：“康塞尔，我知道，比起我和卡普科恩，你跟着局长的时间最久……但是，恕我直言，你未必比我们两个更了解他。”  
“我还不够了解他？”迪斯马斯克被这句话说得笑了起来，眼神却陡然凌厉，“你无非是想说，因为这次涉及的是加隆·杰米尼，所以他才会铤而走险。”  
“我是想说，”阿布罗狄深深地看着他，“无论是谁，心里都可能有个位置，留给对他而言……最为重要，也最为特殊的人。而局长心里的这个位置……早就留给了加隆·杰米尼。这回你明白我的意思了吗？”  
迪斯马斯克怔了半晌，终于长长地叹了口气：“我他妈的当然明白，谁让我心里也有那么一个心甘情愿为他去死的人呢。”  
像是没想到会听到这样回答，阿布罗狄不由露出瞬间的动容，但他很快就恢复了常态，淡淡道：“不，换做是局长的话，他肯定会竭尽全力让自己活得好好的。”


	27. Chapter 27

穆·阿瑞斯在阿瑞斯庄园的专属停车场里停了车，又特地叮嘱管家说车子修好一定要把账单寄给国安局局长撒加·杰米尼本人，这才从主楼旁边的小门进去，搭电梯到了二楼。  
他穿过长长的走廊，来到尽头的房间。门开着，但穆没有直接进去，而是轻轻在门上敲了敲。  
史昂·阿瑞斯从他正在摆弄的兰花上抬起头：“进来吧。”  
“父亲，早安。”穆很恭敬地欠了欠身，往史昂身边走了几步。  
“事情都办完了？”史昂漫不经心似的问，手里仍然在精心侍候着他那盆远购自中国的名贵墨兰。  
“是的。”穆轻声回答，“看起来，MI5内部的确不怎么太平。而撒加·杰米尼也的确亲自送人到海牙那边去了。我把东西交给了迪斯马斯克·康塞尔。为表诚意，我特地在录音最后说明，其中的内容我们没有备份。”  
“撒加·杰米尼行事向来小心谨慎……”史昂正说到这里，白发苍苍的管家来到门口，并不敲门，只颤巍巍地进来，在一张靠墙圆桌上放下正开始播放早间新闻的录音机，又慢慢地退了出去。标志着节目开始的古典音乐过后，里面的女声以一种微带焦虑和谴责的语气说，阿姆斯特丹码头清晨发生疑似恐怖袭击的枪击事件，导致数名平民受伤……  
史昂皱起眉头，扬了扬手示意穆稍微调低新闻的音量，接着刚才的话说道：  
“……怎么最近却总是兵行险着，搞得自己麻烦缠身啊？我记得……去年冬天的时候他好像也出了点什么事吧？”  
“是的。”穆一边捕捉着新闻里的关键信息，一边答道，“据说是开车时和另外一辆醉酒驾驶的车子发生了碰撞，但我没有在任何医院里查到他的治疗记录。他只休息了不到一周就正常复岗了。”

“哦。”史昂轻轻用镊子摘掉一小片品相不佳的黄叶，把花盆往顺时针方向转了转，“那么，到底怎么回事？”  
“车祸的事情是职业杀手做的，似乎是出自达拿都斯·兰菲尔的授意。至于兰菲尔家为什么对撒加·杰米尼动了杀心，我一直没有查出来。不过我猜想，可能与加隆·杰米尼传说中的‘另一重身份’有关。”  
“……兰菲尔家的那个老二啊，心肠狠，性子急，倒是很有几分哈迪斯年轻时候的意思，也难怪会被他老爹宠得这么浮躁。”史昂稍微站得远些，欣赏着那主副瓣交错重叠的美丽花朵，不紧不慢地评价了一句，又问道：“那这回呢？我们的局长先生又惹上了同一个麻烦？”  
“是的。据说撒加·杰米尼将要押送到海牙的那位‘重要证人’，能够直接证明达拿都斯·兰菲尔有罪。”  
“哦，对对，还有那个‘重要证人’的事。”史昂看着那盆盛放的鲜花，脸上露出微笑。那是人在欣赏到美丽事物时都会出现的自发表情。但是，他那双与花瓣颜色十分近似的绯色眼眸里，却显然蕴含着其他含义。“他那些事你处理得怎么样啦？”他轻快地问道，开始走向旁边摆放的蝴蝶兰，以指尖碰触盆中的花土，判断土壤的湿润程度。

“国际刑警驻曼彻斯特总部那边，我已经和舅舅打过招呼，让他多加提防，不要泄露有关‘重要证人’的任何信息。不过，我想兰菲尔家……”穆低下头，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”史昂拿起喷壶，小心地往兰花的根部喷了一点水，又重新触摸花土，“不要吞吞吐吐的。”  
“兰菲尔家恐怕也知道这次的‘重要证人’很可能就是加隆·杰米尼。撒加·杰米尼还没离开总部，会面的录音恐怕就传到兰菲尔家手里了……”  
“哦，没关系，他们知道了什么并不重要，”史昂带着赞叹神色认真打量那一串串娇艳的兰花，它们如同振翅欲飞的蝴蝶般轻盈地停在枝头，饱满鲜亮的颜色像是出自古典主义的油画，“重要的是，他们最后能证明什么。”他放下喷壶，悠悠说道。  
“是。”穆点了点头，“请您放心，只要加隆·杰米尼不亲口承认自己的‘另一重身份’，兰菲尔家就无法证明任何事。不过，考虑到日后可能的合作，我认为他最好永远不要在公开场合露面。事实上，我曾经对撒加·杰米尼表达过这层意思，可他始终没有正面回复我。所以，我觉得有些担心……包括这次的行动，他如此冒险，到底是出于什么样的考虑……”  
“撒加·杰米尼是个聪明人，即便看起来再冒险，他也绝不会去做全然没把握的事。更何况，鉴于他跟兰菲尔家的‘渊源’，我们才是他进身之路上的最佳选择，他不会这么早就自毁联盟。所以嘛，当务之急还是要弄清楚……”史昂抬手指了指收音机，“阿姆斯特丹那边究竟进行到了哪一步。那位局长先生是安然无恙地离开了码头呢，还是受了或轻或重的伤，或是已经……”  
“……已经？”穆像是有些按捺不住好奇似的挑挑眉梢，眼里闪过一丝狡黠的探究，“您真的觉得会出现最坏的那种情况吗？”  
史昂又露出了刚才欣赏花朵时的微笑：“无论哪种，对我们来说都是利大于弊。哪怕到最后我们只有撒加·杰米尼的尸体，也可以借此撬动兰菲尔家的一角，不是吗？只不过……”  
“什么？”  
“只不过他应该很清楚，要坐到他心里所想的那个位子的话，至少也得活得够久才行哟。”

###

撒加有些分神。  
他的耳朵里听着米罗的调侃和玩笑，眼睛里也看到这个年轻人夸张的笑脸，但他心里仍然在想自己的事，想着阿布罗狄先前那个突然中止的电话。就在他想拿出手机再打回去的时候，一种熟悉的感觉攫住了他。

那个飘着轻雪的冬日傍晚，他开着车经过那个亮起红灯的十字路口，一辆黑色的雪铁龙轿车在他旁边停下，贴了膜的车窗缓缓地摇开一道缝隙。  
就在那个瞬间里，他有了与现在完全相同的感觉。  
那是他的身体对杀意的本能反应。  
他迅速换挡，踩下油门，全速倒车。就在车子堪堪从停车线离开的时候，雪铁龙的窗缝里悄无声息地掷出两枚手雷，它们沿着他的车前盖滚落，在飘飞的雪花里炸出死亡的火光……

撒加伸出手，用力把米罗往旁边一推。几乎就在同时，他感到一股非常强烈的冲击力穿透了他的身体。  
他的眼里映进了辽阔而蔚蓝的天空。  
远方的海平线上，一轮壮丽的朝阳正在升起。撒加走神地想，近几年来他竟然一直都没看过日出，他总是在那之前就开始工作，直到星月临空。  
接着，他听见一阵奇异的嗡鸣声。一架平底盘大小的银色无人机迅速朝他们飞来。它的形状像一只长了翅膀的恐怖蜘蛛，八条金属腿里扫射出堪比微型冲锋枪射速与威力的子弹。  
他们的周围瞬间变得无比混乱。尖叫、哭喊和奔跑此起彼伏。他想对米罗说趴下或是找掩护，但他一时之间什么声音也发不出来。保持正确的呼吸频率已经耗费了他太大的精力。  
然后，他听见了刺耳的刹车声。伴随着连串子弹击中钢铁车身的震动。  
连续三发子弹准确地射中了那只蜘蛛中空的腹部。它从空中跌落下来，蜷缩在地上，变成一堆无用的破铜烂铁。第四发子弹飞射出去，或许击中了某个潜藏在角落里的敌人，撒加隐约听见四散奔逃的人群之外传来一声间杂着咒骂的惨呼。  
接下来，他很难再听清别的声音。只有自己渐弱的心跳，和伤口里汩汩涌出的血流。

撒加疲惫地想要闭上眼睛，但米罗跪在他身边，脱下外套死死压住他身上那个流血的伤口，让他更清楚地感觉到丝缕毕现的疼痛。  
“杰米尼局长，看着我，保持清醒……”他听见米罗带着哭腔说，“拜托，求你了。”  
他很想回答，但每一次呼吸都像是把子弹射穿身体的疼痛放大了无数倍。他什么也说不出来。  
加隆从那辆挡住无人机子弹的黑色SUV上跳下来，抓住他的肩膀，试图和米罗一起把他搬到车子的后座上。他感觉到加隆的手在不停地发抖，也感觉到自己的血流得到处都是，甚至染红了加隆的双手。  
那辆车应该和迪斯马斯克的SUV车型相同。后座十分宽敞。里面闻起来是人造皮革、金属和雪松味道的空气清新剂。  
引擎只响了一声，那辆车便开始以可怕的速度疯狂奔驰。

撒加一动不动地躺在后座上，隐约看到车顶的角落里有块飞鸟形状的污渍。他甚至花了三五秒或是更长的时间去想，加隆是从哪里搞到这辆车的，是从码头上偷来的，还是早已经有人将车子停在了那里等待他的到来。难道说……加隆也早就想好了要进行这趟海牙之旅吗……  
他的思路很快就被不断降低的体温和抽丝剥茧的疼痛所打断，撒加不得不终止思考，将目光转向夹在正副驾驶位和后座椅间空档里的米罗。  
年轻的兽医正以极其不舒服的姿势歪着身子，手里仍然攥着团成一堆、几乎被血浸透的外套，试图控制鲜血从伤口里流出的速度。撒加忽然发现他身上也有好几个地方受了伤——很可能是那架蜘蛛无人机造成的子弹擦伤，再加上被他推到一边时撞破的手肘。可是米罗看起来根本不知道自己也在流血，他只是声音颤抖地不停重复：  
“杰米尼局长，看着我，保持清醒。”

如果能够做到，撒加一定会给他一个微笑。此时此刻，他忽然前所未有地确定了一件事：从第一次见面起，自己就喜欢这个年轻人，不止是他身上与加隆极为相似的那部分，也包括余下来的部分——属于“米罗”的那部分。  
甚至于……因为他对加隆的情感早就超越了所谓的血缘和兄弟，所以，面对这个年轻人的时候，他有时反而更觉得自己得以扮演纯粹的兄长角色。 

“斯考皮翁，”撒加轻轻叫他的名字，剧烈的疼痛随着他的发音连绵不断地降临，像是埋入身体深处的爆点全然被那些音节所引发，让他的肌肉开始痉挛——那是大量失血引发休克的前兆——但他仍然尽量握住米罗的手：“你以后……最好不要……乱说话……看样子，我们……没那么容易两清。”  
他听见米罗一下子哭了出来，也听见加隆从还没停稳的车上跳下去，用尽全力拍打着一扇紧闭的铁闸门……  
越来越模糊的视线里再一次出现了加隆的面孔。撒加看着他，突然很认真地想，啊，糟糕，他生气了。  
非常、非常生气。

然后，他终于彻底失去了知觉。


	28. Chapter 28

加隆坐在一张冰冷的椅子上，两手胡乱揉搓着膝盖处的布料，脑袋里如同有火车驶过般轰隆巨响。他根本不知道自己在那里坐了多久，直到有人拍了拍他的肩膀。加隆抬起头，面前站着的人身穿全套绿色无菌防护服、戴着绿色医用口罩，只能看见略微露出的鬓角金发和一双晴空般的蓝眼睛。  
那个人说了声“拿着”，朝他递来一杯温水。  
加隆下意识地接过那个纸杯，手指上的力道却立刻将它捏扁。一些水洒出来，打湿他的裤子，跟撒加的鲜血混在一起。他这才注意到自己的手是红的，指缝里到处都是黏稠干涸的血迹。

“你看起来真是一团糟。”医生模样的人说，他的声音非常好听，只是不带任何情绪。  
加隆把纸杯里残存的水一口喝光，发觉喉咙干热疼痛得厉害，他攥着空掉的纸杯，嗄声问：“怎么样？”  
“子弹没有击中心脏。按压止血正确且及时。从码头到这里开车平均只要8分半钟。早上5点到7点的堵车概率低于3%。”面前的人像是解数学题时分析所有已知条件一样，没什么起伏和感情地陈述着，然后用理所当然的语气总结说：“清创非常麻烦，愈后将会留下明显疤痕。”  
“其他没事？”加隆追问道。  
“是的，其他没事。”医生笃定地说。  
“那他什么时候才能醒？”  
“这要取决于他对麻醉剂的耐受能力。或许等你洗完澡换了衣服，他就已经完全清醒了；也有可能要等到今天下午、今天晚上，甚至是明天。”

“……那小子呢？”加隆沉默了片刻，还是问道，“他也没事吧？”  
“他只是压力太大。跟在你身边的人总会遭遇这种状况。”医生淡淡地说，“我给了他一点镇静剂，让他睡个好觉。”  
加隆长长地吐出一口气，从椅子上站了起来：“谢谢。”他沉声说，“我欠你一个人情。”  
“能够得到你的人情是我的荣幸。”医生耸了耸肩膀，平静地回答。  
“今天过后，你随时都可以找我。”加隆略微举高手里那个杯子，对医生做了个致意的手势，然后扔开被捏扁的杯子，竖起右手食指往上指了指，“现在我得上去了。”  
“据我所知，你的中间人昨天傍晚接到了一个足够让他忙上一整夜的重要委托。”医生说，“你也知道他在睡眠不足的时候脾气暴躁且效率奇差吧？所以，如果只是一般的麻烦，去找那只小雏鸟就好。”  
加隆点点头，转身要走，“先等等，”医生叫住他，“我劝你先去把自己弄干净。你这副模样，恐怕要吓坏小朋友的。”

###

加隆沿着走廊走到尽头，推开右手边的白色木门。门里面是个内外分隔的套间，里间是简单的冲淋浴室，配有高低两个大小不同的花洒，外间的一侧墙上钉着衣帽钩，上面挂着两条干净的白毛巾和一条浅蓝色的浴巾，衣帽钩旁边嵌着一块小小的方形镜子。  
加隆走到靠着另一侧墙壁摆放的白铁柜子跟前，从里面翻出干净的T恤和牛仔裤，以及半卷优质保鲜膜。他把干净的衣服挂在毛巾和浴巾中间，脱下身上被血染红的脏衣服，用保鲜膜把腿上的伤随便裹了裹，就走进里间开始淋浴。  
水温不太稳定，忽冷忽热的水流穿过花洒浇在他的手上和身上，基本干涸的红色血痕渐渐溶化在水里，顺着皮肤纹路流下去，再落入圆形的地漏，伴着些微的回声消失在黑色的洞口。淋浴间里很快蒸腾出一种微带咸涩味道的潮气。

那是撒加的血的气味。

加隆关闭花洒，走到外间用毛巾擦干头发和身体。墙上镶嵌的方镜几乎没覆上太重的水汽，仅有的一些蒸汽也很快随着热气的散失变成了水珠，沿着镜面迅速流淌下去。  
加隆把毛巾挂回衣帽钩，拆下腿上的保鲜膜扔掉，再换上那身干净的衣服。他走到方镜前，看着镜中的自己，仿佛看到撒加失去知觉时苍白得毫无血色的脸。他的颈部、锁骨和胸口还留有清晰的吻痕，然而就在不久以前，撒加的血像是永远也不会停止般涌出伤口，流过了他的双手。  
加隆用额头抵住那面温凉潮湿的方镜，想象自己正抵着兄长的额头。他在心里反复重放着医生那句“其他没事”的保证，任凭泪水不受控制地夺眶而出。  
他沉默地抵着镜子站了几分钟，在险些永远失去撒加的后怕中无声地哭到浑身发抖。

###

加隆离开浴室，沿着走廊经过两扇紧闭的门，然后往左拐上另一条更窄的走廊，走到尽头的一扇小门前，按下了门旁墙上的按钮。隐约的机械转动声之后，那扇小门向一侧打开，露出里面类似于电梯的狭窄空间。加隆走了进去，再次按动门内的按钮。小门合拢，电梯上升，仅仅几秒钟以后就停了下来。  
小门再次打开，门外是个近似正方形的小屋。小门对面的墙上嵌着一扇窄窗，但百叶窗帘严丝合缝地关着，所以屋子里仍然暗得像是晚上。窗台底下放着一张简约风格的乳白色方桌，配有颜色鲜亮的蓝色抽屉。桌上只有一盏台灯和一台电脑，电脑前坐着的人正在玩一款射击类游戏。  
“嗨！”加隆对着他的背影，提高声音叫道。  
玩游戏的金发少年被吓了一跳，惨遭敌人爆头。他怨念地退出游戏界面，摘掉头上戴的亮银色耳机扔到一边，右脚略微用力蹬了一下地面，把转椅旋转到正对着加隆的位置，眼里立刻露出惊讶：“竟然是你？”  
“怎么，不能是我？”  
“你来找老师有事吗，海龙？”

加隆走到他跟前，看了一眼屏幕右下角的时钟，它正显示着上午8点57分，并在他还没移开目光时就变成了8点58分。他拍了拍少年的肩膀：  
“我来找你。”  
“找我？”  
“是啊。”加隆点点头，“听说你的老师昨晚有份重要委托，所以想让他继续休息。当然，如果你觉得自己帮不了我的忙，那就赶紧去把他叫起来。”  
“……感谢你的激将法，它让我更有动力了。”少年翻了个白眼，“说吧，你要干嘛？”  
“我有不少事情要做……”加隆看着他的电脑屏幕说，“不过首先得让你帮我找个人。”  
“找人？”  
“对。我必须先找到这个人，这样才能继续去做别的。”加隆的声音里有种离鞘利刃般的锋锐，“今早6点50分左右，他在阿姆斯特丹码头附近的某个制高点。你可以从码头上的摄像头监控录像找起。”

少年偏过头看了他一眼：“喂，你没事吧，海龙？你看起来不太对劲。”  
“开始找吧。”加隆冷声说。他声音不高，甚至不算是命令的语气，然而那慑人的压迫感还是让少年缩起肩膀，乖乖地转回身去快速敲击键盘。电脑屏幕上很快分出若干个大小相同的长方形画面，右上角的时间码都在飞速变化着。  
“你要的监控画面。”少年说，“半个小时前，阿姆斯特丹警方也调取了这些……”他的声音忽然顿住，第二排右数第三个方框里，一辆黑色SUV猛冲上码头，有个人正从车上跳下来。少年偏着头，用眼角余光观察着加隆的脸色，有点迟疑地说：“那看起来像是你……”  
“清晰度不够，人脸识别系统无法匹配。”加隆简短地回答，“暂停，后退一分钟，慢放。”  
他继续盯着屏幕，过了一会儿，伸手点中第四排左数第一个方框：“这里，放大。”  
少年敲了几下键盘：“最多只能这样。”  
“是钟楼……”加隆微微眯起眼睛，“调取道路摄像头，搜索这个时间码钟楼周围的全部街道……”  
片刻之后，电脑屏幕上的数个方框里出现了街道的画面，已经成为过去的时间和场景一次次地重现、流逝。  
“找到了。”加隆沉声说道，指尖点在一个身穿暗绿色军装裤、迷彩上衣，右手里提着蓝黑色帆布袋的背影上，“跟住他，告诉我他现在在哪里。”  
“这也看得出来？”少年小声吐槽了一句，手下却一刻没停地敲着键盘。街道摄像头呈现的画面迅速变换，最后停在一条窄巷的入口：一根生了锈的铁杆上挂着一个灯箱，上面写着“汽车旅馆”的字样，红绿两色的霓虹管不停闪烁，莫名呈现出某种低俗而暧昧的意味。  
通过街道摄像头跟踪的那个男人提着帆布袋走进了小巷。少年连续更换了时间码和监控角度，没有任何摄像头拍到对方离开了巷子。  
“跟不到了。”少年说，“他很有可能还在汽车旅馆里，不过，去那种地方的人不会刷信用卡的，我们没法……”  
“我要前台的电话。”加隆冷声打断他。  
“在这里。”少年扁了扁嘴，指着电脑屏幕上方，那里正跳出汽车旅馆的详细地址和接待前台的电话号码。  
“很好。”加隆看了一遍那行数字，把它牢记在心里，“现在，上网去填份表格，向海牙国际刑事法庭申请十点钟的开庭延期进行。原因是他们的重要证人遭遇了不可抗力事件。时间么……最好能延到明天，至少也得到今天下午。我不管你怎么写，低三下四也好，态度强硬也好，总之那场庭审必须延期。至于申请人的签名……就用这个……”他伸手拉开方桌的蓝色抽屉，轻车熟路地从里面拿出记事本和签字笔，随便翻开一页空白的纸张，龙飞凤舞地写了几笔，然后把纸页撕下来，拍在少年眼前，  
“那些一次性手机还放在以前的地方吗？”

“是的。”少年按住那张纸，既畏惧又好奇地打量着加隆，“那个人是你的最新目标吗？可是我听老师说……你决定退出不干了。”  
“我听你的老师说，你将来也想当中间人。”加隆看着他，挑了挑一边眉梢。  
“没错，怎么？”  
“那就学学你的老师，少说话，多做事。”加隆说，“中间人的职责里从来没有撰写十万个为什么这一条。”  
说完，他头也不回地朝那扇隐藏在墙里的电梯小门走去。金发少年皱着眉头，目送他的身影消失，然后转回椅子盯着那张纸，勉强认出那上面写的名字是——撒加·杰米尼。


	29. Chapter 29

拉达曼提斯向来憎恶汽车旅馆。这类地方的房间通常光线不足，空间逼仄，而且隔音奇差无比。  
他推开那扇油漆片片剥落的破旧房门，不出所料地闻到返潮的木头、腐烂的食物以及人类体液的味道，不禁深深皱起眉头。  
拉达曼提斯走进房间，把手里的帆布包扔在地中间，抬起手腕看了一眼时间。距离他的行动已经过去了46分钟。更确切地说，距离他的行动失败已经过去了46分钟。  
电话铃声响了。  
拉达曼提斯来到电话跟前，盯着它又响了两次，才一把抓了起来。

“喂。”  
“哈喽，拉达，看来你顺利到达那家旅馆啦，我真高兴。”慵懒的声音从听筒里传了出来。  
“米诺斯……”  
“啧啧，你怎么啦？听起来火气很大的样子？”  
“我还得在这里呆多久？”拉达曼提斯哑声问，同时无意识地又看了一眼腕表。

距离他的失败已经过去了47分钟。

“这个嘛，我也不确定呢~”米诺斯的声音里有戏谑的笑意，“现在外面可是一团乱哦，你就还是乖乖躲着比较好。至于我呢，现在要去了解一下我那位可爱的小床伴的情况。看看他是不是被警察逮住了。”  
“……你是说那个叫路尼的吗？”  
“对呀，就是他咯。你有没有看到他在码头上操作的那个有趣的玩具？很有意思的吧？如果不是他搞出那么大的动静，我们也不可能顺利撤走对不对？”  
“你不用去了。”  
“哎？”  
“我在瞄准镜里看到了。”拉达曼提斯冷冷地说，他的心里忽然涌起一种报复式的快感，身体里始终燃烧着的那股愤怒的烈焰仿佛都被那种快感浇落几分，“他在码头上就已经死了。”  
“哎？”  
米诺斯疑问的尾音挑得更高，但也仅限于那一个拟声词而已。他的声音很快恢复了平时的戏谑和慵懒：  
“哎呀呀，真可惜！他在床上的表现我可一直都很满意呢！”

拉达曼提斯瞪着话筒，冷声问：“你还有事吗？”  
“唔，那就没什么事要在这里办啦。拉达，你先忍耐一下，我会随时向你通报情况的……”米诺斯漫不经心地回答着，听起来像是马上就要结束对话，就在拉达曼提斯准备挂上话筒的时候，米诺斯忽然悠悠地说：  
“哦，对了，亲爱的拉达，我突然想起一件很重要的事情……小路尼他跟我提过，你的属下临死的时候，曾经交给你一枚存储卡。呐，有这么一回事吧？”  
握着话筒的手指陡然攥紧，拉达曼提斯沉默不语。

“喂？拉达？”  
“是的。在我手里。”  
“太好了！那么我就先过去找你，拿上那东西以后再到海牙去。”  
“你要把它拿给谁？”拉达曼提斯问。  
“这个就不用你操心啦~”米诺斯漫不经心地说，“我不是跟你说过嘛，如果‘那位先生’真能满意，那我们都可以就此退休，再也不趟这些浑水。”  
“别用无聊的空话来敷衍我。”拉达曼提斯冷冷道，“他是谁？”  
“你真要知道？”米诺斯绵里藏针地反问，“知道这些不该知道的事情，你可能要倒大霉的哟。”  
“你当然可以选择不说，”拉达曼提斯冷笑，“我也可以选择不把那枚存储卡交给你。毕竟，那是‘我的人’用命换来的东西。”  
“我的天哪~”米诺斯假声假气地感叹道，“亲爱的拉达，我真不敢相信，你竟然还在纠结那些死人的事！”  
“除了修普诺斯·兰菲尔，这次行动的另一位委托人是谁？”拉达曼提斯不为所动地问。  
“好吧。”米诺斯叹了口气，“希望你不要后悔……”

话筒对面一片悄无声息的静默，拉达曼提斯忍不住追问：  
“到底是谁？”  
“哈，真没耐心！”米诺斯嗤笑一声，“亲爱的拉达，你就不能学着享受一下这种戏剧化的时刻吗？”他半是嘲讽半是玩笑地说着，然后压低声音，轻飘飘地说：  
“‘那位先生’当然就是一心想坐上国防大臣那个位子的老兰菲尔嘛！这么简单，你居然还猜不出来？”

###

加隆进入电梯，沿着原路返回，来到浴室所在的走廊上，推开了其中一扇紧闭的门。他按亮房间里的电灯，从门后的挂钩上摘下一个空背包，然后顺着成排的黑色铁架子走过去，像在自助超市里选购商品似的，从架子上挑选趁手的武器带在身上或放进背包里：两把西格绍尔手枪，一把格洛克17手枪，一把德制威勒P11手枪，一把钢灰色的‘行进者’野战匕首，以及足够的子弹和弹夹。  
加隆穿过连排架子，回到门口，从距离门最近的架子上拿了两个一次性手机。他拉好背包拉链，把它背在背上，往门外走去。  
久违的杀戮欲被撒加的鲜血唤醒，在他体内叫嚣燃烧，火焰般炽烈的恨意鼓动心脏，让每次跳动都产生清晰的灼痛感，全身的血液像熔岩般在血管里川流沸腾，像是要把所有理智都烧成灰烬。  
加隆关掉电灯，跨出门口。他在狭窄昏暗的走廊上疾走，听见自己的心跳声愈发剧烈，心脏好像即将跳出胸腔。配在右边腰侧的枪套无情地拍打着他的身体，随着每次踏步的低沉回声一道鞭打着他孤注一掷地前行。  
就在他马上就要走到通向外面的电梯口时，身后突然响起一个声音：  
“等等。”  
加隆猛地停住脚步。他攥住双手，手臂的肌肉绷出紧张的线条，眼睛盯着近在咫尺的电梯……慢慢转回了身。

“医生，”加隆听见自己的声音因为突然而至的担忧变得沙哑无比，“出什么事了吗？”  
“别担心，没有出现并发症或其他意外情况。”金发的医生平静地回答，“只是……你哥哥想见你。”  
加隆一怔：“他醒了？”  
“不，他还在昏迷。或者说昏睡也可以。”医生淡淡地说，“但他一直在叫你的名字。”  
加隆的双拳再次用力地握住，随之而来的却是胸口里冰冷沉重的钝痛，就好像刚刚握住的是自己的心脏。  
“……我现在就去看他。”

###

加隆走进撒加所在的房间。这里只有一张床，跟医院的病床很像——至少前半部分同样可以摇高，并配有监控心率的仪器和呼吸机。  
床头放着一个矮柜和一个输液架。矮柜上有一盏台灯，暖黄色的灯光照在撒加的枕头旁边。输液架上挂着两个药液袋，一个半空，另一个是满的，除此之外还有一个血袋。  
床边有张简单的白色铁椅子，上面放着蓝白条纹的坐垫。  
加隆环视房间，很快听见房门正上方传来机械运转的咔嗒声，他回过头往那里看了一眼，门上挂着一个原木色的圆钟，指着九点十六分。  
他走到床边，把背后的背包扔在矮柜旁边的地上，然后自己也在地上跪坐下来。  
撒加的脸离他很近，近到他几乎不敢相信。兄长的脸色即便在暖色调的光线里也还是惨白如纸。他的右手背上用医用胶布固定着一个暗银色的输液针头，肘弯里还有细细的塑料软管正在输血。  
加隆握住撒加的手，感觉到兄长的掌心里正沁出些许冷汗。他轻轻摩挲那只手，然后探身吻了吻撒加冰冷的指尖，低声说：  
“你想找我吗，哥哥？担心我又去闯祸？”  
他的兄长紧闭双眼，呼吸缓慢平稳，看起来并不会给出任何有意识或者无意识的回应。  
“怎么，不肯理我？”  
加隆笑了一声，将自己的额头贴在撒加没有插着输液针头的手背上：  
“我就知道……”他像是自嘲般说，“那混蛋医生八成是骗我的。”  
他抬起眼，起身拉过椅子，将椅背靠着病床放好，长腿一迈跨坐上去，回手按灭了台灯。

房间里顿时陷入与此时的时间完全相悖的一片黑暗之中。深邃的寂静中，只有门上的钟表发出的咔嗒声，和他们彼此的呼吸声。  
床头的心率监控仪安静地运作，不间断地流淌出起起伏伏的绿色曲线。  
“我说，撒加，”加隆沉默许久，终于再次开口，声音里有一缕不自禁的轻颤：“你这家伙这次非要自己行动……其实根本是想找机会报复我吧？”


	30. Chapter 30

撒加睁开眼睛。过去20几个小时的重负在意外枪伤的催化之下，正以几何级数的形式增长，如同海啸时的巨浪铺天盖地地朝他压下来。罗网般的压迫感将他缠在中央。他连动一动指尖的力气都失去了。  
然而，与这种沉重感觉形成鲜明对比的是……他感觉不到任何疼痛。  
他尝试抬高右手，却没有体验到那动作撕扯胸前伤口时所带来的剧烈痛楚。  
他很快明白，短暂清醒的只有头脑深处隐秘的潜意识，处于“海平面”以上的自己仍处于意识丧失的昏睡之中。  
他当然也明白，那几乎像是死去的昏沉状态不仅仅是麻醉剂和镇静剂的双重作用，更是近半年以来连续的高压工作和日常处理各种惊险危机的结果。精神紧张和身心疲惫终于累积到最后的爆发点，于是借此机会一举反攻，轻而易举地控制住了他。  
撒加闭上眼睛，想要让自己真正回到意识海面以上的清醒世界里，却怎样也无法做到。他连续尝试直到精疲力竭，连呼吸时都能尝到口腔里带铁锈味的血腥气，最后只能无奈地感受着自己的意识渐渐沉入更深的海底，任由寒冷和黑暗蚕食剥夺他所剩无几的感官。  
就在那时，他听到一个声音。  
那是他无比熟悉的……加隆的声音。  
他的孪生弟弟像是就坐在他身边对他说话，声音里蕴含着无法掩饰的忧心、焦躁、痛苦，以及丝丝缕缕微妙的愤怒。

“你想报复我，对吧？因为我之前让你担心得要死……”  
加隆坐在床边，像是在对撒加说话，又像是只说给安静地包裹住他们的黑暗。  
“那是我的第101单……看起来容易得就像是去街角买瓶汽水。可我搞砸了……差点就害死自己……我……”  
他的呼吸陡然急促，握着撒加的手也更加用力，  
“……抬你上车的时候，我知道你是什么感觉……该死的，撒加，我清清楚楚地知道你那时候的感觉……心跳变慢，鲜血流走……我知道听见死亡一步步走近是怎么样的情形……”  
他的声音哽住，眼中泛起灼热，胸口闷痛得连呼吸都要停止。这个时候或许应该流泪……不，他绝不在撒加面前流泪。加隆深深呼吸，努力平复心中那五味杂陈的情绪。  
“可是，哥哥啊……”他在黑暗里伸出手，准确地抚摸到撒加的侧脸。那里的触感与不久以前并无差别，甚至有同样的不正常的发热——他的兄长还是在发烧，似乎比在船上时烧得更厉害，  
“你知道我以为自己要死了的时候想到什么吗？”  
加隆低声问，然后兀自发出一声自嘲般的轻笑，小心地收回触碰撒加的指尖，  
“……我一直在想，‘我操，完蛋了，撒加要生气了……’哈，是不是够可笑的？我当时就觉得，真他妈的好笑……”

撒加只听到加隆说的最后一句话，像隔着无数重厚重的墙壁，隐约地传到他的耳朵里，又或许，因为反复涉及到有关死亡的字眼，那句话直接传进了他的大脑和神经纹路里：  
“既然我连死都不怕，怎么还会怕你生气……”  
他完全能想象加隆说这话时的神情和语气，他几乎想要笑起来。可是，浸没他的黑暗是那样冰冷无情，他没有勾动嘴角的力气。  
是啊，我那时候的确很生气，他心想，可更多的还是害怕。  
加隆，如果可以的话，我会竭尽所能地避免目前的状况。我真的从来不曾想过要让你陷入与我当初相同的境地。  
我太清楚你有多害怕。说实话，我这辈子从来没有像那天那样害怕过……  
加隆……

“所以，”加隆重新攥住撒加的手，“你要我留在养伤的安全屋，我就在那儿不见天日地住了快五个月。你连续几个月连人影都看不见，我就一直老老实实地等你回来。你说要把我转到国际刑警总部，我二话不说乖乖滚去坐牢……”  
手指的力道越来越大，加隆的声音也越来越高，  
“撒加，我知道我让你担惊受怕，我心甘情愿认错。可你呢？你就是不肯原谅我，你非要让我也尝尝你那时候的滋味，对不对？该死的！到底还被你逮到机会了……混蛋撒加……”

加隆的声音戛然停止，他在黑暗里沉默，犹如被抛上岸的鱼似的，艰难找寻着环绕周遭的氧气。  
“哥哥……”他不由自主地轻声呼唤，所有引发巨大痛苦的忧虑不安和愤怒焦灼都在感受到自己手上那轻微的、几乎可以忽略不计的压力时，奇迹般地渐渐淡化、消失——他那身受重伤的兄长在昏迷中轻轻地……反握住了他的手指。  
像某种奇异的安抚。也像一句无法说出口的叮嘱。  
“‘凡事小心’，我记着呢。”加隆吐出一口气，从椅子上站起身，弯下腰去认真地吻上兄长的嘴唇，“放心吧，撒加，相同的错误我绝不会再犯。不过……”  
他真正地笑了起来，那是只有在撒加面前才会露出的、带着恶作剧的孩子气的笑容，“我的主意你肯定不会喜欢的哦，亲爱的哥哥。”  
加隆从矮柜旁边拿起装满武器的背包，离开了撒加所在的房间。

###

拉达曼提斯在汽车旅馆里等了两个多小时，米诺斯却还没有出现。他尝试拨打对方的手机，不出所料地收到一句“您拨打的用户已关机”。  
拉达曼提斯走进洗手间，颇花了一番力气才拧开水龙头。水流非常小，像个嘤嘤啜泣的人正一滴一滴地往下掉眼泪。他把双手拗成碗状，放在龙头底下等了足足一分钟，也没接到足够洗一把脸的冷水。  
那场景让他瞬间想起驻守在沙漠里的时日，条件反射的干渴随着体内积聚的怒火侵袭而来。这时候，隔壁偏偏又有人开始做爱，女人的叫声又尖又厉，像是正在承受非人折磨即将丧命。  
拉达曼提斯烦躁不已地在房间里来回踱步，竭力按捺着立刻前去干掉隔壁那两人的冲动。踱步的速度越来越快，他就像被关在过于笼里的猛兽，因为过于糟糕的环境条件而产生了机械性心理障碍。  
就在理智之弦即将彻底绷断的那一刻，床头再次传来了电话铃声。他猛地停住脚步，目光追着声音的方向移动过去，眼里神情阴森可怖。

“米诺斯，你他妈的到底在哪儿？！”拉达曼提斯对着话筒怒吼，声音已经近乎歇斯底里。  
“看样子你在汽车旅馆里呆得很不爽啊，拉达曼提斯·魏班。”  
陌生而又熟悉的声音从话筒对面传来，拉达曼提斯惊愕地脱口道：  
“加隆·杰米尼？！”  
“怎么，你听起来不太愉快？我以为你一直要找我啊。”  
“你……”拉达曼提斯很快打消了质问对方如何知道他行踪的念头，他强令自己冷静，直截了当地问：“你要干什么？”  
“你猜呢？”对面一声冷笑，“魏班，我以前觉得呢，你这个人虽然无趣透顶，但好歹还算有点人情味儿。你不省人事的时候，我也没有趁人之危选择干掉你。可我警告过你，别再打那个兽医小子的主意……”声音停顿几秒，像是说话者也正在让自己尽量压下怒不可遏的情绪，再传来的语声已经恢复了平静：  
“没想到，你居然变本加厉起来。”  
“狙击撒加·杰米尼不是我的本意。”拉达曼提斯也强压着心头火气，冷冷回答，“不过无所谓了。你尽可以把这笔账算在我头上。”  
“我不止要把这笔账算在你头上，你的中间人和雇主，我全都不会放过。”加隆冷森森地说，然后故意拖长声音，一字一顿道：“当然，还有那个女人……我早就该杀了她的。”  
拉达曼提斯立刻想起那张被他撕碎的纸条和其上写下的地址，心里悚然一惊，扬声威胁道：“你敢！”  
“你大可以亲眼来看看我究竟敢不敢。”加隆冷酷地说，接着发出一阵轻蔑的笑声：“除非，你打算继续像只老鼠似的，躲在你那个臭烘烘的地洞里。”  
电话挂断了。

拉达曼提斯紧皱眉头，凝视着电话足有一分钟，然后从帆布袋里拿出两把手枪带在身上。他几步走到房间门口，一把拉开了房门。  
几乎就在他开门的同时，门把手从外面压下，拉达曼提斯条件反射地向门后躲避，同时拔出了腰间的枪，黑洞洞的枪口直对着从门口进来的人。  
“喂喂喂！看清楚点儿好不好？是我啦~”  
门外传来米诺斯慵懒的声线。他的中间人高举双手，慢腾腾地踱进房间，反手关好房门。米诺斯检视着房间内的情况，眼角余光瞟向拉达曼提斯，悠悠说道：  
“亲爱的拉达，这是怎么回事啊？我不过稍晚了一点点而已，你不至于急成这样吧？”  
拉达曼提斯深吸一口气，收起了枪，沉声说：“我要出去。”  
“出去？现在？”米诺斯挑挑眉梢，“全城的警察都在搜捕那些袭击码头的‘恐怖分子’呢，你要去哪儿？”  
“不关你的事。”  
“哎？”米诺斯一愣，转回脸来看他，旋即凉凉地笑了起来，“好啦好啦，别这么板着脸，你想去哪儿就去哪儿，我不管你。只要你先把那枚存储卡留给我，这总可以吧？”  
拉达曼提斯盯着他半晌，冷沉沉地开口道：“我不能给你。”  
“什么意思呀，亲爱的拉达？”米诺斯笑着问道，隐藏在额发后的眼睛里却瞬间闪过危险光芒，“你这是打算跟我分道扬镳，自己拿着它去找老兰菲尔邀功请赏吗？”  
“你要听实话？”拉达曼提斯的右手抚上腰间枪柄，狭长眼里一时杀意毕现，“我早就想换个中间人了。”  
“哎呀，还真是不客气呢！”米诺斯全不在乎似的大笑起来，他举起双手示意自己并无威胁，朝拉达曼提斯走近几步，“你这么绝情，我可是会很伤心的哟~”他小幅度地用食指点了点胸前口袋，“既然你把话说到这样的地步，那我们就好聚好散怎么样？”  
说着，他用右手食中两指从口袋里拿出一张叠成小方块的纸，慢慢展开，嘴角上仍是满满的笑意：  
“呐，拉达，你签个名字给我，我们就算没有任何瓜葛了，这总可以吧？”  
拉达曼提斯的右手并没有离开枪柄，有些疑惑地看着他：“签名？”  
“哎呀，你是真的不知道吗？明面上呢，我也是有个正经公司的人啊，你们全都是我的注册员工。既然你现在要拆伙，那总要跟我签个解约书啊。”  
他把那张纸递到拉达曼提斯眼前：“看到没有？做个样子而已。你签个名，随便去干什么就都跟我没关系了，免得以后警察抓到你，来找我的麻烦。”  
拉达曼提斯左手拿过纸页快速扫了两眼，上面的内容的确是声明员工因个人原因辞职解约。他看着米诺斯，冷冷道：“笔。”  
米诺斯点点头，从口袋里翻出一支亮银色金属外壳的签字笔，递到拉达曼提斯手里。  
拉达曼提斯四面扫视一下，准备就近到门边去签名。他握着笔刚迈出一步，却听到米诺斯在身后幽幽地说：  
“唉，算了吧……”  
还没等他反应过来，米诺斯已经从他手里抽走了纸笔，快步走到房门前开了门，满脸笑意似乎比刚才更加夸张：  
“这你也信？当然是我逗你玩的啊，蠢拉达！”  
“无聊。”拉达曼提斯瞪他一眼，却也没时间再做纠缠，便转身急匆匆地离开了汽车旅馆。


	31. Chapter 31

纸条上写下的地址是一家餐厅，名叫“海之声”。拉达曼提斯匆匆赶到那里，却只看见一个年轻人正站在门外擦拭落地长窗。  
“早上好，先生。”听见脚步声的年轻人半转过身，跟拉达曼提斯打了个招呼。他面容清秀，个子不高，头发挑染了几缕奇特的玫粉色，身上穿着标准的三件套，打着漂亮的领结，看起来像是专业的侍者领班。  
“抱歉，时间太早了，我们还没开门。您要定位子吗？”  
“不……”拉达曼提斯刚说出一个否定词，身后不远处的公用电话突然响了起来。拉达曼提斯猛地转过头看着那个方向，深深地皱起眉。  
“那是……找您的？”见他站在原地呆呆地看向公用电话，年轻领班忍不住轻声问了一句。  
拉达曼提斯心中一动，大步走过去，拿起了听筒。

“拉达曼提斯·魏班。”对面传来他熟悉的声音。  
“加隆·杰米尼。”拉达曼提斯咬了咬牙，“我来了。”  
“不错，你挺有胆量嘛。”对面传来玩笑般的赞扬，“时间紧迫，我就不跟你兜圈子了。魏班，我需要你帮我做一件事。”  
“你说什么？”拉达曼提斯怒极反笑，“我凭什么帮你做事？”  
“我知道是谁雇人杀了安德烈·海因斯坦，也知道是谁想连他的侄女一起干掉。你不是一直在为自己丢掉的3A评级耿耿于怀吗？而且……”他停顿了几秒，“你也一直都想为那位‘海因斯坦小姐’讨个公道。”  
拉达曼提斯紧攥住话筒，半天才嗄声问：“我凭什么相信你？”  
加隆发出轻笑：“因为我就是‘海龙’。”  
暗金色的瞳孔骤然收缩：“是你杀了安德烈·海因斯坦？！”  
“没错。”  
“你？！”拉达曼提斯双拳紧握，指节格格作响。当时的种种情形犹如电影画面般一帧帧浮上眼前，随之而来的是昨日重现的惊愕、愤怒和屈辱。

“怎么？你不会还在为那么久以前的事情不忿吧？那我先把额外‘红利’告诉你好了，”听筒里的声音轻描淡写地说，“只要你帮忙办成这件事，我保证你能拿回那个国际认证的3A保镖评级。”  
“我们之间要算的账早就不止那个评级了……加隆·杰米尼……”拉达曼提斯声音沙哑地说。  
“我们的账？”加隆微微一愣，很快就反应过来，“看样子，我这一路遇到的麻烦全都是你搞出来的？魏班，我还真是小瞧你了。”他收敛了先前玩笑的语气，冷冷道：“你的人死在我手里，我哥哥受伤的事，你也亲口承认了。所以，你要算账，我奉陪到底。我们不如现在就开始，怎么样？”  
拉达曼提斯一凛：“你什么意思？”  
“意思就是……虽然我那天没动手，但不等于说，我永远都不会动手。”  
“她跟这些事没关系！”拉达曼提斯厉声道。  
“喂，怎么会没关系？”加隆的声音里听不出情绪，像是只在陈述事实：“魏班，你是忘了她姓海因斯坦，还是忘了她也在‘海龙’的任务名单上？”他停顿片刻，语气里忽然几分玩味般的戏谑，“我知道你肯定忘不掉她的模样，只是不知道……你记忆里的潘多拉·海因斯坦，跟我现在从狙击枪瞄准镜里看到的，是不是一个样？”  
“住口！”那个名字仿佛瞬间在心里撕开一道深绽的伤口，拉达曼提斯气急败坏得几乎要把话筒摔在地上，“加隆·杰米尼！你……”  
“我怎么？”话筒里的声音倒很悠然，“魏班，看在你我从前打过的交道上，我给你十秒钟时间考虑清楚，到底要不要现在就跟我算账。十、九、八……”  
“闭嘴！”拉达曼提斯咬牙切齿地打断他的倒数计时，“加隆·杰米尼，你敢动她一根头发，我就把手里的存储卡直接送上海牙法庭！”  
“你说什么？”这次轮到加隆惊讶地反问。  
“你问我？”拉达曼提斯稍微冷静下来，“我说什么你自己心里清楚！”  
“哦，我想起来了……”加隆悠悠地说，“你说的应该是码头上那个脾气火爆的女杀手戴的方形耳钉，对吧？”

“……怎么不说话了？”加隆笑了笑，“被我猜中了？”  
拉达曼提斯攥紧拳头，仍然保持沉默。  
“魏班，你这个人哪，还是那么容易上当。”加隆轻蔑地嘲讽说，“难道你没发现她被人包扎过伤口？那么近的距离……我会看不出那枚耳钉是芯片式存储卡？你们精心准备的武器袋子里有微型激光发射器，这你还记得吧？没错，我把它烧了，然后给她戴了回去，就是想让幕后主使的人空欢喜一场。她当时流了太多血，迷迷糊糊的根本就不知道发生了什么。你仔细看看手里那枚小玩意儿，背面正中间是不是有个特别可爱的小窟窿？要是这样它还能用……那就算我倒霉好了。”  
说完这些话，他轻快地打了声呼哨：  
“好，倒计时继续……八，七，六，五……”  
“够了。”拉达曼提斯终于发出一声沉重叹息，沉声问：“你到底想要我做什么？”  
“喔，很简单，我要请你这个前3A级别的专业保镖，和我一起带着潘多拉·海因斯坦去海牙。”  
“你要让她去上庭？”  
“现在除了她，还有谁更适合出面去当这个‘重要证人’？”  
“好，我同意……”  
“用不着那么不情不愿的。就算你不帮忙，我也无所谓，大不了路上遇到危险，就拿你的‘海因斯坦小姐’去挡子弹咯。”加隆说，“不过话说回来，由安德烈·海因斯坦的亲侄女钉死达拿都斯·兰菲尔的罪行，这可算得上是一场相当有趣的‘复仇’。更何况，只要自动屏蔽我这个电灯泡，你这一路都相当于在跟心仪的女神近距离独处呢。”  
“加隆·杰米尼，我们的账还没算完……我绝不会放过你的。”拉达曼提斯没理会他最后的调侃，只是自顾自地低声说道。  
“放心，我记着呢。”加隆淡定地回答，“等她作证结束安全离开，我们马上可以把一切都算个清清楚楚。”  
“我要去哪里找她？如果她不同意出庭又怎么办？”  
“第一个问题：你身后那家餐厅，三层露台，C4卡座，往南看。至于第二个问题……”加隆笑了一声，“鉴于你们俩过去的‘深情厚谊’，我想她一定会同意的。你不如自己去问问？”

电话挂断了。  
拉达曼提斯站在原地，头脑因为一时间接收了大量信息而胀得发痛。他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，从口袋里再次拿出那枚耳钉，翻转过来仔细查看——背面正中的确有一个几不可见的圆形孔洞，边缘非常光滑，看起来的确是激光穿透形成。  
拉达曼提斯重重叹了口气，挫败地将存储卡随手丢进公用电话旁边的垃圾桶，转身回到餐厅门口。那个年轻领班还在收拾着外部的卫生，见他回来，又露出礼貌的微笑，点头致意。  
“我要上三楼。”拉达曼提斯简明扼要地说。  
“可我们还没营业呢……”领班面露难色，目光却转动不休。  
拉达曼提斯从口袋里掏出一张20欧的钞票拍进领班手里：“我马上下来。”  
领班立刻重新露出一脸笑意，往旁边退开，假装什么也没发生似的继续打扫卫生去了。

拉达曼提斯三步并作两步跨上三层露台，按照加隆所说，从C4卡座往南看去。他的心跳骤然加快，不知不觉掌心里已沁出些微的潮湿汗水。  
就在距离餐厅不远的主街和小巷交叉口，有一间小小的花店。店铺的玻璃门上贴着彩色剪纸装饰，门内挂着一串贝壳制作的手工风铃。店门口的矮凳上坐着一个身穿黑色连衣裙的女子，正在给一桶香槟色玫瑰打刺。她的动作很娴熟，纤长手指宛如艺术家般秀美，仿佛并非在修剪花枝，而是在弹奏乐器。  
拉达曼提斯静静看了片刻，耳边似乎又听到了那如同屋檐落雨般的优美琴声……  
他深吸了一口气，转身下楼，朝花店方向走去。

门口的年轻领班等到他的背影消失在道路拐角，这才快步走到公用电话前，投入硬币拨打了一个号码。  
电话很快接通，还没等他打招呼，加隆的声音已经抢先从里面传了过来：  
“嗨，亲爱的伊奥，帮我翻一翻你旁边那个垃圾桶……”  
“什么？”年轻领班疑惑地皱起眉。  
“里面有一枚方形耳钉，就跟你先前给女朋友买的一样……找到了就直接毁掉……”电话里的加隆如释重负似的长出一口气，“我得赶快去跟魏班和他的‘海因斯坦小姐’碰面了。”  
伊奥抬起头，加隆站在餐厅二层的窗口，握着手机朝他微笑着招了招手。


	32. Chapter 32

米罗迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，觉得脑袋晕得厉害，一时之间有些恍惚，并不确定自己身在何处。他左右转了一下脖子，发现自己所在的房间面积不大，日常生活的摆设一应俱全，显得颇为舒适。米罗揉揉眼睛，轻轻咳嗽了一声。有个人正站在床尾，听见他的动静，转回头来看了一眼，说了句“醒了？”，就“哗啦”一声拉开了窗帘。  
刺眼的阳光顿时涌进室内，米罗下意识地抬手遮住眼睛。  
稍微适应了光线以后，他放下手坐起来，揉着有点酸痛的太阳穴。虽然逆光，但他还是很快认出那是先前加隆拼了命地拍打铁门时，前来给他们开门的少年。

那道铁门打开时……里面呈现的是医院式的宽阔电梯，以及推着轮床的金发少年。他记得自己和加隆把浑身是血的撒加放在床上，电梯迅速下降，随着“叮”的一声响，不锈钢门向一侧滑开，又有两个人过来帮忙推走轮床。然后……他就什么都不记得了。  
“这里不像是医院……”米罗再次打量四周，“杰米尼……就是之前那位受伤的人……他怎么样了？”  
“没事。”  
“太好了！”米罗松了口气，“我能去看看他吗？”  
“不能。”  
“……他状况不好？”米罗刚放下一半的心又提了起来。  
“不是。”  
“他还没清醒？”  
“没有。”  
米罗环视室内，没看到任何显示时间的东西，只好再问：“现在几点了？”  
“中午。”  
“中午？！”米罗瞪大眼睛，“跟我一起送他来的那个人呢？”  
“走了。”  
“……”米罗叹了口气，“我说，你叫什么名字？”  
逆光中的少年挑了挑眉梢：“冰河。”

“冰河小朋友，”米罗露出苦笑，“你说话一直都这么言简意赅的吗？还是说……”虽然看不清少年的面孔，但他还是坚持看着对方的方向：“你只是讨厌和我说话？如果我没记错，我们是第一次见面吧？”  
“别叫我‘小朋友’。”金发少年从窗口离开，走到一张桌子旁边，按下一台咖啡机上的按钮，机器开始工作，发出嗡嗡鸣响。少年稍微提高声音：“这只是我们第一次‘面对面’地见面，事实上，我很了解你，米罗·斯考皮翁。不论你想不想被别人知道的事情，我全都知道。”  
“唔……”米罗咂了咂舌头，“听起来真恐怖。你看过《疑犯追踪》没有？你的话让我想起那句……You are being watched.（有人随时随地看着你）”他耸耸肩膀，惟妙惟肖地模仿了剧集中那个压抑而神秘的男声所说的开场白，“你们到底是谁？‘老大哥’吗？”  
“不关你事。”冰河拿起一杯煮好的咖啡，“出门右手边第一间就是厨房，你想吃什么随便吧，别翻乱了东西。”  
说完，少年端起咖啡，头也不回地走了。

米罗挠挠脑袋，看着少年的背影消失在门后，不由得皱起了眉头：现在已经是中午，原定的庭审时间早就过了，既然撒加·杰米尼昏迷不醒，那么加隆他一定会……  
想到这儿，米罗再也坐不住了。他从床上跳下来，却立刻觉得脚底有些发飘，胃部也传来一阵抽痛，眼前跟着阵阵发黑。  
“唔，看样子还真是得先填饱肚子才行。”他小声嘀咕了一句，便快步穿过房间，推开了房门。

门外是一条狭窄的走廊，两边有许许多多看起来一模一样的木门。米罗走进右边的房间，发现这里与其说是厨房，倒不如说是食物储藏室更为恰当。大量黑色货架占了整整两面墙，上面堆满各种各样的罐头，角落里放着一大一小两台冰箱和一台冷柜，里面有鸡蛋、牛奶、果汁、瓶装矿泉水、现成的三明治和加热即可的冷冻速食，冷柜旁的大理石料理台上摆着一台微波炉。充当餐桌的是一张不锈钢长桌，周围摆着三五把同样材质的椅子。如此设置让人立刻联想到警队里单调无聊的茶水休息间。不过，这里有个明显的“亮点”——其中一面墙上挂着一台中等尺寸的LED超薄液晶电视机。  
“聊胜于无啊。”米罗打了个唉声，从冰箱里拿出一角三明治，拆开塑料包装咬了一大口，又拧开一瓶橙汁放在桌上，然后从微波炉上拿起遥控器，按下“开机”键。  
“果然……”咬着三明治的动作僵在那里，米罗盯着电视，眼珠简直要瞪出眶外了。

电视上出现的是荷兰新闻一台，画面里正是海牙国际刑事法庭门口。从纷纷前伸的“长枪短炮”看来，那里像是正在举行一场简短的新闻发布会。  
面容英俊的短发男人稳稳站在话筒后，深邃如海的蓝眼睛严肃地看向面前镜头，正色说道：“……因此，我谨代表英国国家安全局，提前感谢社会各界的支持和媒体对证人身份的保护，希望这次庭审能让所有人看到最为公正的结果。谢谢。”  
说完这些话，男人关闭话筒准备离开，围拢的记者坚持不懈地在他身后继续大声提问，各种声音混成一片。男人忽然重新站住，转回身来，锐利的眼神看向面前的人群。记者们瞬间全都安静下来，却只见男人眨了眨眼，挑起了一边嘴角，气定神闲地说了句：“无可奉告。”

“Cool！”米罗叼着三明治，从牙缝里冒出由衷的赞叹，但很快就像是想到什么格外恐怖的事情似的缩起了肩膀：“唔……杰米尼局长肯定要抓狂啦……”

###

海牙同样晴空万里。

不到七点，国际刑事法庭门口已经人头攒动。除了各家媒体的记者以外，还有因为这次庭审备受关注而增派的当地警力。控方将矛头对准英国高级官员的亲生儿子，罪名竟是骇人听闻的大肆屠杀和反人类，然而，辩方律师步步为营，将一切指控说成捕风捉影和政治陷害，使得前次庭审陷入被动停滞的状态，就在所有人都以为审判即将以达拿都斯·兰菲尔无罪释放为最终结果时，控方却意外提出要再引入一位“重要证人”。这一突如其来的变数让记者们既好奇又兴奋，尤其是控方以保护证人安全为由，实行了极其严格的保密工作，他们经过24小时的各方打探，却没能获得任何确切信息，就连证人的姓名、性别、种族等基本信息也仍然是个谜。因此，几乎每个人都尽可能早地来到法庭门口，占据有利位置，准备一睹“重要证人”的真容。  
八点四十五分，在记者们的连连追问下，法庭派出一位临时发言人，召开了短暂发布会，宣布庭审因为“不可抗力事件”而推迟，具体时间将会另行通知。一时之间，记者们议论纷纷，很快就出现了各种猜测，但是，作为相关领域的行家里手，他们都隐隐察觉了一丝风雨欲来的压迫感。

转眼已经临近中午，早早到场的记者们感觉饥肠辘辘，有人开始提出抗议，要求法庭说明情况，并给出庭审的具体时间。  
就在这片混乱嘈杂的环境中，国际法庭正对的内河上忽然兴起一阵异常的骚动。所有人的目光都朝那里看去，人群中顿时发出连片的惊叫：三艘快艇正风驰电掣般驶入内河。第一艘快艇上只有一个短发的高大男人，他两手紧握方向盘，向左右两边用力转动，快艇忽左忽右地拐着急弯，船头已经完全高于水面，犹如越野车行驶在山地道路中一样上下颠簸，船尾随之劈开一道翻滚的白浪。紧跟在后面的两艘快艇上各有三个男人，其中两人负责开船，另外四人手里拿着重型冲锋枪，对着前面的快艇连番疯狂扫射。子弹不断射入水中，发出骤雨般的疾响。  
最初的惊愕过后，专门从事罪案类报道的记者们很快就恢复了职业素养，许多人拿出手机报警，然后招呼跟随自己的摄像师往前涌去，试图争夺第一手的现场新闻。增派的警力也立刻派上了用场，他们迅速拉起警戒线，并用扩音器命令三艘快艇上的人即刻停船。然而，那些人丝毫不为所动，仍然在内河上上演惊险万分的追逐战。  
空中很快出现一架警用直升机。当最后一次“放下武器，即刻停船”的警告也被无视之后，直升机下部伸出了乌黑的机枪枪管，朝着河上的快艇喷出了火舌。在后面追击的两艘快艇相继被击中、失去动力停在河中央，然而，几乎就在同时，快艇上的四名持枪凶徒也用手里的冲锋枪打中了第一艘快艇的尾部。那艘快艇立刻失去控制，向着左侧的一处码头直撞了上去。随着剧烈的撞击，引擎爆炸的声音震耳欲聋，所有人眼里都是冲天而起的火光。

就在这时，先前那位临时发言人陪同另一位身着正装的男人从法庭里走出，他走上刚才进行发布会的演讲台，对着话筒说：  
“请注意……”  
仍然目瞪口呆地注视着内河方向的记者们立刻转移了注意力，向演讲台围拢过来，临时发言人继续说道：  
“各位，重要证人已经抵达。稍后，负责护送事宜的英国国安局长撒加·杰米尼将做简单说明。庭审将在30分钟后开始。为了确保证人的安全，庭审为非公开形式。庭审结束后，媒体将有30分钟提问时间。如果您的证件上具备相关资质，可以在庭审开始后入内等待。”  
说完，他向着在旁边安静等待的男人略略颔首：  
“杰米尼局长，您请吧。”


	33. Chapter 33

米诺斯快步走在走廊上，隐藏在额发后的眼睛扫视着两边或关或开的门。站上演讲台面对记者的人绝不是撒加·杰米尼，这一点毫无疑问。然而，当务之急并非揭穿伪装者的真实身份，而是尽快找到那位“重要证人”，完成这份麻烦到极点的委托。  
可是，如果证人并非加隆·杰米尼，那又会是谁？现在又在哪里？  
那艘撞上堤岸发生爆炸的快艇和证人的“准时”到达，究竟有没有关系？  
罕见的焦躁感在身体里蠢蠢欲动，米诺斯抬起手腕看表，距离庭审开始已经只有不到10分钟，他攥紧手指又放开，心情一点点向谷底滑落……

“先生，请留步。”  
突如其来的阻止声将他从焦虑的思索中拉回现实，米诺斯停住脚步，面前站着的年轻法警也放下了拦阻他的手臂，礼貌地说道：“前面禁止通行。请问您是……？”法警眯起眼睛，警惕地盯着米诺斯。  
“米诺斯·格里芬。”米诺斯笑了笑，将脖子上的蓝色挂绳摘下，朝对方递出透明塑封的证件，“《奥斯陆日报》。”  
法警接过他的证件，仔细地查看之后又递回给他：“格里芬先生，我们接到的消息是庭审开始以后，你们才可以去媒体室等待。现在庭审还没开始，请您离开这里。”  
“哦？这么严格啊？”米诺斯作势惊讶，“看样子，这次的‘重要证人’是真的很重要咯？”  
“请您离开。”法警做了个手势，指向米诺斯来时的走廊。  
“好的好的，我知道了，别那么紧张，我先去个洗手间，总可以吧？”米诺斯脸上仍然笑意盎然，脚下却不退反进，同时抬起手朝法警身后那扇标示着男用洗手间的门指了指。法警睁大眼睛，右手条件反射地摸向腰间的配枪和警棍，米诺斯却比他动作更快地抢步上前，一手制住他的胳膊，同时将手里的蓝色挂绳缠上他的脖子。  
“嘘……别紧张……”手上加力的同时，米诺斯还不忘再次抬头查看周围是否装有摄像头，很快就看见走廊尽头隐约闪烁着一点红光。他马上偏过脸，利用身前的法警挡住自己，勒紧对方的脖子向后退，用脚跟磕开洗手间的门，返身入内后，又将法警一把推在门上。年轻法警的喉咙里发出格格响声，双手拼命拉住挂绳，却因为窒息而使不出力气。  
“很难受，对吧？”米诺斯凑近他耳边，“真不好意思。不过，我也是收钱办事而已。这全怪外面的那位冒牌的杰米尼局长，和你们负责保护的‘重要证人’。”他更加用力地收紧挂绳，直到听见咽喉软骨断裂的轻响，这才慢慢松开手，收回蓝色挂绳和证件，好整以暇地戴回自己的脖子，然后将法警的尸体放进其中一个隔间，从外面锁上了门。  
米诺斯回到走廊上，小心地注意着摄像头的位置，让自己处于很难被拍摄到的死角，准备继续往前走。就在这时，他忽然注意到，右手边的第二扇门打开了一道缝隙。  
“原来在这儿啊。”他低笑着说，贴着墙壁一步步走近，猛地拉开了那扇门。

屋里的人发出惊叫，慌乱地跑到沙发后面想要躲起来。  
“我看见你了哟，小姐，再躲也没用的。”米诺斯站在门口笑嘻嘻地说，“你就是那位‘重要证人’，对不对？让我找得好辛苦。”  
“……是兰菲尔派你来的吗？”沙发后面的女子见自己无法再躲藏，索性站了起来，一双美丽的黑眸看向米诺斯，强自维持着镇定问道：“就像他当初买凶去杀我叔叔那样？”  
“你说的人我不认识。”米诺斯耸耸肩膀，“我只不过是个记者，一心想搞到有关‘重要证人’的独家新闻而已。”他朝着女子逼近几步，递出自己的证件，脸上仍是让人心颤的夸张笑意，“小姐，你不介意我们找个地方……单独谈谈吧？”  
“她介意。”低沉而沙哑的声音突然在他背后响起，米诺斯吃了一惊，下意识地往旁边躲避，却感觉到冰冷的枪管已经抵住了他的后腰。

“……拉达？”米诺斯深吸了口气，“我就知道那种程度的爆炸根本伤不到你。不过，我怎么也没想到的是……你竟然会同意跟加隆·杰米尼合作。”  
“闭嘴。”身后的枪口纹丝不动，但对方并没有否认自己的身份。  
“别那么紧张，我只是来找这位美丽的证人小姐谈一谈。”米诺斯摊了摊手，换来一句“别动”的沉声命令。  
“我不会让你动她，趁早死了这条心吧。”拉达曼提斯说，“开庭时间马上就到，加隆·杰米尼随时会过来，你最好现在就离开。”  
“难道说……”米诺斯像没听到他的话似的，兀自陷入思索，很快便恍然道：“她是潘多拉·海因斯坦。”  
拉达曼提斯沉默不语。  
“原来如此！”米诺斯笑着说，“我还以为她早就死了。”  
“离开。”拉达曼提斯冷冷说，枪管更用力地抵住对方，“现在。”  
“如果我说不呢？”米诺斯开玩笑似的反问。  
“我会开枪。”  
“真的？”米诺斯提高声音，“你会为了一个女人……杀我？”他出其不意地霍然转回身，手中的挂绳如同蟒蛇般缠住拉达曼提斯的手腕，将枪口提向天花板。拉达曼提斯条件反射地扣动扳机，子弹射中天花板正中的白炽灯，发出一声碎裂的脆响。破裂的玻璃纷纷落下。  
“拉达曼提斯！”米诺斯夸张地叫起来，双手却并不放松，挂绳仍然紧紧勒住拉达曼提斯的双手，借力将枪口转向别处。米诺斯使出全身力气，带着对方撞向墙壁。拉达曼提斯一声不吭地以整个背部承接撞击，待米诺斯略微提起手肘要制住他的颈侧时，才猝然出手反击。他准确地格挡住攻击过来的手臂，同时灵活地反向转动身体，双手很快就脱离了对方的控制，但那支枪也在短暂而激烈的交手中被挂绳缠住，甩在了地上。拉达曼提斯飞身去夺，米诺斯却抢先一步，把枪紧紧抓在手里。

“……你真让我心痛。”米诺斯气喘吁吁地说，他往后退了两步，后背抵在门框上，“我一而再再而三地容忍你，你居然这样对我？难不成……”他手里的枪口在潘多拉和拉达曼提斯之间来回移动，嘴角上露出戏谑笑意：“你真的爱上她了，蠢拉达？”  
拉达曼提斯冷沉沉的目光盯着他，一字一顿：“你要是敢开枪，我一定将你碎尸万段。”  
“这样就被我说中了，嗯？”米诺斯摇了摇头，“可你忘了一件事啊，拉达……我从来不怕你，更不怕死在你手里。事实上，那简直是我能想到的最像样的死法。”他平端起手里的枪，森冷的枪口对准潘多拉的额头，“礼尚往来，我就不客气了哟，我亲爱的‘弟弟’。”

出乎在场人的意料……随着米诺斯扣动的扳机，他们同时听见了两声枪响。

“我就说吧，那些烦死人的登记表只会耽误真正的要紧事。”有人站在走廊里悠悠地说。  
“加隆·杰米尼……”米诺斯手里的枪掉在地上，左手按住右臂上的枪伤，一脸愤然地回过身去，怒视着刚才从背后射中他的人。  
“啧啧，”男人摊开双手，“你认错人了。”他微笑着晃了晃手里的手铐，朝米诺斯逼近过来，“站在原地别动，举起手来。”

“魏班先生！”听见潘多拉那声惊叫，加隆反应极快地闪躲，但拉达曼提斯已经攻到了他眼前，一记重拳如同铁锤般贴着他的侧脸砸了过去。加隆侧过身，单手架住对方的攻势，枪口直指拉达曼提斯的胸口。  
“喂喂，你这人怎么回事？”他不满地挑挑眉梢，“至少先说声谢谢再动手怎么样？”  
拉达曼提斯并不接他的话，只是冷冷对米诺斯说：“你还不走？”  
米诺斯咬了咬牙，神色复杂地盯着拉达曼提斯片刻，终于转身夺门而出，很快就消失在走廊尽头。  
加隆打量着拉达曼提斯越发灰败的脸色，很是无奈地耸耸肩：“得了，魏班，我原本也没打算杀他。唉，谁让我现在是‘杰米尼局长’呢？真够麻烦的。”他用手里的枪管轻轻碰了碰拉达曼提斯的前襟：“所以，你也别硬撑了。”  
话音没落，拉达曼提斯已经倒了下去。

“魏班先生！”潘多拉扑到他跟前，眼里的神色既惊恐又焦急，她不由自主地伸出手去，像是想要阻止正从胸前的枪伤处汩汩涌出的鲜血。  
“让开。”加隆上前挡住她，顺手扯下沙发扶手上的盖布，用力按住拉达曼提斯的伤口，“这里没你的事了，海因斯坦小姐，很快就会有人来带你去开庭……”  
“可是魏班先生他……”  
加隆抬了抬下巴：“瞧，那些法警已经来了……”他对着门口提高声音：“有人受伤！叫法庭外面的救护车派人进来！”  
门口一阵忙乱，加隆重新看向潘多拉，轻声说：“别担心，爱逞英雄的魏班先生不会有事的……那个云端的地址和密码……你记住了吗？”  
“……啊，是的……”潘多拉颤声回答。  
“不用紧张，只要你按照我们先前说的那样做，一切都没问题。我知道你曾经在维也纳金色大厅开过独奏会，相信我，法庭上的阵仗可比那小多了。”加隆淡淡一笑，“祝你‘演出’愉快咯，海因斯坦小姐。”


	34. Chapter 34

“就是这样……”黑色衣裙的女子不安地绞紧手指，抬头看向主审法官，“叔叔遇害的时候，我也在场……他雇佣的保镖……魏班先生，想要带我从另一条路离开‘海因斯坦城’……却撞见了达拿都斯·兰菲尔……他当时……”  
女子抿了抿嘴唇，侧过头看了一眼被告席上一身黑色西装、面色阴沉可怖的男人，转回目光继续说道：“他当时非常生气，突然就拔出枪来，向对面的人射击……我很少到‘海因斯坦城’去，也不知道他杀死的那个人究竟是谁……后来，他就走到一边去打内线电话，叫了十几个人过来，然后……”她闭紧眼睛，双肩似因回忆中的恐惧场景而微微发抖，晶莹的泪水沿着眼角静静滑落，声音哽咽地说：“他把他们全都杀了。”  
女子用令人心颤的泪眼看着法官：“魏班先生帮我躲了起来，又把他的手机塞到我手里……事实上，我完全吓坏了，直到离开那里以后，才意识到那部手机把一切都拍了下来……但我只是偷偷把视频存储在云端，我不敢把那天见到的事情告诉任何人，我害怕自己和叔叔一样……死于非命。可是后来，我在报纸上看到了很多有关‘海因斯坦城’的报道，我不敢相信达拿都斯·兰菲尔竟然能在做下那样的恶事以后全身而退！他把所有罪责都推给了我叔叔！我……”她用力咬着嘴唇，略显苍白的脸色因愤怒和激动而泛起些许红晕，“我是海因斯坦家族所剩无几的成员，我无法坐视他这样栽赃给我那已经惨死的叔叔！就算叔叔真的有错，也是错以为这个人是可以信任的生意伙伴！所以……我选择来到这里，把我当初的所知和所见，把那份现场录像的视频地址……全都公之于众……希望叔叔的灵魂……能够得以安息……”  
“这女人在说谎！”达拿都斯·兰菲尔霍然从被告席上站起身，“我从来都没见过她！”  
身边的律师忙不迭地拉住他的袖口，不远处的两名法警则按住腰间警棍，随时准备上前。  
主审法官眉目不动地看着下面，拿起手边法槌敲了敲，冷声说：“安静。”  
控方律师见缝插针地站起来：“法官大人，我请求提交第6号证据，即云端视频的地址和密码……另外，我方的第7至11号证据将在10分钟内送达法庭，是关于‘海因斯坦城’一系列‘产品’的化学检验报告……”  
法官再次敲响法槌：“暂时休庭。15分钟后继续。”他用洞悉一切的目光看着达拿都斯，话里有话地说：“兰菲尔先生也需要冷静一下。”  
达拿都斯怒不可遏地推开身边战战兢兢的律师，瞪着证人席上的潘多拉，恶狠狠地说道：“愚蠢的女人，你会为自己的谎言付出代价！”  
一身黑衣的女子虽然嘴唇都发抖，却并不退缩，反而努力站稳身体，直视着对方，轻声却笃定地回答：“我所说的都是人们应该知道的真相。”

###

米罗大口吃下第二个三明治，接着回到冰箱前再次拉开冷藏室的门，很遗憾地嘟囔着说“唉，都没有啤酒”，然后伸手拿出一瓶橙汁。  
“这里不许喝酒。”  
米罗转回头，手里还捏着那瓶拧开的橙汁。他的动作忽然顿住，怔怔地看着门口，像被人施了法术似的一动不动。刚刚进来的人穿着简单的窄腿牛仔裤和略紧身的浅色T恤，手里拿着一只咖啡杯——米罗立刻认出那是冰河先前端走的那个。来人走到水槽前，打开水龙头开始清洗咖啡杯。米罗呆呆站在原地，满眼都是那人耀眼的红发，那明亮如火的颜色在他的视网膜上灼灼地燃烧着，一直烧进了他的心里。  
“就是你啊……”  
“什么是我？”来人刷好杯子，将它放在沥水架上，朝米罗转回身。他有一双冰海般的蓝眼睛，与发色完全迥异的冷色调，却在热烈和冷漠之间达成了令人心动的矛盾和平衡。  
“你可真好看。”米罗脱口说。  
“谢谢。但你还没回答我的问题。”  
“啊？什么？”  
“你刚才说‘就是你’。”  
“哦……那个啊……”米罗条件反射地深深吸气，只觉得室内的氧气好像都被那明丽的红发消耗掉了，他勉强调匀呼吸，这才开口说：“昨天我先是差点被人杀掉，又害得别人被杀，那滋味糟透了。我本来打算到了阿姆斯特丹就不再掺和杰米尼局长跟他弟弟的事情了，可是加隆哥跟我说了一句话……”  
“他说了什么？”  
米罗往前走了几步，站在离对方更近的地方。他清楚地听见自己的心脏正以前所未有的速度剧烈地跳动着：“他说……‘想不想知道你惹上的人长什么样子？’”  
“你不怕他把你带进陷阱？”  
“说实话，本来有点怕，”米罗把塑料瓶装的橙汁放下——那瓶子已经被他刚才无意识中的力道捏得发扁，些许果汁溢出瓶口，染湿了他的手指。他甩了甩手，走到水龙头前冲掉那略微粘稠的液体，转回头来：  
“可他又接着跟我说……‘是个无敌火辣的红发美人。’”

“……他说得一点儿没错。”米罗认真地看着对方，用由衷赞美的语气着重重复说：“你的确是‘无敌火辣的红发美人’！”  
“你再说一次那几个词试试看？”“美人”沉着脸说。  
“唔，对不起。”米罗吐了吐舌头，“那我该怎么称呼你？”  
“卡妙。”  
“卡妙，我喜欢这名字。你是法国人吗？听口音很像！我去过一次法国南部，蓝色海岸，普罗旺斯……”  
“我是法英混血。”卡妙简洁地说，并在米罗做出一副超级好奇宝宝的样子、准备继续全方位打听他的个人情况之前果断地打断了他：“而且，现在是我在问你。”  
“哦。”米罗听话地点点头表示没意见，自己主动拉过一张椅子乖乖地坐好，眨着蓝眼睛看着对方：“回答你的提问是我的荣幸。”  
“问题很简单，”卡妙面不改色地忽略他那过于热切的目光，“为什么要入侵我们的系统？”  
“这个啊……”米罗只犹豫了一秒钟就决定和盘托出。这种初次见面就好像可以托付终生的感觉非常新鲜——他甚至还没完全确认对方的性取向。与此同时，他的大脑数据库里瞬间浮现出至少四篇探讨“一见钟情是不可能的”这一主题的神经科学论文，但他以更快的速度判定自己现在的感觉除了“一见钟情”没别的词汇能概括。

“那不是我做的。”他十分恳切地说。  
“冰河一发现入侵就立刻反查回去，最后追到的搜索源头正是你的诊所，确切地说，是你的私人电脑。”卡妙平静地反驳，“我的学生从不说谎。”  
“怪不得那位冰河小朋友看起来一副和我有深仇大恨的样子……”米罗小小声地嘀咕了一句，“他查得没错，的确是我的诊所和我的电脑，可是潜进你们的系统里破解防火墙搜索资料什么的，我没那个本事。”  
“你找了什么人？”卡妙微微皱眉，“冰河说侵入系统的路径上面没有任何‘黑帽子’的签名。”  
“‘黑帽子’？”  
“专门和政府作对并利用网络攻击制造混乱的黑客。”  
“哦，那就对了，他只顾着去找‘黑帽子’的踪迹，但我找的人根本不是‘黑帽子’。”米罗说。  
“那么是谁？”  
“说出来你大概不信，是我那儿的护士的小表弟……论年纪，他应该跟你的学生，就是那位看见我就吹胡子瞪眼的冰河小朋友差不多大。”  
“他很不错。”卡妙淡然地做出评价。  
“我会把你的表扬转告给他的。”  
“很好，那我现在更改一下问题：你为什么要找人入侵我们的系统？”  
“呃，其实也没什么特殊的原因……”米罗两手扒着椅背，把下巴垫在手背上，“我只是好奇而已。”  
“好奇会害死猫。如果你是只猫，恐怕有九十九条命也不够。”卡妙怀疑地看着他，“更何况，暗网里有无数猎奇的东西，为什么单单去找‘海龙’的资料？”

“这个可就说来话长了，让我想想从哪儿说起比较好……”  
“试试‘去年冬天’？”卡妙不动声色地挑了挑眉梢。  
“……嗯，没错，多谢提醒。”米罗点点头：“去年冬天，撒加·杰米尼还不是国安局局长。有一天，他突然来到我的诊所，腿上受了伤，我当然赶紧帮他处理，哎，说起来，他和加隆哥真是太有意思了，不但长得一模一样，就连受伤的位置和严重程度竟然都很相似……”  
“说重点。”  
“哦，不好意思。”米罗挠了挠头发，“就像刚才说的，我这个人呢，天生好奇心特别重，虽然杰米尼局长不认识我这个无名小卒，可我一眼就认出他来了！想想看，那么一位成天上电视的天之骄子，不好好地坐在又宽敞又明亮的办公室里，偏要冒着生命危险到那么混乱的街区去，搞得自己流血受伤惨兮兮……这不是太奇怪了吗？所以，我就想知道他究竟去干什么……唔，这么说其实也不确切，我当然猜得出他是在查案子。”  
“是吗？”卡妙终于表现出隐约的兴趣，“你认为他在查什么案子？”  
“很简单啊！当时的电视、报纸和网络上说来说去都是那几个政客连续被杀的事情。有不少小道消息说，那些人全是被职业杀手‘海龙’干掉的。我当时猜想，这应该就是让撒加·杰米尼也坐不住的事情了……毕竟他当时正在努力争取国安局局长的位子，如果可以搞定让所有人都束手无策的‘海龙’，绝对对他的竞争大有帮助……是不是？”  
“有道理。”卡妙了然地说，“但是……？”他的尾音微微上挑，示意米罗继续说下去。  
“天哪，感觉你完全知道我心里在想什么。”米罗眯起眼睛，做出惊讶而警惕的表情。  
“是么？那说说看，你都想了什么？”卡妙的嘴角上滑过一个转瞬即逝的微笑。  
米罗莫名地屏住呼吸，半天才缓过神来：“……但是，以我对撒加·杰米尼的理解，他不会只为了一个国安局长的位子，就连自己的生命安危都弃置不顾。所以，我对能让他重视到豁出命去的那位‘海龙先生’也格外好奇起来。正好赶上圣诞假期，那个天才小表弟来诊所里找他的护士表姐，我就让他……”  
“在暗网里搜索‘海龙’的资料？”  
“真没想到那个小家伙居然挖到了那么深的地方！”米罗举高双手，夸张地做出惊恐的样子，“尤其是……当我看到那张有两个‘杰米尼局长’的照片……真是当场就吓到魂飞魄散了！”  
“别假装了。”卡妙不留情面地戳穿他，“不计后果的家伙才不知道什么是害怕。”  
“啊，后怕还是有那么一点点的啦。”米罗无辜地眨眨眼：“我记得杰米尼局长没在公开场合提起过自己的孪生兄弟，也让那小家伙把他刚入职时的个人档案弄出来查看过。亲属信息那一栏里清清楚楚地写着他弟弟在15岁那年因为航海意外失踪了。所以啊，我赶紧对那小毛头连哄带骗加吓唬，让他千万别把这件事告诉任何人。”  
“看来我得感谢你没把这秘密搞得天下皆知？”  
“那倒不用，”米罗委屈似的皱起鼻子，“我也知道自己闯了大祸，只想尽可能地弥补一下，至少不能牵连别人……”  
“你的办法就是让他尽可能把焦点明晃晃地引到你自己身上？”  
“不管怎么说，我至少骗到了你的得意门生。”米罗有点小得意地回答，“他一直认定是我干的，对吧？”  
“我会让他从这件事里好好吸取教训的。”  
“啊，稍微提醒他一下就好，否则他会更讨厌我的。”  
“你会担心别人讨厌你吗？”  
“要听实话吗？”米罗笑了笑，“他毕竟是你的学生，你可以把这看成是一种……爱屋及乌？”  
卡妙正要答话，房门忽然被推开了，冰河站在门口，看也不看米罗地说：“老师，那位杰米尼局长醒了，他请您过去。”  
“知道了，你去告诉他，我马上就去。”  
冰河点点头，退出去把门关好。

卡妙重新打量着米罗，忽然说：“我想，你不止在电视上见过撒加，是不是？”  
“哎？为什么这么说？”  
“你当初帮他治伤，也不只是因为胆大和好奇吧？”  
“原来也有你在网上找不到的答案吗？”米罗跃跃欲试地看着卡妙，“让我跟你一起去看看杰米尼局长，我就把我跟他的渊源一五一十地告诉你，怎么样？我保证，只是问候一声就走，绝不会多打扰他，更不会偷听你们说话。”  
“不行。”  
“天哪，真是寒冬一样的绝情！你都不考虑一下的吗？”  
“不必。如果我真想知道的话，直接去问他本人不是更好？”  
“嗯，也有道理。”米罗并不着恼地说，“不过没办法，我这个人向来是只有1%的可能性也会试一下。”他笑嘻嘻地看着对方，忽然认真地问道：“那么，等你跟杰米尼局长谈完了正事，再回到这里来让我请你喝个橙汁怎么样，亲爱的卡妙老师？”


	35. Chapter 35

卡妙走到门口的时候，正好和退出来的金发医生打了个照面，后者朝他点头致意，然后压低声音说：“不要说太久。”  
卡妙刚要回答，就听见撒加在里面说：“放心，不会太久的。”  
于是他对医生点点头，走进了房间。

与医院相似的病床被摇起一个弧度，撒加靠着床头勉强半坐着，右手背上仍然插着输液针头，上面的血管已经有些青肿。  
“感觉怎么样？”卡妙在床边坐下来。  
“相当糟糕。”撒加费力地笑了笑，“大概是十几年来最糟的了。”  
“要不要先吃点什么？”  
撒加抬起没插针头的左手，虚指了一下其中一个吊起的输液袋：“综合营养液。我一点儿也不饿。”  
“你的脸色实在很差，应该继续休息，否则等加隆回来……”  
“我知道。”撒加轻声打断他，“所以让我们尽快说完。”

他闭上眼睛沉默片刻，像是向对方表明决心，也像是已经体力不支需要做短暂的休息。意识在海平面之下沉浮了太久，现在总算能保持宝贵的清醒，而随之复苏的强烈痛觉则是他必须承受的代价。撒加攥紧被冷汗浸湿的掌心，尝试以强大的意志力去抵御那种像要把他撕裂成两半的疼痛。在他的执意要求下，医生刚才只使用了不足规定用量一半的镇痛剂，因为他需要清楚的头脑来了解情况，快速思考，做出决定。   
最重要的是，他需要确定加隆这次没事……以后也不会有事。

“昨晚局里有动作吗？”撒加睁开眼睛，如同绳索和罩网般捆缚住他的剧痛绝不会消失，它像海浪一样一波接一波地侵袭，而他要做的就是抢在两道涌浪的间隙里开口。  
“如你所料。”卡妙说，“按照你在出发前发来的邮件，我在指定时间进入了你们局里的系统，那里早就已经陷入了瘫痪状态。从表面上看，是个叫缪·巴比隆的技术员做的，我能确定他就是那个代号‘蝴蝶’的‘黑帽子’。解决他造成的麻烦花了我大半夜的时间，原本打算睡醒以后再去查他的下落，但你和加隆突然一起过来，我就先把他的事放在一边了。”他想了想，继续补充说：“并不是只有你预料到有人会利用你不在的时候采取行动。加隆曾经寄给修罗·卡普科恩一封密信，里面的内容看起来是个在线聊天室的链接和密码，但实际上会打通一道小小的后门。在你们两人失联以后，阿布罗狄·派西斯进入了这个伪装的聊天室并与我取得了联系，所以我直接利用那个后门进入了国安局的系统。”  
“加隆？……什么时候？”  
“很早。我想，应该是你把他关在安全屋里的时候。”卡妙说，“你们兄弟俩虽然喜欢相互隐瞒，结果上倒是殊途同归。不过，我原本以为他会把信交给派西斯。”  
“阿布罗狄曾经主管信息部，加隆或许担心他看出信中的端倪。而且……如果收到这样的密信……他恐怕会立刻把信交给我。至于迪斯马斯克，他会立刻把信交给阿布罗狄……”撒加解释说，“在我最信任的那三个人当中，只有修罗能够一板一眼地按照他在信里的要求去做。”  
“看来他不但很了解你，也很了解你身边的人。”  
“他向来是这样……高中的时候就有一次……”撒加忽然笑了起来，像是回忆起什么格外有趣的事情，但很快就由于愈发加剧的疼痛而紧紧地皱起了眉。

“还是等你的状况好一些再谈吧？”  
“没关系……”撒加的左手用力攥住床单，“海牙那边怎么样？”  
“正在中途休庭。”卡妙从床头的柜子里翻出类似遥控器的东西，回身朝着床对面的墙壁按了一下。雪白的墙上倏然裂开缝隙，露出里面的高清屏幕。只不过，那块屏幕上并没有任何电视节目，而是摄像头监视之下的悄然无声的法庭。  
“加隆找到了潘多拉·海因斯坦。”卡妙指着屏幕说，画面里现在只有两名法警站在法庭门口，控辩双方都还没有回来，“她的证词可以说是天衣无缝。”  
“让我看看。”  
“稍等。”  
卡妙在那台特制的遥控器上按了几个键，屏幕上的画面开始像录像带那样快退，潘多拉出现在屏幕上，开始了从强忍悲痛到声泪俱下的指控。

“你说得没错……”“重要证人”的陈词和证言结束以后，撒加开口说，“她的确深谙说谎的精髓：七分真三分假，专注于细节但不过分纠缠细节，只有这样才能制造出真正经得起推敲的谎言。”  
“更何况还有那段关键的视频。达拿都斯·兰菲尔只怕会被彻底钉死了。”  
“那正是我这次要达到的目的……”撒加轻声说。  
“虽说付出的代价大了些。”卡妙担忧地看着他，“我真的认为该让医生来给你打一针镇痛加镇静剂。你这个状态不应该再思考。你需要的是睡眠。”  
“……再问最后一件事……”  
“什么？”  
撒加疲惫地闭上眼睛：“你见过斯考皮翁了吧？”  
“是的。”  
“你觉得……他怎么样？”  
“跟我先前想得差不多。”卡妙露出回想的表情，嘴角一缕微妙笑意，“他还算有趣。”  
“……是吧……我也觉得……”  
“你还要继续把他放在你的可信任名单上？”  
“是。”撒加低声说，“其实，这次的整件事里他表现不错……”  
“除了差点害死你。”  
“那是个意外……”  
“希望面对加隆的时候你也有勇气这么说。”  
“对了，卡妙，你以前对加隆……提过斯考皮翁吗？”  
“他的资料被黑以后，我曾经提过一次，但没有说明具体信息，因为那时候他已经在你的监管下了。不过，从斯考皮翁对我说的话来看，加隆显然猜到他就是入侵系统查看‘海龙’资料的人。”  
“加隆……他对斯考皮翁……说了什么？”  
“他认为斯考皮翁和我很合适。”卡妙半认真半敷衍地应了一句，起身把病床摇回原位，然后按动床头的呼叫铃，“我叫医生来给你打针。等加隆回来，你们恐怕有成堆的话要说，现在还是养精蓄锐比较好。”  
“在这种时候……跟他开诚布公地……面对面吗……”撒加闭着眼睛喃喃地说，看起来马上就要再次失去意识了，“我认为……不是个好主意。”  
“你们俩对彼此隐瞒了太多事情，”卡妙说，“任何时候面对面都不是好主意。不如干脆利用这次‘机会’，把该说的话都说清楚。”

“我同意。”金发的医生站在房间门口说，“看在你伤成这样的份上，你弟弟说不定什么都不跟你计较了。”

###

达拿都斯怒气冲冲地回到休息室，他的律师亦步亦趋地跟在身后，达拿都斯猛地转回身，用脚隔住了房门。  
“站住。”他冷声命令说。  
律师赶紧停住脚步站在门口，头也不敢抬地说：“兰菲尔先生……我们……”  
“我们什么？”达拿都斯声音冰冷，眼里神情却像是要烧起来，“出庭作证的那女人是谁？我根本就没见过她！她手里到底有什么视频？你不是说证人是那个什么加隆·杰米尼吗？他现在又在哪里？！”  
“您不要着急……我们再想办法……再想办法……”  
“还有什么办法？！”达拿都斯一把抓住他衣领，逼视着他沉声问：“修普诺斯那王八蛋到底在干什么？他想我死是吗？我父亲呢？！他们……他们当真不怕我拖着他们一起死吗？！”  
律师缩着脖子，吓得浑身发抖，哆哆嗦嗦地说不出一句完整的话。达拿都斯恨恨地甩开手，斥道：“滚！”便重重摔上了房门。

他愤愤然走到书桌前，先是一脚踹倒桌后的扶手椅，又挥手将桌上的纸张笔筒等东西全都扫到了地上，怒不可遏地一阵猛踩。  
“不愧是绰号‘死神’的兰菲尔家二少爷，脾气果然大得很。”  
轻巧的说话声从门口传来，达拿都斯霍然抬起头，只见门口站着一个男人，身穿深灰色的休闲外套，里面搭配着规整的条纹衬衣，脖子上挂着一条蓝色挂绳，下面坠着塑封的证件，看起来像是不知哪家媒体的记者。然而，他的脸色苍白得可怕，嘴唇几乎毫无血色，隐藏在银色额发后的眼睛却始终盯着达拿都斯。即便看不清眼神，也能感觉到那种诡谲莫测的气息。  
“你是谁？”  
“啊，这个不重要啦。”男人走进来，回手关好门。  
“你来干什么？”  
“来帮你。”  
“帮我？”  
“是啊。”面色苍白的男人在他面前站定，神秘兮兮地露出微笑：“是‘那位先生’特地嘱咐我来的哟。”  
“我父亲么？”达拿都斯挑挑眉梢，压低声音，“事到如今，他还有什么办法？”  
“很简单……”对方微笑着说，“一口咬定从没见过来作证的女人，也没有在‘海因斯坦城’杀过人……”  
“我本来就没有！”  
“好啦，不用这么气急败坏。”银发男人说，“我知道，安德烈·海因斯坦那座‘海因斯坦城’是帮你上位的最大金库，你怎么可能自毁前程呢？只不过，那里的生意大多上不得台面，这些话你也没办法在法官面前讲。”  
“这是谁告诉你的？”达拿都斯怀疑地问。  
“凡是需要我知道的事情，‘那位先生’全都告诉我了。”对方言之凿凿地回答，“当然了，有些‘细节’属于我自己的猜想。”  
“譬如？”  
“譬如，你为什么会沦落到现在的境地……”

“你知道是谁陷害我？”达拿都斯上前一步，习惯性地抬手去抓对方衣领，男人敏捷地退开了。  
“别动粗，兰菲尔家的二少爷，”他轻轻地说，像是没有高声讲话的力气，“稍安勿躁……”  
“快说！”  
“怎么，你到现在还猜不到？”对方嘴角的笑意越扩越大，衬着虚弱的声线和惨白的脸色，反而更让人觉得阴森可怖，“想想看，有谁知道‘海因斯坦城’的存在？又有谁知道安德烈·海因斯坦是你的合作伙伴？最重要的是……你在政界日渐风生水起，也越发得到‘那位先生’的喜爱和器重，这会让谁觉得……心头火起、无法忍受呢？”  
他把手慢慢伸向外套口袋，悠悠道：“我这里有张照片……”  
“什么照片？”  
“是你怎么也找不到了的那件东西……”

折叠过两次的照片被展开，递到达拿都斯面前，那上面只有一个模糊影子，看起来是厚厚的黑皮本，边缘已经有些磨损。  
达拿都斯猛吸了一口气：“你在哪里拍到这东西？”  
“修普诺斯·兰菲尔的办公桌上。”银发男人悠然回答，“我猜呢，撒加·杰米尼对你的步步紧逼让他彻底慌了神，生怕在你手里落下什么把柄，所以去找安德烈·海因斯坦追问这东西的下落。谁知道，有人抢在他前面，射杀了海因斯坦，他只好再去逼问海因斯坦的手下人……”  
“没种的东西！”达拿都斯恨恨骂道，“原来那天他也在‘海因斯坦城’？！”  
“只可惜，你只隐约看到那个匆匆离开的杀手，却没看到究竟是谁把你的地盘搅了个天翻地覆。”  
“混蛋！”达拿都斯气得两眼通红，“难不成叫国际刑警去‘海因斯坦城’抓我的人也是他？！我要杀了他！”  
“你冷静一点……”  
“我他妈的一定要杀了他！！”达拿都斯如同困兽般在房间里团团打转，“我要杀了修普诺斯那个王八蛋！”  
“二少爷，你再这么歇斯底里地嚷下去，我们可就都帮不了你了……”银发男人盯着他，冷冷地说。  
“你说的这些父亲都知道吗？”达拿都斯勉强压住怒火，嘶声问：“难道父亲就纵容他这么害我？！”  
“怎么可能呢？如果真是这样，‘那位先生’就不会让我来了。”  
“呵~”达拿都斯发出一声冷笑，“那也就是说，我把一切事情都推给修普诺斯那混蛋也没关系咯？很好！很好！他陷害我在先，那就别怪我不留情面。”他在房间里踱了两圈，回头问道：“那女人手里的视频录像拍到的明明是他吧？”  
“想来如此。”  
“长相相同还真他妈的方便！我已经到了这地步，就算辩白法官也未必相信，更何况现在没法证明他去过‘海因斯坦城’。”达拿都斯冷冷说，“怎么样才能让他们看不成那段视频？”  
“只要法官当庭调取证据，我可以让人投放病毒，破坏视频。”  
“……还有那些检验报告书之类……‘海因斯坦城’明面上的合伙人只有我和安德烈·海因斯坦……”  
“这个就更容易了。”银发男人笑了笑，忽然弯身从地上捡起一张白纸，“相信你能模仿修普诺斯·兰菲尔的笔迹和签名吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
“先让你的律师向法官申请延期，然后我去找人伪造通信，证明那些‘产品’都是他和海因斯坦两个人暗地里搞出来的。他本来就有好些不清不楚的生意，真真假假混在一起，那就谁也难以分辨。”  
“好，就这么办！”达拿都斯从他手里夺过纸张，扶起被踢倒的椅子，坐在桌后，这才想起笔筒已经摔在地上。他重新站起来探身看去，只见里面原本插着的两支钢笔都在刚才的泄愤中被他踩断了。  
他抬起头看向银发男人，发现对方胸前口袋里明晃晃地别着一支亮银色的签字笔，想也不想便伸出手指了指：“给我。”  
男人取下那支笔，微笑着递给了达拿都斯，后者旋开笔帽，在纸上刚写了几个字，墨水就断掉了。达拿都斯甩了甩笔，试图再写，却还是写不出字来。他很生气地用力一按，笔尖猛戳在纸面，顿时发出轻微的折断声。

与此同时，站在书桌前的银发男人露出一抹冰冷微笑，悄无声息地往门口退了几步，后背几乎贴到了门上。  
“什么破玩意……”达拿都斯话没说完，忽然脸色大变，霍然抬起头来，神情狰狞地瞪着对方，嗄声道：“你……！！”  
这个字音出口，达拿都斯便连人带椅子翻倒在地，伸手握住自己的喉咙，面孔瞬间因窒息而涨红。他用指甲拼命抓挠，喉部很快就抓出条条可怕的血痕，眼珠凸出地瞪着对方，却再也说不出话来。  
“二少爷，”银发男人远远看着他轻笑道，“你就算再心慌意乱，也不该口不择言地反复叫嚣说要把你家老爷子也一起拖下水。在他眼里，可没有人不能做弃子的。至于你哥哥，他跟海因斯坦的确背着你搞了不少好玩意儿，所以巴不得先跟你撇清关系，再来个死无对证呢。”  
他那双隐藏在额发后的冷漠眼睛盯着达拿都斯愈发痛苦的表情，接着说道：“最新型的VX毒气，是不是很不错？不瞒你说，我在‘海因斯坦城’一看见就喜欢得不得了，所以偷偷弄了点样品带在身上。毕竟，要装成大报记者来海牙法庭杀人，带笔总比带枪合适多了，对吧？”  
男人不再说话，嘴角噙着享受般的冷酷笑意，直等到达拿都斯彻底停止挣扎，瞳孔开始慢慢放大，才反手打开房门，侧身退了出去。


	36. Chapter 36

撒加睁开眼睛。  
房间里的阳光充足而不刺眼，刚刚好洒在床尾。隔着一层纱质窗帘，那明亮的光线在地上绘出了美丽的投影。  
加隆跪坐在床边地上，右手紧握住他的左手，额头贴着他的小臂。几乎在他刚睁开眼睛的时候，浅眠的加隆就惊醒过来，猛地抬起了头。  
“撒加。”他声音沙哑地叫出他的名字。然后是漫长的沉默。  
他们看着对方，像是一下子丧失了彼此交流的能力。加隆目视可见地红了眼眶，但他固执地不转开目光也不落下眼泪，反而发狠般咬住嘴唇，用力吸了两下鼻子，强行将那盈满的泪水咽了回去。  
撒加握住弟弟的手，虚弱地笑了起来：  
“……加隆，亲爱的……”他笑着说，“我饿了。”  
对方的眼里闪过片刻的惊愕，但也只是片刻。加隆霍地站起身，像只被激怒的豹子似的猛扑上来，双手准确地支撑在撒加的脑袋两边，弯下腰去吻住了兄长的嘴唇。那个吻几乎是凶狠而暴戾的，舌尖强硬地顶进齿缝探入口腔，用尽全力的吸吮和啃咬，他们的唇上很快便染上了浅浅的血腥味。  
撒加勉强抬起左手，抚摸到加隆的后颈，轻柔而有技巧地揉弄了几下。加隆就像被捋顺了毛的大猫似的停住了那个搏命般的亲吻，慢慢往后退了两步，脱力般重新坐倒在地上。  
“你这个混蛋。”他盯着撒加，哑着嗓子说，“我简直恨死你了。”  
“混蛋哥哥爱你，”撒加的指尖在加隆手背上轻轻划过，“可他真快饿死了……要是你不给他找点吃的，他就只能吃你了……”  
“都这副样子了居然还有力气胡说八道？”加隆像只被踩着尾巴的猫似的从地上蹿起来，看起来像要一拳招呼在撒加脸上，他半气半笑地大声说：“能下得了床的话你就来试试看啊！混蛋撒加！”  
他恨恨地瞪了一眼还在看着他笑的哥哥，转身出了房间。

###

加隆回来得很快，手里端着一个深色托盘，里面放着一个透明的杯子，杯子里装着颜色奇怪的粘稠物体，旁边放着一支粗吸管。  
“那是什么？”逗弄弟弟以后心情很好的国安局长先生忽然有了种不祥的预感。  
“你不是饿了吗？”加隆把托盘放在床边的柜子上，“我刚去问过医生了，你现在只能‘吃’这个。”  
“‘这个’是什么？我能问一下具体内容吗？”  
“当然可以。”加隆指着托盘，似笑非笑地说：“是蔬果泥哦，跟咱们小时候老妈做的那种差不多。我特地在里面加了不少有营养的好料，最适合你现在这种半死不活的状态。”  
撒加叹了口气，听天由命地对着那杯奇怪的黄绿色东西抬了抬下巴。  
“挺主动的嘛，算你识相。”加隆撕开吸管的塑料包装，把它插进杯子里，然后把床头摇到适宜的角度。  
“喏。”他端着杯子，把吸管凑近撒加的嘴唇。

撒加盯着送到嘴边的杯子，再看看加隆阴晴不定的脸色，很快决定放弃一切不明智的“抵抗”。他含住吸管，小心地喝了一口。  
“唔……”国安局长先生紧皱着眉头砸了咂嘴，“这玩意儿尝起来……”  
“怎么？”加隆挑挑眉梢，“不好喝？”  
“非常好喝。”撒加闭上眼睛，一口气喝下了大半杯，“就像是……刚被搅拌机打成泥的壁虎，还有从树根上弄下来的苔藓。”他睁开眼睛看向加隆，笑道：“亲爱的，即便跟母亲那种‘核爆级别’的手艺相比，你也算得上是青出于蓝了。”  
“不知好歹的家伙！”加隆露出扳回一城的得意笑容，探身把只剩杯底的黄绿色糊糊放回托盘，想了想，还是倒了杯水递到兄长嘴边。

###

撒加呷了几口水，勉强冲淡嘴里那股诡异的味道，这才开口问：“海牙那边的结果怎么样？”  
“我找了个‘证人’替我出庭，原本一切还算顺利，只可惜达拿都斯那家伙在中途休庭的时候死翘翘了。”  
“什么？”撒加微微一怔，旋即了然，“看来有人认为，他的存在对兰菲尔家族而言是弊大于利了。只是他这一死，这桩案子也要无疾而终了吧？”  
“说得没错。”加隆回头看了一眼门上的挂钟，“光是从我回来算起，你就又昏睡了整整一天，现在外面早就尘埃落定了。死无对证，兰菲尔家一口咬定达拿都斯是被人设局陷害，控方也拿不出更多的有效证据，最后还是只以‘危害人类罪’封闭了‘海因斯坦城’。”  
“阿瑞斯那边有什么反应吗？”  
“他们一家都老实得很，看来得知达拿都斯死了就已经心满意足了。哦，对了，我听说你们国安局抓住一个黑客，据说跟兰菲尔家有关系，之前就是他把你们的内网搅得一团乱，害得你一直都联系不上阿布罗狄他们……”  
“是吗？”撒加深吸了口气看向加隆，突然说：“我倒是听说……你给修罗寄过一封信？”  
“怎么一下子扯到我头上了？”加隆撇撇嘴，半开玩笑似的问：“撒加，如果我告诉你实话，你也会对我毫无隐瞒吗？”  
撒加沉默片刻，认真答道：“一言为定。”  
“真心话时间到了？我喜欢这个！”加隆并没料到这样的答复，却也不肯错过如此机会，他用力握住兄长冰凉的手指：“我知无不言，你也别反悔啊！”  
“好。”  
加隆把撒加的左手圈在自己掌心间来回摩挲，像是生怕对方改变主意似的迫不及待道：“我先问！”  
“问吧。”  
“你去年冬天受伤是达拿都斯·兰菲尔找人干的吗？”  
“我想是的。”撒加点头，“那封信是你在安全屋的时候寄出去的？”  
“没错。达拿都斯为什么要跟你过不去？”  
“我怀疑他是买凶杀死几名政客的幕后主使，那时候一直在查他。你什么时候猜到斯考皮翁的底细？”  
“第一次见面他就大大咧咧地直接叫我‘海龙先生’。我的中间人曾经提过，在我受伤期间有人黑进了我的资料，而他看起来刚好就是那种好奇心爆棚的家伙，时间也对得上。”加隆眯起蓝眼睛，“当然，前提是你不会随便跟别人提起我的身份。比如说……‘既然你小子好心救了我，那我就告诉你一个秘密——我有个孪生弟弟，他是个很厉害的职业杀手哟’之类的……我想你应该没这么无聊吧，嗯？”  
撒加被他浮夸的语气逗得笑出来，胸前伤口受到震动，也跟着一跳一跳地疼。他痛得抽气，却还是忍不住笑着回答：“……我的确没这么无聊……是斯考皮翁自己猜到你的身份，才找人去网上搜索的……”  
“不管怎样，看在他帮过我们的份上，黑我资料的事我不跟他追究。至于这次的‘意外’，”加隆咬了咬牙，握紧撒加的手：“我也保证不会揍死他！”

他看着撒加苍白的脸色，有些担心地说：“你要不要先休息？”  
“我没事。”撒加收回笑意，“亲爱的加隆，你刚才可又问了两个问题……现在轮到我了，别想逃。”  
“你都伤成这样了，怎么还这么狡猾？”  
“没办法，哥哥就这么狡猾……”撒加的声音里仍带着些玩笑意味，眼底却换了认真神色：“加隆，你的第101单究竟是怎么回事？”  
“总算问到这个了啊。”加隆长出一口气，“我刚才还在想，看你能忍多久。”  
“我向来有耐心。”  
“既然这样，那你就继续等着好了。”加隆笑了笑，“不好意思啊，撒加，这个问题我不能回答。”  
“哦？”撒加目光一闪，脸上表情瞬间严肃起来，但也只是转瞬。他很快又笑了，半调侃地问：“起初是谁说要‘知无不言’的啊？”  
“除了这个，别的都可以。”加隆一点儿也不回避兄长探究的目光，反而一副理直气壮的样子迎上去，“怎么，亲爱的哥哥，我在你跟前连这点耍赖的特权都没有吗？”  
“……当然有。”撒加半是无奈半是好笑地回答，“好吧，那我换个问题……以后不会再有下一次‘第101单’了吧？”  
“绝不会了。我跟你保证！”加隆凑近撒加的脸，将嘴唇贴近对方的耳朵，“我已经跟中间人打过招呼，这次出庭以后就彻底退出。怎么样，要不要我把他叫来，当面为我作证？”  
撒加微侧过头，加隆的面孔近在咫尺，嘴角上也仍是他熟悉无比的笑意。撒加心知肚明地叹气：“不用再试探了。我认识卡妙。”  
“哈！”加隆有点得意地坐回椅子上，“我就说啊，你这家伙自从睁开眼就一直问来问去，却一句也没问过这是哪里，救你的人是谁，在你们局里捣乱的网络黑客下落怎样……”他歪着头看着撒加：“我不在的时候，卡妙恐怕都跟你说过了对吧？他是你们国安局的人？”  
“他是个‘白帽子’没错，不过并不受雇于英国政府。”撒加说，“据我所知，他的真正‘雇主’是国际刑警总部。”  
“原来如此。”加隆没露出任何惊讶的表情，只是略有些愤愤地问：“你是不是早就知道，却任凭我被国际刑警的那些家伙使唤得团团转？”  
“不像你想的那么早。”撒加摇摇头，“准确地说，是在我坐上国安局长的位子以后。在那之前，我并没有权限。”  
“什么权限？”  
“联络‘圣域’的权限。”  
“‘圣域’？”  
“国际刑警总部下设的组织。当然，任何有据可查的记录中，它都是不存在的。”  
“他们当然不能让人知道自己偷偷经营着杀手组织……”加隆说，听起来相当不高兴，“真是，原本还觉得跟卡妙的合作算得上有趣，起码能按着我自己的原则行事，干掉的也大多是些表面光鲜内里阴暗的家伙。现在看来，我们都不过是工具罢了，各国政府没法通过法律途径搞定的对象，就由‘圣域’负责铲除。”  
“所以说，你选择退出是个明智的决定。”  
“可我如果就此退出，还不是一样会被逮回去坐牢？”  
“把你转到国际刑警总部监狱只是权宜之计……现在庭审已经结束，兰菲尔家短期内无法再对我们构成威胁，我也不会再让你被关起来。”撒加回答，声音温柔而坚定，“哥哥也对你保证。”  
“喂！干嘛突然这么肉麻？”加隆盯着他问，“不会还有什么大事瞒着我吧？”  
“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“我才不信！”加隆笑道，“等你好些，我一定要把实话问出来。”他把床摇回水平的位置，凑上去吻了吻撒加的侧脸，“现在先做个好梦吧，亲爱的哥哥，我会一直在这里守着你的。”


	37. 尾声

两周后

黑色的军用直升机降落在英国国安局顶楼的专属停机坪上。迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄迎上去，机舱门打开，两个人一前一后走了下来。  
迪斯马斯克瞪大眼睛，嘴巴不自觉地张成了O字型。阿布罗狄反应极快，抬肘怼在他肋部，低声说：“什么也别问。什么也别说。”  
“啊？哦……”迪斯马斯克好不容易闭上嘴，跟着阿布罗狄快步走过去，在那两人面前站住，却还是忍不住眼里的愕然。

面前的毫无疑问是杰米尼兄弟。只是，原本还可以简单通过头发长短来区分的两人，现在彻底成了镜像般肖似。要不是眼里神情的微妙差别，以及其中一人明显有些苍白的脸色，恐怕任谁也没办法分辨他们了。  
“局长……您……没事吧？”迪斯马斯克憋了半天，终于说了一句模棱两可的问候。  
“我好得很。”将一头飘逸长发剪短到跟加隆完全相同长度的撒加从牙缝里回答，然后对迪斯马斯克勾了勾手指，“你跟我来。”  
“啊？好……好的……”迪斯马斯克条件反射地缩了一下脖子，撒加已经往出口方向走过去，他也只好紧走几步跟上。  
阿布罗狄目送两人背影消失，转回头来看向加隆：“没想到局长竟然真的会同意剪掉头发……”  
“我可是在全球直播的发布会上出了镜的，他又能怎么办？”加隆笑得无比幸灾乐祸，“谁让他把我送去坐牢，害我的头发被剪掉！”  
“幸好还会长出来……”阿布罗狄若有所思地微笑，“在那以前……汇报工作什么的就全交给迪斯好了。”

迪斯马斯克心里一直乱打鼓，战战兢兢地跟着撒加到了局长办公室。撒加在桌后的扶手椅上坐下来，又示意对方也坐下。  
迪斯马斯克摇了摇头，向来阴狠森冷的脸上露出一副视死如归的神情，喏喏道：“那个……局长……您有什么吩咐就直说吧。”  
“没什么吩咐。”撒加淡淡道，“只是有件东西要还你……哦，对了，你的私家车报废了，你可以向局里索要部分赔偿。”  
“不……不用了……”撒加语气越淡，迪斯马斯克心里就越没底，“局长，那个……我的东西……”  
“在这里。”撒加从上衣口袋里取出一个暗蓝色的绒面盒子，轻轻放在办公桌上，“这么重要的东西，你竟然就随便放在摇头娃娃的暗格里？”  
“其实……”迪斯马斯克惴惴地伸手拿过盒子放入自己口袋，这才长出一口气，“本来是想那个周末的时候……就行动的……谁知道刚巧被派出去……”他忐忑地看向撒加，“也没想到您竟然会用我的那辆车。”  
“临时决定的。”撒加的表情缓和下来，“幸好这东西没有弄丢。”  
“局长……您……”迪斯马斯克努力壮了壮胆子，鼓足勇气问：“不反对吧？”  
“我为什么要反对？”撒加略有些惊讶地看着他，“根据去年的综合测评，我们局可是全英国对LGBT人士最为友好的政府部门。更何况，虽然阿布罗狄表面上平平静静，其实自从你上次完成卧底任务回来，他就一直在等你问那句话了，恐怕只有你自己看不出来而已。”  
“啊？”迪斯马斯克挠挠脑袋，“您……说真的？”  
“当然。不信，你现在就可以去试试。”  
“呃……”迪斯马斯克再次从口袋里掏出盒子，拇指略微用力，将盒盖抬起。与盒面相同的暗色绒布上，嵌放着一枚式样简单的素戒。  
“我……现在就算了……还是等……周末吧。”平时总是一脸杀气的特工紧张地缩起了肩膀，有些局促地把盒子盖好收回口袋。

“局长……没别的吩咐了吧？”  
“没了。你出去吧。祝你好运。”  
“……谢谢局长。”  
迪斯马斯克转身离开，快要走到门口时，他突然停住脚步，犹犹豫豫地转回身：“那个……局长……”  
“怎么？”  
“谢谢您一路这么凶险还帮我把戒指带了回来。还有……”心腹属下露出欲言又止的模样。  
“还有什么？”  
“呃，那个，您现在这样……其实……也挺好看的……”  
办公桌上的玻璃烟灰缸往门的方向直砸过来，迪斯马斯克眼疾手快地接住，从门缝里溜了出去，差点就撞上正要敲门的阿布罗狄。迪斯马斯克露出一脸如释重负的坏笑，将烟灰缸塞进阿布罗狄手里，逃也似的跑远了。

“阿布罗狄吗？”门里面的撒加道，“进来。”  
阿布罗狄推开门，走到桌边放下烟灰缸：“局长，他又惹您生气了？”  
“他的账回头再算。”撒加笑了笑，很快恢复平素的严肃神色：“你们找到那个叫巴比隆的技术员了没有？”  
阿布罗狄点点头：“昨天刚刚查到他用化名登记入住了汽车旅馆。只可惜，我们到那儿的时候，他的脑袋已经被人打爆了。”  
“看来兰菲尔家清理得很干净。”  
“的确。暂时没有任何线索能把这次的事和他们直接联系起来了。”  
“没关系，来日方长，总有一天能找到他们的把柄。”撒加靠上椅背，“加隆怎么没跟你一起下来？”  
“他说：‘撒加一回来就全是勾心斗角的心思，没劲，我在这里多呆一秒钟都烦得慌。你把这个给他，告诉他，我先走了，想找我的话，他知道该去哪儿。’”阿布罗狄一字不差复述道，然后从口袋里取出一个蓝色信封递了过去，“局长，这次的事虽然有惊无险，但加隆毕竟在太多人面前堂而皇之地现了身，再加上国际刑警驻曼彻斯特总部的主管既是史昂·阿瑞斯的亲戚，也是他毕生的至交好友……您听过穆·阿瑞斯留给您的录音了吗？”  
撒加微微皱起眉：“我听过了。阿瑞斯说录音没有备份，可我总觉得不能完全相信他们。现在双方是合作不假，可一旦日后兰菲尔垮台，他们就必然成了新的隐患。”  
“正是这样。所以，您还是该早做打算。不知道为什么，我总觉得……阿瑞斯家比兰菲尔家更可怕。”  
“我会小心行事的。你先去忙吧。”  
阿布罗狄刚应了一声，撒加突然又说：“对了，如果我没记错，这周末是你和迪斯在一起的10周年纪念吧？”  
“……是。”  
“周年日快乐。希望那家伙能给你准备一份意外的惊喜。”

阿布罗狄离开以后，撒加打开电脑，趁着开机的时间，他用裁纸刀划开那个信封，倒出里面的东西。  
信封里只有一张字条。撒加抽出键盘，键入了字条上的网页地址，按下回车键后，黑色页面上出现了两行白色的文字：兰菲尔家族退出竞争。经史昂·阿瑞斯推荐，艾俄洛斯·里奥将从下月初开始代理国防大臣一职。  
文字只停留了大约15秒，就如同溶化般消失了，屏幕上只剩下沉默的黑色背景，清楚地映出了撒加紧锁的眉头和微微扭曲的嘴角。  
“好一出鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利。”撒加轻轻说道，然后从抽屉里拿出打火机，将字条一角点燃，扔进了烟灰缸里。  
火光一闪，发出极其轻微的噼啪响声。火焰瞬间烧透纸面，快速吞噬了上面那行熟悉的字迹。字条在烟灰缸里蜷曲、变黑，很快变成了一小堆细碎的灰烬。

THE END


End file.
